


Заводное сердце

by Allegros_aka_Corky, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 3 левел, макси [4]
Category: Jack et la mécanique du cœur | Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M, Prosthesis, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegros_aka_Corky/pseuds/Allegros_aka_Corky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо Бэггинс родился со слабым сердцем, и, чтобы оно не останавливалось, понадобились заводные часы. Но когда через полвека механизм начинает барахлить, приходится отправиться на поиски единственного, кто может его починить: часовых дел мастера по имени Торин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbeats like Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884914) by [erbor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbor/pseuds/erbor), [Jaro (jar_o_mirth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_o_mirth/pseuds/Jaro). 



> АУ, ООС, часть географических названий в переводе Муравьева.  
> Бета - kasmunaut  
> Иллюстрация - tael

Двадцать второго сентября, в первый день осени, солнца уже было не видать. Никогда еще природа не была столь непреклонна, сразу дав понять, что наступила осень. Летний зной сгинул, унесенный свежими ветрами равноденствия. Всего за одну ночь зеленые равнины Шира и его покатые холмы поблекли, буйство красок сменилось более мягкими оттенками, кое-где пробивалась желтизна.

Осень наступала семимильными шагами, ее холодное дыхание окутывало поселение хоббитов клубами тумана. Детишки, вчера еще плескавшиеся полуголыми у берегов Брендидуина, надели теплые платья и длинные куртки. А взрослые, накануне дымившие трубками в палисадниках, пускали теперь дым в курительных комнатах.

Но никто не жаловался. Посевы в этом году дали богатый урожай, и ранняя зима никого не пугала. Закрома, кладовые и шкафы были забиты под завязку, дров запасли достаточно, приготовили новые шерстяные одеяла, чтобы ни один хоббит не замерз и не страдал от голода, если зима затянется. Да, резкое похолодание удручало, но не представляло опасности для тех, кто столь хорошо подготовился. До следующей весны во всем Шире воцарились мир и покой.

Лишь про одну семью нельзя было этого сказать. В большой норе на склоне Холма, с кучей дымоходов и змеящихся по зеленым стенам гулких труб, у Белладонны Бэггинс начались преждевременные роды. Ей было больно и немного страшно, поэтому она так сильно сжимала руку мужа, что, казалось, вот-вот раздавит ее. Но при этом не кричала, только делала один глубокий вдох за другим. Зато Бунго от волнения болтал без остановки, выдавая всякую ерунду. Он честил повитуху, которая давно уже должна была появиться, но все никак не появлялась. За ней отправили сразу же, как только Белладонна первый раз охнула от боли.

Белладонна улыбнулась, превозмогая боль очередной схватки, и еще сильнее сжала руку мужа. Тот даже не поморщился, продолжая ругать повитуху на все корки. Похоже, болтовня успокаивала Бунго, или, по крайней мере, не позволяла совсем расклеиться, поэтому Белладонна не прерывала его. К тому же ей нравилось слушать голос мужа, не говоря уже о том, что он безропотно позволял сжимать его руку, даже не пытаясь высвободиться, и заслуживал вознаграждение за такую галантность.

В Бэг-энде стояла тишина. Большая мастерская в дальнем конце коридора, откуда обычно раздавался всевозможный шум, по велению Бунго затихла. Он отключил все свои заводные безделицы, снял кипящие жидкости с горелок, остановил маятник, отсчитывающий время. Ни единый посторонний звук не должен отвлекать Белладонну. Она же, наоборот, находила успокоение в привычном шипении и жужжании, постоянно доносившемся из мастерской. Но все равно поблагодарила мужа за старания.

Конечно же, их предупреждали. И не раз говорили, что беременность будет протекать тяжело и для ребенка, и для матери, учитывая, что треть тела последней была ампутирована и заменена латунью и сталью. Но Белладонна и Бунго никто не слушали. И сейчас Белладонна лежала на их кровати из сосны, укрепленной железом, и, несмотря на смуглость, казалась такой же бледной, как белая простыня. Бунго снова проклял повитуху.

В конце концов та появилась — как раз вовремя, чтобы принять новорожденного. Вместе с ней в комнату проник запах свежеиспеченного мясного пирога, и Белладонна немного успокоилась. Как только все закончится, она с аппетитом поест. Готовить, конечно же, будет Бунго. А она останется здесь, в кровати, и будет баюкать на руках малыша.

Бунго вскочил и, не тратя время на приветствия, потащил повитуху к Белладонне. Конечно, он поступил крайне невежливо, но, учитывая обстоятельства, его можно было простить. Бунго старался ни на шаг не отходить от жены, но после третьего «Ну что, уже скоро?» повитуха вытолкнула его в коридор со словами:

— Это вам не точная наука, мистер Бэггинс. И не часовой механизм.

Но даже после того, как Бунго столь бесцеремонно выпроводили, дело не пошло на лад. Наоборот, стало еще хуже, во всяком случае, для Белладонны. Казалось, боль с каждой секундой только усиливалась, становилась все более невыносимой. Зарождаясь где-то в пояснице, она накатывала все новыми и новыми волнами, спускалась вниз огненным потоком, выжигающим все на своем пути. Никогда еще Белладонне не было так плохо. Казалось, еще немного — и она сгорит в этой бушующей агонии, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме тепла и света…

Но ничего такого не произошло. Вместо этого она резко выдохнула и почувствовала, как напряжение покинуло ее тело, выскользнуло — так легко, словно ничего проще на свете не было. Белладонна устало откинулась на подушки, слишком опустошенная, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово.

— Это мальчик, — сообщила повитуха. И все. Никаких поздравлений Белладонне Тук с первенцем, ничего. Но Белладонна не огорчилась, наоборот, из груди ее рвался радостный смех, и вскоре его звук заполнил комнату. Она стала матерью. А Бунго — отцом. Все остальное сейчас совершенно неважно.

Послышался шлепок, и она закрыла глаза в ожидании прекраснейшей из мелодий — первого крика ее сына. Но время шло, дедушкины часы в столовой неумолимо отсчитывали секунды. Белладонна открыла глаза, приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на повитуху. Влажные от пота волосы липли к шее, покрытая испариной кожа медленно остывала, но дрожь, которая прошла по телу Белладонны, была вызвана вовсе не прохладным воздухом комнаты.

Бунго, словно почувствовав неладное, проскользнул в комнату.

— Белла?

— Что не так? — спросила Белладонна у повитухи.

Та склонила голову и приложила ухо к груди младенца, которого держала в руках. Он был где-то там, в глубине вороха одеялец, и Белладонне пока так и не удалось даже взглянуть на него.

— Он слаб. Слишком слаб. Живой, но… — Повитуха прислушалась. — В его сердце нет жизненной силы. Пока мы говорим, оно медленно угасает.

Бунго приблизился к жене, лицо его посерело от волнения.

— Ну так сделай же что-нибудь! — воскликнул он, обращаясь к повитухе.

— Не в моих силах излечить его, — покачала головой повитуха. Она подошла к Белладонне и протянула ей ребенка. — Возможно, ты захочешь подержать его. Пока он еще жив.

— О боже, — судорожно выдохнул Бунго. — Господи, помилуй.

Почувствовав руку мужа на плече, Белладонна взяла в руки сверток с сыном и откинула одеяльца. Младенец был совсем крохотным, даже по меркам хоббитов. Бледный и худой, словно до этого не рос, а чах в утробе матери. Как тающая снежинка. Взглянув на него, Белладонна сразу поняла, что никогда и никого еще не любила так сильно.

Между тем повитуха принялась потихоньку собираться. Так, словно разворачивающаяся драма никоим образом ее не касалась. Либо она привыкла видеть, как младенцы умирают, едва появившись на свет, либо репутация у Белладонны была даже хуже, чем она себе представляла. Внутри заклокотала глухая ярость. Одно дело — не проявить сочувствия к Белладонне и Бунго, но отвернуться от умирающего ребенка? На такое способен только монстр.

— Но почему? — Белладонне хотела накричать на повитуху, но вопрос прозвучал тихо, и голос ее дрогнул.

Старуха посмотрела на нее, затем перевела взгляд на сверток в ее руках, и сжала губы так, что они превратились в тонкую линию.

— Нет никаких «почему». Я говорила уже вашему мужу, скажу и вам: это не часовой механизм, который всегда можно починить. — Все это она произнесла отстраненно и как-то деловито. Возможно, подумала Белладонна, повитуха и правда слишком часто видела, как умирают новорожденные. Других объяснений ее черствости просто быть не может. — Так что не тратьте даром те немногие драгоценные мгновения, что вам отведены. Позовете меня, когда все будет кончено.

— Это мой сын! — прошипел Бунго.

— Чем меньше вы думаете о нем как о ребенке, тем вам же будет легче, мистер Бэггинс.

— Убирайся! — выкрикнул Бунго сквозь слезы. — Прочь из нашего дома!

Повитуха отвесила быстрый поклон и ушла. Бунго прижался щекой к макушке Белладонны. Протянул широкую, покрытую веснушками ладонь, чтобы погладить лобик сынишки, но тут же отдернул руку: таким холодным показалось тельце малыша.

— Он уже…

— Нет, — пробормотала Белладонна, — еще нет.

— О боже, — в который раз повторил Бунго, вытирая мокрое от слез лицо. — Если бы только можно было исправить его…

— Но это ребенок, а не одна из наших машин, Бунго, — вздохнула Белладонна. — Мы не в силах… Часы!

— Что?

— Часы. Повитуха, она сказала: «Это вам не часовой механизм». — Белладонна посмотрела на мужа, взгляд ее был полон надежды. — Но что, если б это были часы?

— Я не совсем… тебя понимаю.

— О, ради всего свя… Помоги-ка мне встать. — Белладонна поплотнее укутала малыша в одеяльца, крепко прижала его к груди одной рукой, а вторую протянула Бунго. И, когда тот замешкался, сердито поторопила: — Ну же, Бунго! Помоги!

— А что… что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он, помогая жене подняться.

Вся нижняя часть тела Белладонны до сих пор болела, ноги казались совсем ватными. После столь тяжелых родов наверняка стоит хотя бы день не вставать с постели, но собственное самочувствие меньше всего волновало сейчас Белладонну. Чувствуя, как колени задрожали, она оперлась на мужа, и только тогда наконец ответила:

— Спасать нашего сына. — Сказано это было с такой решимостью, что никто из присутствующих даже не подумал возражать. — Пойдем в мастерскую.

***

Бильбо вырос, слушая рассказы о том, как мать вырезала ему отверстие в груди и присоединила к его сердцу часы. И даже сейчас, пятьдесят лет спустя, об этом продолжали говорить. Кто-то считал, что эта поучительная история еще раз доказывает, насколько безумны и злобны Бэггинсы из Бэг-энда. Другие же видели в ней эпическую легенду о двух смельчаках, не позволивших злобной повитухе оставить умирать их ребенка. И только те, кто хорошо знал Бэггинсов, понимали, что на самом деле ими двигало отчаяние, порожденное всепоглощающей любовью.

Как бы то ни было, Бильбо все эти разговоры мало волновали. Он никогда особо не интересовался, как стал обладателем столь необычного и странного заводного сердца. И, по правде говоря, даже ненавидел его, потому что окружающие постоянно пытались потрогать торчащие из его груди часы, даже не спрашивая разрешения, хотя на протяжении полувека им только и твердили, что этого делать нельзя. Будь у Бильбо обычное сердце, он жил бы спокойно и беззаботно, но увы, все обстояло иначе.

С самых юных лет Бильбо то и дело приходилось повторять, что к его сердцу нельзя прикасаться, и это порядком надоело. Даже сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, ничего не изменилось, оставалось только ждать, когда же его слова наконец будут услышаны. Ведь речь не о прихоти, а о его здоровье. Жителям Хоббитона следовало бы прислушиваться к протестам Бильбо и больше не пытаться просунуть руку под его шейный платок в надежде нащупать маленький механизм, встроенный в грудь. Заводное сердце было слишком хрупким, и Бильбо никому бы не доверил прикоснуться к нему.

Несмотря на то, что родился Бильбо совсем хилым, с годами он окреп и выглядел теперь достаточно хорошо. Каждое лето он под чутким присмотром матери носился по степям и полям, из-за чего его бледная кожа приобрела здоровый загар. А кулинарное мастерство отца в сочетании с отличным аппетитом самого Бильбо быстро превратили его из костлявого пугала в коренастого крепыша, каким он и должен был быть.

Родители Бильбо, теперь уже покойные, были единственными, кому позволялось прикасаться к его сердцу. Ничего удивительного, ведь именно они и починили его когда-то. Поэтому Бильбо совершенно не переживал: родители в жизни не причинили бы вреда хрупкому механизму, перекачивающему кровь в его теле. И потом, если кто-то и заслужил право держать сердце Бильбо в руках, так это родители.

Жить с заводным сердцем было совсем непросто. Приходилось постоянно помнить о правилах и запретах, и никогда не нарушать их, если, конечно, собираешься прожить долгую жизнь. По счастью, Бильбо не пришлось заучивать наизусть обширный список заумных предостережений. Правил было всего три, причем довольно простых. Мать собственноручно записала их на небольшом кусочке пергамента, и Бильбо теперь хранил его в своем сердце, рядом с маленькой кукушкой. Если бы кто-нибудь из любопытствующих сумел заполучить этот пергамент, то прочел бы следующее:

ПРАВИЛА ЗАВОДНОГО СЕРДЦА  
1\. НЕ ПРИКАСАТЬСЯ К СТРЕЛКАМ  
2\. НЕ ТЕРЯТЬ САМООБЛАДАНИЯ  
3\. НИКОГДА НЕ ВЛЮБЛЯТЬСЯ  
СЛЕДУЙ ЭТИМ ПРАВИЛАМ, ИНАЧЕ ТВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ СНОВА ВЫЙДЕТ ИЗ СТРОЯ

Бильбо с самого раннего детства приучили соблюдать эти правила, разбуди его кто ночью — он отчеканил бы их без запинки. Даже когда Бильбо повзрослел, родители время от времени заставляли его перечислять запреты, только чтобы убедиться, что он их помнит. И теперь эти правила — какая ирония! — он носил в своем сердце.

Так Бильбо и вырос: с одной стороны, он прекрасно знал о трех опасностях, которые могут погубить его, а с другой, не особо о них беспокоился. Так как был уверен, что, если с заводным сердцем случится какая-нибудь неисправность, родители сумеют его перенастроить.

Хоббиты всегда отличались сдержанностью и не срывались по пустякам. Они вообще считались мирным народом, со спокойным нравом, и старались не идти на поводу у своих эмоций. Конечно, в любом правиле бывают исключения, но Бильбо с его хрупким, механическим сердцем, воспитали именно таким: спокойным, чувствительным и сдержанным. Настоящим хоббитом, как сказали бы многие жители Шира.

Первое, что обычно делает любой хоббит после того, как проснулся — завтракает. Раз в неделю, по воскресеньям, Бильбо изменял этому правилу только для того, чтобы продлить свою жизнь. И, как только, еще сонный, открывал глаза — сразу тянулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Нащупывал маленький золотой ключик, затем вставлял его в узкую скважину и заводил свое сердце.

Обычные часы с кукушкой не нужно заводить, у них есть гирьки. Но такие часы, со свисающими гирьками, было бы крайне неудобно носить в груди. А часы, встроенные в сердце, и так причиняли достаточно неудобств. Поэтому родители Бильбо усовершенствовали механизм, и теперь он заводился с помощью ключа. За что Бильбо был безмерно им благодарен.

В то воскресное утро, когда начинается наша история, Бильбо никак не мог найти свой ключик. Накануне вечером он, как обычно, достал его из маленькой коробочки, в которой хранил на протяжении остальной недели, и оставил на тумбочке. Совершенно точно оставил. А если бы каким-то образом все-таки позабыл оставить, то все равно ясно помнил, как доставал ключ из коробочки.

Значит, между этими двумя привычными действиями — достать ключ и положить его на тумбочку — Бильбо на что-то отвлекся. И именно поэтому куда-то задевал главное свое сокровище. От которого, к тому же, напрямую зависела его жизнь.

Бильбо всплеснул руками, переступил с ноги на ногу, лихорадочно осматривая одну из многочисленных гостиных Бэг-энда. Но и здесь ключа тоже не было. Не нашлось его ни в спальне Бильбо, ни в кладовых, ни на кухне, ни в трех из пяти ванных комнат, ни в четырех из восьми столовых, ни в мастерской, ни в коридоре, ни в старой гардеробной его отца.

Тиканье заводного сердца Бильбо, уже немного сбивчивое и болезненное, отдавалось отчетливым эхом в утренней тишине. Будто укоряя и ругая. Но Бильбо и без этого знал, что натворил дел: он давно уже начал поиски, но до сих пор не нашел ключ. И, по правде говоря, начинал паниковать.

Бильбо никогда не был рассеянным. Наоборот, он отличался крайней аккуратностью. В его доме у каждой вещи было свое место. Особенно если эта вещь имела отношение к его заводному сердцу. Прежде чем отойти в мир иной, мать Бильбо не раз повторяла, как важно, чтобы он хорошо заботился о своем сердце. Потому что прекрасно понимала: после ее смерти Бильбо никому не позволит даже взглянуть на часы в своей груди.

Поэтому Бильбо пришлось поискать надежное место для хранения ключика (ведь создать его копию не представлялось возможным из-за слишком сложного строения, которое невозможно было повторить). И Бильбо нашел такое место, наводя как-то порядок в своих инструментах. А еще он научился сам чистить и смазывать внутренние части своего протеза — так, как раньше их чистили мать и отец, — и сделал все, чтоб разобраться во внутреннем устройстве и работе механизма. Так что, когда подошел ее срок, Белладонна Бэггинс почила с миром.

Целых семь лет Бильбо прекрасно справлялся сам. А теперь вот ухитрился потерять этот проклятый ключ.

Бильбо закусил большой палец, чувствуя, как в груди растет тупая боль. Если он не найдет ключ, то не сможет завести часы. Если не завести часы, сердце остановится и он умрет. Быстро или медленно, Бильбо не знал. В Правилах об этом не было сказано ни слова, а сам Бильбо никогда не расспрашивал родителей о таких подробностях. И сейчас просто надеялся, что умрет быстро. Медленная смерть, если верить историям, которые ему довелось прочитать, обычно бывала болезненной.

Заставив себя отвлечься от этих неприятных мыслей, Бильбо постарался вспомнить, чем именно занимался накануне вечером перед сном. Он поужинал, затем вымыл посуду. Устроился в любимом кресле у камина с чашкой кофе и книгой, которую читал в последнее время. Ключа при этом у него с собой не было, он еще не успел достать его из коробочки. Или все-таки успел?

Кто-то позвонил в дверной колокольчик. Бильбо вздохнул. Так и подмывало сказать этому «кому-то», чтобы убирался прочь: время поджимало, и у Бильбо сейчас были дела поважнее. Но в дверь снова позвонили, — похоже, неизвестный посетитель тоже не отличался терпением. Поморщившись, Бильбо направился в прихожую.

— Одну минуту! — крикнул он, закрывая двери в гостиную и на ходу набрасывая покрывала на многочисленные сундуки и коробки. Бильбо всегда так поступал, на всякий случай: заходившие в гости хоббиты никогда не упускали возможности сунуть нос в его вещи.

Бильбо распахнул входную дверь, изобразил вежливую улыбку, но тут же растерянно моргнул. Он пялился на чей-то странного вида пояс с инструментами. И только задрав голову, Бильбо смог разглядеть лицо незваного гостя: бородатого старика, которого он никогда раньше не видел. А может и видел. Было в нем все-таки что-то неуловимо знакомое.

— Э… добрый день.

— И правда, добрый.

Бильбо переступил с ноги на ногу и прочистил горло.

— Чем могу быть полезен?

— Уверен, при желании чем-нибудь да смог бы, если бы мне понадобилась помощь. Но помощь сейчас нужна вовсе не мне, Бильбо Бэггинс, — ответил старик. Прищурившись, он оперся на серебряный посох, покрытый узорами. — Впрочем, судя по оказанному приему, ты совсем не помнишь меня.

— Боюсь, вы правы, — виновато улыбнулся Бильбо. — Не могли бы вы освежить мою память? Я чувствую, что мы знакомы, но подробности как-то не припоминаю.

— Другого я и не ждал. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты был совсем еще малышом.

— Вот как! — Бильбо задумался. — Значит, малышом?

— Что ж, — хмыкнул старик. — Посмотрим… Возможно, ты помнишь мои фейерверки?

— Фейерверки? — повторил Бильбо, и тут же встрепенулся: — Гэндальф?!

— Значит, ты все-таки не забыл меня!

— Ну конечно же нет! Я помню! Как можно забыть эти шутихи, и тем более — создавшего их волшебника. Прошу вас, заходите! — Бильбо посторонился, взмахнул рукой, приглашая гостя в дом, и Гэндальф вошел, снимая шляпу, под которой оказались хитроумные защитные очки с толстыми округлыми линзами. Бильбо сразу ими заинтересовался, но вслух любопытствовать не стал. — Прошу прощения, что не узнал вас сразу.

Но Гэндальф только отмахнулся и весело прищурился. Они прошли в главную гостиную и разместились в старых, но очень удобных креслах. Утренний свет, проникающий сквозь круглые окошки, освещал комнату мягким светом. Усевшись на свое любимое место, Бильбо потер грудь, и Гэндальф не оставил это движение без внимания.

С тех пор, как Бильбо в последний раз видел волшебника, и правда прошло немало лет. Кажется, это было во время одного из праздничных застолий у Старого Тука в канун летнего солнцестояния. В то время родители Бильбо еще были живы, и он помнил, как сидел на коленях у матери, а она до самого рассвета обсуждала с Гэндальфом удивительные паровые машины с востока. Да, хорошие были времена.

— Итак, Бильбо, мой мальчик, — обратился к нему волшебник, возвращая из воспоминаний к действительности. — Как ты тут поживаешь?

— О, прекрасно, — кивнул Бильбо, рассеянно дергая ткань рубашки на груди. Она постоянно цеплялась за углы часового механизма, который из-за этого начинал нестерпимо чесаться. — Да, просто прекрасно.

Гэндальф поднял бровь.

— Просто прекрасно?

— Э… ну да. Именно это я сказал.

— Понятно.

Они замолчали. Бэг-энд тоже был погружен в тишину: его больше не наполняло жестяное постукивание и мелодичный смех. Такой нора стала с тех самых пор, как Бильбо унаследовал ее.

Он сходил за трубкой и кисетом с отборной курительной смесью из Длиннохвостья и предложил ее Гэндальфу. Тот не заставил себя уговаривать и достал из складок мантии свою трубку, но продолжал пристально поглядывать на Бильбо, заставляя его нервничать.

Облизнув губы, Бильбо выпустил кольцо ароматного дыма. Волшебники вообще печально славились тем, что из-за этой своей таинственности и загадочных взглядов вечно заставляли окружающих чувствовать себя неуютно. Поэтому Бильбо решил не особо беспокоиться из-за осмотра, устроенного ему гостем.

Гэндальф, конечно, был близким другом его родителей, но это не объясняло причины его появления в Бэг-энде сейчас. Возможно, волшебник не знал об их кончине, и надеялся повидаться с ними. В таком случае Бильбо придется объяснять, что именно с ними случилось, а он не готов был к таким разговорам — ни с Гэндальфом, ни с кем-либо еще. И именно поэтому в свое время отправил многочисленные письма, сообщая сначала о смерти отца, затем — о смерти матери.

Шестеренки в заводном сердце Бильбо дрогнули, и грудь его тут же пронзила тонкая игла боли. Он подавил готовый вырваться всхлип, но Гэндальф все равно нахмурился: наверное, по выражению лица Бильбо было понятно, насколько ему сейчас не по себе.

— С тобой точно все в порядке, Бильбо?

— Да, точно, — ответил он, но затем внезапно побледнел. — Ох. Боже мой. О боже мой, ключ.

— Ключ?

— Да, да! Ключ! — Бильбо торопливо вскочил, отбрасывая трубку. — Я потерял свой ключ, а мне нужно завести сердце — очень нужно завести — до полудня. Я как раз искал его, но потом появился ты, я немного отвлекся и потерял драгоценное время! Время, которое мог бы потратить на поиски ключа, я потратил на тебя! Прости, я вовсе не хочу тебя обидеть. Принимать гостей всегда приятно, но только… только не сейчас.

— Естественно, — кивнул Гэндальф как-то слишком уж спокойно. — Итак, расскажи мне, как же выглядит этот твой ключ?

— Маленький. Размером с указательный палец. Обычный указательный палец.

— Обычный?

— Ну, с указательный палец хоббита. — Бильбо взмахнул рукой так, словно вынужден объяснять совершенно очевидные вещи. — Ключ сделан из золота. И довольно замысловато выглядит.

— С выточенными завитушками и листочками?

— Да. — Бильбо подозрительно посмотрел на волшебника. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Гэндальф молча указал на каминную полку. Там, невинно поблескивая в утреннем свете, лежал тот самый ключик. Бильбо сдавленно пискнул и бросился к нему. Какое облегчение! По правде говоря, Бильбо уже думал, что не успеет найти ключ вовремя и просто умрет. И что бы он сказал дорогой матушке, встретив ее на том свете? Что бы сказал отцу? Что умер из-за собственной глупости и беспечности? Тогда Бильбо совершенно точно умер бы еще раз, уже от стыда.

Бильбо извинился, что на минутку отлучится, выскочил в коридор и бросился в свою комнату. Оказавшись там, закрыл дверь и расстегнул жилетку и рубашку, чтобы добраться до часов, торчавших из его груди. Часы эти были сделаны из золота, чтобы не ржавели от крови. Бильбо погладил их, стараясь не задеть рукой стрелки, а затем завел. Результат не заставил себя ждать: Бильбо сразу почувствовал прилив бодрости и сил, словно скинул не один десяток лет.

Довольно вздохнув, Бильбо застегнул одежду, положил ключ в коробочку и вернулся в гостиную. Гэндальф сидел как ни в чем ни бывало, словно и не двигался с места, но Бильбо ни на секунду не сомневался, что волшебник успел всюду сунуть свой нос. Истари, что с него возьмешь.

Гэндальф поднял бровь.

— Все в порядке?

— В порядке, — подтвердил Бильбо, усаживаясь обратно и принимая у Гэндальфа свою трубку. А, заметив, что на ковре не было ни следа от пепла, с признательностью улыбнулся. — Благодарю.

— Не стоит. Но не могу не признать, я немало удивился, узнав, что Бильбо Бэггинс потерял ключ от своего заводного сердца. Ты никогда не был рассеянным, Бильбо, и меня беспокоит, что ты забыл, куда положил столь важную вещь.

— Прошу прощения, но мне кажется, у каждого из нас бывают неудачные дни, — фыркнул Бильбо.

— Что верно, то верно, — признал Гэндальф, попыхивая своей трубкой. — Но, может быть, какие-нибудь заботы отвлекают твой разум, заставляя мысли столь опасно блуждать?

— Благодарю за заботу, но мой разум в полном порядке. И мои мысли — тоже.

— Бильбо Бэггинс, я интересуюсь потому, что беспокоюсь! — В голосе Гэндальфа зазвучали железные нотки. — А беспокоюсь я потому, что волнуюсь за тебя. Так что не торопись так огрызаться.

Бильбо так и подмывало поддаться внезапному и праведному негодованию, но он знал, что намерения Гэндальфа и правда были самыми добрыми, и грубить ему в ответ не стоило. К тому же, часовой механизм сердца натужно скрипнул в ответ на такой сердитый порыв, и Бильбо поморщился. Правило номер два.

Гэндальф наклонился вперед и нахмурился.

— Бильбо, ты уверен, что все в порядке?

— Да. Нет. Я… — Бильбо застонал. Судя по всему, волшебник прекрасно видел, что его состояние далеко от привычного «в порядке», так зачем же и дальше притворяться? Бильбо потер виски. — Возможно, у меня и правда небольшая проблема. Совсем-совсем маленькая.

— Ну, и что же это? Будь спокоен, я обязательно помогу тебе, если смогу.

— Вообще-то, я даже не уверен, стоит ли из-за этого так переживать. Просто я… У меня бывает какое-то… покалывание. Боль в груди и тому подобное. Совсем несильная и довольно быстро проходит. Но я все равно немного переживаю.

Гэндальф задумчиво пожевал трубку.

— И ты думаешь, что все это из-за твоих часов, — заключил он наконец.

— Да. Возможно. Хотя я искренне надеюсь, что не из-за них, но в последнее время шестеренки и правда то и дело заедают. Несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы я заметил. Мои часы всегда шли очень гладко, но прошло немало лет с тех пор, как их проверял мастер. И теперь я переживаю, что с механизмом могло случиться что-то серьезное, а я просто не замечаю.

— Хочешь, чтобы я их осмотрел?

— Нет! — Бильбо непроизвольно поднес руку к сердцу, и испуганно посмотрел на Гэндальфа. Тот ответил ему таким спокойным взглядом, что Бильбо тут же смутился и постарался взять себя в руки. — Прости. Просто никто, кроме родителей, никогда не прикасался к моему сердцу.

— Мудрое решение, — кивнул Гэндальф. — Но сейчас самое время позволить кому-нибудь еще взглянуть на него.

— Ну, не знаю, — покачал головой Бильбо, затягиваясь трубкой и выпуская клубы дыма, словно угрюмый дракон. Потом он сморщил нос, отчего стал уже похож на пугливого кролика. — Звучит неприятно. Боюсь даже представить.

Словно в знак согласия, стрелки его сердца на секунду испуганно замерли, посылая укол ледяной боли. Бильбо сделал вид, что закашлялся, только чтобы скрыть готовый вырваться стон, и постарался как можно незаметнее потереть грудь.

— Наверное, ты немало удивишься, — ответил Гэндальф, — но на самом деле все может оказаться с точностью до наоборот.

— Готов ли ты обещать, что так оно и будет?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гэндальф. — Единственный, кто может это гарантировать — ты сам, да и то, признаю, только до определенной степени.

Бильбо скривился.

— Не очень-то обнадеживает.

— И не должно обнадеживать.

— Что ж, премного благодарен, — фыркнул Бильбо.

Гэндальф хмыкнул, и они замолчали, продолжая дымить своими трубками. Занятие это расслабляло и поднимало настроение, поэтому Бильбо не заметил, как потерял счет времени. Но очень скоро часы в его груди напомнили, что приближается полдень, и Бильбо растерянно моргнул. Он уже пропустил завтрак, и вот-вот пропустит второй завтрак, если не встанет и не приготовит его.

Бильбо постучал трубкой по пепельнице и поднялся. Он поинтересовался у Гэндальфа, чего бы тот хотел отведать, рассудив, что волшебник не откажется присоединиться к трапезе. А затем отправился в одну их своих кладовых. В ней Бильбо хранил большую часть выпечки, и сейчас он достал пирог с патокой и булочки с изюмом. Разложил их в столовой, затем сделал апельсиновый сок.

Все это время его заводное сердце тикало почти синхронно с настоящим. Почти. Бильбо помнил, что именно чувствовал, когда ритм работы часов и сердца в его груди идеально совпадал. И сейчас этого ощущения не было. Он рассеянно потирал грудь, продолжая накрывать на стол: отрезал кусок пирога себе и Гэндальфу, щедро украсил их взбитыми сливками. Сам Гэндальф появился, как только стол был накрыт, и попросил бокал красного вина. Бильбо добродушно закатил глаза: Гэндальф ничто так не любил, как крепкое ширское вино из Южной Чети.

— Не слишком ли рано для вина? — поддел его Бильбо.

— Дорогой мой Бильбо, — ответил Гэндальф. — Для хорошего вина никогда не бывает слишком рано.

Пришлось Бильбо сходить в погреб и принести бутылку Старого Вайнярдского.

— Только всю не выпей, — предупредил он, поставив ее перед Гэндальфом.

Обычно, когда у хоббитов начиналась трапеза, все разговоры поначалу затихали. Так было и сейчас. Бильбо с удовольствием поболтал бы и во время еды, но Гэндальф казался полностью очарован аппетитными ароматами, которыми всегда отличалась даже простейшие из хоббитских блюд. Наклонившись к столу, волшебник уплетал пирог за обе щеки, да так, что даже на бороду попало немного сливок. Бильбо хихикнул, делая вид, что вытирает губы салфеткой, но ничего не сказал, не желая отвлекать гостя от трапезы. Всегда приятно видеть, что твоя стряпня пришлась по душе, а Бильбо нечасто получал такое удовольствие. Навещали его нечасто, а если и заходили в гости, то меньше всего интересовались выпечкой. Обычно гостей Бильбо больше привлекали серебряные ложки, золотые часы и алмазные запонки, доставшиеся в наследство от покойного деда.

— Итак, что же ты собираешься делать? — спросил Гэндальф, отвлекая Бильбо от невеселых размышлений.

— Прошу прощения?

— Что ты собираешься делать? — повторил волшебник, указывая на грудь Бильбо. — С твоим сердцем? Необходимо, чтобы его проверил часовщик. Причем не просто разбирающийся в часах, а часовых дел мастер.

— Да, знаю, — вздохнул Бильбо, отщипывая кусочек булочки с изюмом. — Но тебе наверняка прекрасно известно, что мало кто умеет работать с такими протезами, как мой. Если подумать, я уже лет десять не слышал, чтобы упоминали кого-то, кроме моих родителей.

— В Шире таких мастеров и правда нет, — согласился Гэндальф. — Но часовщик, способный починить твое сердце, все-таки существует. И так случилось, что я его знаю.

— В самом деле? И ты доверил бы ему мое сердце?

— Несомненно. Возможно, внешне Торин и кажется грубоватым, но он добр душой.

— Торин?

— Так его зовут, — кивнул Гэндальф, снова наполняя свой бокал Старым Вайньярдским. — Он гном и часовых дел мастер. У него своя мастерская, Эребор, в Одинокой Горе. Семейное дело. Торин унаследовал его около полувека назад.

— Никогда о нем не слышал.

— Как? Ты не слышал об Эреборе?

— Прости, нет.

— Не стоит извиняться. Просто я решил, что твоя мать наверняка рассказывала об этом удивительном месте.

Бильбо только покачал головой.

— Нет, даже не упоминала. И отец, кстати, тоже.

— А стоило бы. Нынешние потомки Дурина могут оказаться единственными, кто в состоянии настроить твое сердце, не повредив его. — Гэндальф выпрямился, и во взгляде его появился озорной огонек. — В таком случае, полагаю, эта честь предоставлена мне. Что ж, пей свой апельсиновый сок и слушай. Я расскажу тебе о лучшем часовом мастере Средиземья.


	2. Chapter 2

В мастерской Бунго и Белладонны хранилась толстая книга в темном кожаном переплете. Его украшали завитушки из стали, а страницы пожелтели от времени. Книгу эту создавали сами Бэггинсы, копируя и добавляя все новые и новые карты мира, так что застежки переплета еле смыкались.

Двенадцать лет назад, по настоянию Бильбо, Бэггинсы собрали карты воедино и назвали ее «Коричневой путеводной книгой». Белладонна любила листать ее, сидя на улице: прокладывала пути и маршруты, водила по ним указательным пальцем и нашептывала Бильбо истории о дальних королевствах и удивительных городах. Бунго тоже любил усаживаться рядом, попыхивать трубкой и мысленно путешествовать по дальним странам.

Бильбо целых семь лет не заходил в мастерскую. Когда умер отец, Бильбо стал появляться здесь все реже и реже, а потом, после смерти матери, и вовсе решил запечатать вход. В конце концов, какой прок теперь от мастерской и механических штуковин в ней? В отличие от родителей, Бильбо не испытывал никакого желания изобретать устройства, смешивать вещества и смотреть, что получиться, или переписываться с механиками и инженерами со всех концов света.

Нет, Бильбо вполне устраивало то, что он имел. Ему нравилась спокойная, будничная жизнь, безопасная и уютная. Ежедневная рутина, тихая и безопасная, как нельзя лучше подходила его хрупкому заводному сердцу. Любое напряжение или путешествие плохо скажутся на его здоровье.

Но Гэндальф с этим не согласился. Наоборот, он считал, что Бильбо следует отправиться на восток. И, пока они завтракали, долго рассказывал о легендарных гномах с их не менее легендарными мастерскими и диковинными изобретениями, но Бильбо слушал его вполуха. Все это казалось слишком безумным, чтобы быть правдой, а на всякую чепуху Бильбо обычно внимания не обращал. Но, прощаясь с Гэндальфом, все-таки пообещал, что обязательно заглянет в карты родителей. И именно поэтому стоял сейчас перед круглой железной дверью в мастерскую.

Бильбо провел ладонью по холодной металлической поверхности и только потом открыл дверь. Мастерская была залита солнечным светом, проникавшим сквозь круглые окошки. В его лучах плясал целый рой пылинок, скопившихся за долгие годы. Бильбо поморгал — глаза, непривыкшие к такой пыли, сразу заслезились — и шагнул внутрь. Нужно во что бы то ни стало найти книгу в коричневом переплете, которую он так хорошо помнил.

Бильбо почему-то ожидал, что поиски книги займут немало времени, но нашел ее почти сразу. Она лежала точно там, где ее оставила в последний раз мать: на рабочем столе у окна. Захватив книгу, Бильбо, осторожно ступая и стараясь ни к чему больше не прикасаться, направился к выходу. И только когда дверь за ним с тихим щелчком закрылась, наконец-то выдохнул и сообразил, что все это время старался не дышать.

Вернувшись в кабинет, он уселся за свой стол, смахнул с обложки пыль и, положив книгу на колено, открыл прямо на середине, где, насколько он помнил, были карты восточных земель. Переплет тихо скрипнул, и секунду спустя Бильбо уже разглядывал ту, на которой были показаны Одинокая гора и Дейл, а так же озеро, отделявшее их от Эсгарота.

Бильбо проследил пальцем изгиб чернильной линии, обозначавшей Одинокую гору. Гэндальф говорил, что именно где-то там спрятана мастерская гнома-часовщика. И Бильбо придется ее отыскать, если он хочет починить свое заводное сердце. Впрочем, чинить механизм как раз не нужно, скорее только проверить и перенастроить. Сердце Бильбо в целости и сохранности, ведь все эти годы он тщательно оберегал его.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Значит, отсюда нужно сначала добраться до Пригорья, из него — до Раздола… А потом через… — Он перелистнул страницу и сощурился, пытаясь разобрать мудреные надписи на карте. — …Потом через перевал, а дальше будет Лихолесье. Или лучше взять севернее и обойти лес?

Бильбо никогда еще не выбирался так далеко от Хоббитона — все из-за своего сердца, — и понятия не имел, как готовиться к столь долгим путешествиям. Но его мать, до того как обосновалась в Бэг-энде, успела немало попутешествовать. Ее записи должны быть где-то в конце: Бильбо помнил, как она дописывала в книгу свои воспоминания.

В отличие от привычной каллиграфии Шира, почерк Белладонны был угловатым и небрежным. И как нельзя лучше отражал ее беспокойный нрав: мать Бильбо всегда готова была бросить ручку и незаконченные записи, если появлялось какое-нибудь более интересное занятие. И сейчас, читая ее многочисленные письма то к Старому Туку, то к ее мужу (тогда еще просто близкому другу), Бильбо не мог сдержать улыбки. Белладонна взахлеб рассказывала обо всех и вся, так что, казалось, каждая строчка на пергаменте буквально лучилась ее счастьем.

Но вскоре улыбка Бильбо поблекла: оказалось, его мать ни слова не написала о том, как именно она путешествовала, ограничиваясь рассказами о своих впечатлениях. Очень непрактичный подход: после стольких странствий не оставить ни одного дельного совета тем, кто, возможно, пошел бы по ее стопам. Бильбо тут же пожалел, что сам никогда не расспрашивал ее о деталях. Но, с другой стороны, он и предположить не мог, что в один прекрасный день сердце, до этого вынуждавшее его жить затворником, заставит его отправиться в путешествие. 

Да-да, как бы ни хотелось Бильбо остаться в своем привычном маленьком мирке, он понимал, что покинуть родные стены все-таки придется. Умирать так рано Бильбо не собирался, но если часы не прекратят капризничать, его ждет верная смерть: сломанное сердце и вечный сон. А он слишком любил жизнь, чтобы смиренно ждать, пока это случится. Поэтому хочешь не хочешь, но отправиться в неизведанные дали ему все-таки придется.

В дверь громко постучали. Бильбо подпрыгнул от неожиданности, чуть не уронив книгу прямо себе на ногу. Золотая кукушка, гнездившаяся в его груди, выскочила из своего домика, хотя часы показывали всего лишь четверть первого. Похоже, раздражение, которое сейчас закипало внутри Бильбо, заставляло часовой механизм его сердца спешить. 

Проворчав что-то себе под нос, Бильбо затолкнул птицу обратно, положил книгу на стол и отправился открывать входную дверь.

— Бильбо! — вместо приветствия с упреком воскликнула Лобелия Саквиль-Бэггинс. Она вообще только и делала, что вечно всех упрекала. Вот и теперь смотрела так, словно Бильбо подсунул ей несвежий салат. — Решил пропустить второй завтак, не так ли?

— Скорее отложить, если тебя это так интересует, — возразил Бильбо с вежливой улыбкой. — Как раз сейчас я немного занят, Лобелия. Так что если чем-то могу помочь…

— Помочь? Мне? Я-то как раз в помощи не нуждаюсь! — заявила Лобелия, повторив слова Гэндальфа, что немало удивило Бильбо. — Что это за человек заходил к тебе этим утром, Бильбо? Что ему было нужно?

— А тебе какое дело?

— Он мог оказаться опасным! А ты вот так, запросто, впустил его в свой дом!

— Я впустил его в дом, потому что мы знакомы.

— Ах, значит, вы знакомы?!— Похоже, утверждать такое оказалось еще хуже, чем признаться, что волшебник угрозами заставил пустить его в дом. Лобелия отпрянула, словно от пощечины, так что декоративные шестеренки, служившие украшением на ее маленькой шляпке, жалобно звякнули. — Что это за знакомства такие? Что у тебя общего с таким человеком?

— Каким это таким?

— Не строй из себя дурачка, Бильбо! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— А я уверен, что не понимаю.

— Нет, понимаешь! Он чужак — это же очевидно. Очевиднее не бывает.

— Ну и что с того? — Бильбо поднял бровь, только потому, что знал, как это обычно бесит Лобелию. — Хорошо, он чужак. Но это не значит, что он плохой или опасный.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Вообще-то, я и правда это знаю, — возразил Бильбо, не в силах сдержать торжествующую ухмылку. — Я знаю его, знаю, кто он. А вот ты наверняка шпионила за ним, пока он навещал старого доброго знакомого.

Лобелия покраснела.

— Я всего лишь переживаю о тебе, Бильбо. Мы все переживаем, — отчеканила она. — Ты так давно никуда не выходишь. От всех отдалился. Становишься необщительным затворником. Становишься чудным. Странным.

— Позволь напомнить, я всегда был чудным и странным.

— Но тебя никогда не называли Сумасшедшим Бэггинсом, пока твоя дорогая матушка не… — Лобелия осеклась, успев все-таки подумать до того, как ее болтливый язык закончил фразу. Затем, хмыкнув, продолжила: — В общем, я хотела сказать… Ты всегда был особенным, да, но теперь твои странности уже переходят всякие границы, неужели ты сам этого не видишь?

— Нет, не вижу.

От возмущения Лобелия застыла с открытым ртом.

— Бильбо Бэггинс!

— Да, это я. Добрый день. И я вовсе не шутил, когда сказал, что очень занят, Лобелия. Твоя забота о моем благополучии весьма похвальна, хотя и немного неуместна. Особенно если учитывать, что беспокоиться пока совершенно не о чем, — заявил Бильбо. Действительно, пусть Лобелия отложит свое беспокойство примерно на неделю, когда он отправится в места, куда не ступала нога хоббита. Вслух же он добавил: — Я как раз собирался наконец позавтракать. Ты же не станешь лишать больного человека возможности как следует подкрепиться?

Лобелия снова хмыкнула.

— Конечно, не стану. Я все равно собиралась сходить на рынок. Всего доброго, кузен.

— Доброго дня, — ответил Бильбо, дождался, пока Лобелия спустится по дорожке и выйдет за калитку, и только потом закрыл дверь. — Ну, наконец-то убралась, — громко объявил он, оставшись один в большой прихожей.

Он выглянул в окно, чтобы осмотреть свой палисадник. Слишком уж вежливо попрощалась Лобелия, и удалилась тоже подозрительно поспешно. Бильбо переживал, что она снова оборвала готовые расцвести бутоны перед тем, как постучать — кто-кто, а Лобелии не впервой совершать столь мерзкие поступки.

Как бы то ни было, цветы выглядели нетронутыми. Просто удивительно. Немного упокоившись, Бильбо быстро перекусил и снова направиться в кабинет. Нужно было изучить карты и проложить маршрут путешествия: откладывать неизбежное Бильбо не собирался.

И вообще, возможно, ему даже понравится путешествовать. Кто знает? Вдруг и его хрупкое сердце найдет чему поучиться в новых мирах? Или же наоборот, заводное сердце не выдержит такого напряжения, циферблат вылетит, вспарывая стрелками грудную клетку, а сам Бильбо в то же мгновение умрет. Мало ли что может случиться, правильно?

Правильно.

С наступлением вечера вернулся и Гэндальф. Бильбо не ожидал, что тот появится снова, так что и на этот раз визит волшебника застал его врасплох. Гэндальф же только рассмеялся и потрепал его по голове, затем снял шляпу и привычно уже направился в гостиную, где они сидели утром. Бильбо, немного недовольный, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком, последовал за ним. И снова они уселись каждый на свое место и достали трубки.

— Не ожидал, что ты вернешься, — признался Бильбо.

— В самом деле? Отчего же?

— Я подумал, что принимать в гостях волшебника — само по себе уже необычно, — пояснил Бильбо. — И никак не ожидал, что такая честь выпадет мне дважды, причем в один и тот же день!

Гэндальф поцокал языком:

— О, глупости.

— Возможно. Но вы, волшебники, довольно неуловимый люд. Вас сложно найти, и еще сложнее долго удерживать на одном месте, — возразил Бильбо, выпуская кольцо дыма. — Но раз уж ты здесь, останешься поужинать со мной?

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь, — передразнил его Гэндальф, заставив Бильбо хихикнуть. — И, возможно, ты даже выделишь мне одну из гостевых комнат, чтобы я мог тут переночевать? Боюсь, ни один постоялый двор меня не примет.

— Даже «Всем рады!»?

— Особенно «Всем рады».

— Надо же. А я-то думал… Хм. — Бильбо пожевал мундштук своей трубки, раздумывая о чем-то. — Что ж, в таком случае, им не стоило выбирать такое название, чтобы никого не вводить в заблуждение.

— Совершенно согласен. — Гэндальф выпустил сквозь приоткрытые губы состоявшую из дыма змейку с треугольной головой. Вскоре дымчатая змейка, извиваясь, заскользила вдоль потолка. — Но я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать ужин и ночлег, какими бы захватывающими не казались эти темы. Я пришел, чтобы обсудить с тобой предстоящее путешествие.

Бильбо скривился.

— А это обязательно?

— Обязательно, — отрезал Гэндальф. — Скажи мне, Бильбо, знаешь ли ты, как добраться до Эребора в кратчайшие сроки, при этом не подвергая себя ненужным опасностям?

Бильбо засопел.

— У меня есть книги о том, как это сделать. Много книг.

— Для пикника сведений из книг, возможно, было бы и достаточно. Но не для того, чтобы ответить на мой вопрос, — возразил волшебник. — И тем более не для того, чтобы пройти через все Средиземье.

— Я прекрасно могу о себе позаботиться, — солгал Бильбо. 

Гэндальф так выразительно на него посмотрел, что и без всяких слов стало ясно, какого он мнения о способностях Бильбо. Затем волшебник откашлялся, вытряхнул пепел из трубки в камин и неторопливо спрятал ее в один из многочисленных кармашков на поясе.

— В любом случае, тебе понадобятся попутчики. Я бы посоветовал торговый караван, отправляющийся в Эсгарот из Пригорья где-то через месяц, но мы не можем ждать так долго.

— Что же ты предлагаешь? — с кислой миной поинтересовался Бильбо, давая понять, что если и принимает помощь и совет Гэндальфа, то весьма неохотно. Выпустив еще одно кольцо дыма, он продолжил: — Сомневаюсь, что в мою дверь постучат какие-нибудь путешественники и предложат составить им компанию.

— Хм.

Бильбо подозрительно прищурился.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Ты сказал «хм». Это не ничего.

— Дорогой мой Бильбо, — сверкнул глазами Гэндальф, — это даже не слово.

Бильбо упрямо поджал губы.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Ты же знаешь, что веришь.

— И уже начинаю думать, что с моей стороны это глупо и неразумно.

В это время прозвенел дверной колокольчик. Бильбо посмотрел в сторону прихожей, затем перевел взгляд на Гэндальфа, но даже не пошевелился, чтобы подняться и открыть дверь. Волшебник многозначительно поднял густые брови, так что теперь они точь-в-точь повторяли изгиб его круглых защитных очков. И постарался придать себе самый невинный вид, но промахнулся на пару миль. 

— Разве ты не собираешься ответить? — не выдержал он наконец.

— А ст _о_ ит?

— Ну, это ты сам решай, — ответил Гэндальф, да с таким видом, словно другого выхода у Бильбо не было. — Ты же всегда и все решаешь сам.

Бильбо ответил сердитым взглядом, и тут же почувствовал укол большой стрелки своего заводного сердца, которая, очевидно, наказывала его за невежливость. Каждая секунда ожидания отдавалась новой тонкой болью. И Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как уступить требованию своего сердца. Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся. Гэндальф следил за ним с торжествующим видом и прямо лучился самодовольством.

— Я еще пожалею об этом, не так ли? — угрюмо спросил Бильбо.

Но Гэндальф улыбнулся.

— Только если сам дашь себе повод для сожалений.

Бильбо направился в прихожую, открыл входную дверь и обнаружил за ней гнома. Светловолосого и довольно юного, несмотря на то, что тот был выше Бильбо. Одежда гнома казалась странной: ткань в сочетании с металлом, кожей и мехом. Причем всего этого было чересчур много по сравнению с обычными одеяниями гномов. Не теряя времени, незваный гость поклонился и представился: «Фили». Бильбо кланяться не стал — во-первых, потому что не в обычаях хоббитов кланяться первому встречному, а во-вторых, потому что просто-напросто опешил, увидев гнома в Шире, на пороге своего дома. Но все-таки представился. И благоразумно решил не комментировать ни странное имя гнома, ни его не менее странные одежды.

Гном протиснулся внутрь, словно имел полное право зайти в дом Бильбо, и теперь с любопытством осматривался. Он повесил плащ на крючок, а внушительное количество клинков сбросил на сундук, в котором когда-то хранилось приданное матери Бильбо. Хоббит что-то пискнул, торопливо подхватил их с сундука и стал озираться, не совсем представляя, куда обычно кладут мечи и сабли. И, не придумав ничего лучше, решил запихать их в подставку для зонтика.

— Поосторожней с этим добром, — предостерег гном — Фили — проходя дальше по коридору. — У тебя хорошее жилье. Кто его построил?

— Мой отец.

— Правда? Я и не знал, что хоббиты умеют делать такие штуки.

— Чт… Конечно же, мы умеем! — воскликнул Бильбо, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое возмущение. Возможно, представителей его народа привыкли считать глуповатыми и мягкотелыми, но кто-кто, а гномы уж точно не должны принимать на веру подобные глупости. — Любой житель Средиземья способен, как ты говоришь, «делать такие штуки». С чего это ты вдруг решил, что мы неумехи?

— Сужу по виду, — пожал плечами Фили, затем ухмыльнулся и затопал дальше по коридору, заглядывая в каждую комнату, мимо которой проходил, словно искал что-то. Бильбо поспешил следом. — Но, полагаю, я ошибался, да? Раз уж ты едешь с нами, и Капитан тебя берет.

— Капитан? Что еще за капитан?

— Мама, — коротко пояснил Фили. — А, Гэндальф, вот ты где!

— Добрый вечер, Фили.

— А я думал, ты уже далеко.

— Нет-нет. Я еще здесь. А где же капитан? Я думал, она придет.

— Да, она…

— Прошу прощения, но… — прервал их Бильбо. — Гэндальф? Не мог бы ты… э… объяснить, что здесь происходит?

Он махнул рукой в сторону гнома, удобно расположившегося в любимом кресле Бильбо.

— Думаю, Фили все объяснит куда лучше меня. Да, Фили?

— Ага. — Гном выпрямился. — Я здесь от имени мамы.

— Вот как? — Бильбо ждал, что Фили скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот продолжал молчать. Поэтому пришлось спросить: — И зачем же ты здесь? Не думаю, что знаком с твоей матерью.

— Конечно, не знаком. Но я должен убедиться, что ты безопасен. То есть, не представляешь угрозы. Пусть ты и хоббит, и пусть Гэндальф поручился за тебя, но нам все равно нужно было проверить. Придурки на борту нам ни к чему.

Бильбо растерянно посмотрел на Гэндальфа.

— На борту?

— Я имел в виду, на «Эред Луин», — пояснил Фили и тоже посмотрел на Гэндальфа. — Он что, еще ничего не знает?

— Знает, но пока не все, — ответил Гэндальф, и повернулся к хоббиту: — Бильбо. Я нашел замечательную компанию гномов, с которыми ты сможешь отправиться в путешествие. У них есть воздушный корабль, так что ты доберешься до Дэйла менее чем за три недели, если погода будет хорошей.

Бильбо подозревал, что Гэндальф вернулся неспроста, и с каким-нибудь безумным планом. Но даже представить себе не мог, что план этот включает полет на дирижабле в компании детей Аулэ. Все это казалось настолько невероятным, что Бильбо целую минуту пялился на Гэндальфа, надеясь, что услышанное — не более чем дурная шутка.

Но волшебник оставался совершенно серьезным. Тогда Бильбо кашлянул — именно так когда-то делал отец, если мать выдавала что-нибудь особенно нехарактерное для хоббитов. Ослабил шейный платок, который сейчас, казалось, куда сильнее обычного сдавливал горло. А в это время в груди заходилось — тикало его сердце, яснее ясного выражая свое отношение к происходящему.

— Вы это серьезно? То есть, вы с ума сошли. То есть… — Бильбо решил обратиться к Фили: — Эм, простите, мистер гном, но я как-то даже не знаю. Гэндальф вообще ничего мне не говорил.

— Он всегда так делает, — ухмыльнулся Фили.

— Не всё и не всегда следует непременно облачать в слова, — возразил волшебник. — Иначе слова мои потеряют силу и останутся неуслышанными. Разве могу я допустить такое?

— Полагаю, нет. — Бильбо сжал пальцами переносицу. — Но как тебе вообще все это в голову пришло? Я? На воздушном корабле? С гномами? Да мое сердце откажет еще до того, как мы взлетим!

— Не переживайте, мистер Боггинс. Мы постараемся, чтобы с вашей бороды ни волоска не упало, — пообещал было Фили, и только потом вспомнил, что на лице Бильбо вообще нет никакой растительности. Но гном не растерялся, и, оглядев копну кудрей Бильбо, тут же поправился: — То есть, с вашей головы.

— Да, да, хорошо, — пробормотал Бильбо, не потому, что все действительно было хорошо, а потому что его разум разрывался между всякими «Ни-за-что-на свете» и «Сию-же-секунду-покиньте-мой-дом». И ни одну из этих фраз Бильбо не мог произнести вслух, так как не хотел разгневать волшебника и его юного друга. — И я Бэггинс, мистер Фили. Бэггинс, а не Боггинс. И сейчас я хотел бы наконец-то поужинать, в тишине и покое. Вы присоединитесь к нам?

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался гном. — Мне нужно поскорее возвращаться.

— Так значит, Бильбо может присоединиться к вашему экипажу? — спросил Гэндальф.

— Не думаю, что мама будет против, так что — да, если хочет, то может присоединиться, — кивнул Фили, и перевел ясный взгляд на Бильбо. — Мы отправляемся завтра в полдень, мистер Бэггинс. Вам следует быть там за час до отправки.

— Завтра? — встрепенулся Бильбо. — Но у меня ничего не приготовлено!

— Значит, самое время начинать готовиться, да? — Фили хлопнул по коленям и поднялся. — С собой берите только самое необходимое. Одного заплечного мешка более чем достаточно. Уверен, Гэндальф поможет вам собраться: он уже не раз путешествовал с нами.

После этого Бильбо проводил Фили к входной двери, распрощался с ним и долго еще смотрел вслед уверенно шагающему по Бэгшот-роу гному, пока тот не скрылся в вечернем сумраке. Часы в груди Бильбо беспокойно тикали, причиняя боль. Но эта боль в сердце не вызывала ни страха, ни тревоги. Почему именно — Бильбо размышлять не стал, а вместо этого вернулся в дом и стал готовить ужина для себя и Гэндальфа.

Конечно, если говорить начистоту, Бильбо хотел бы выбрать более подходящий способ для путешествия. Присоединиться к экипажу воздушного судна — причем, экипажу, состоящему из гномов! — такие потрясения его заводное сердце вряд ли выдержит. А если заводной механизм окончательно сдаст, что тогда? Бильбо отправится к праотцам, а ведь именно этого он всеми силами пытался избежать.

Пожалуй, лучшим выходом был торговый караван, о котором обмолвился Гэндальф. Конечно, такое путешествие займет больше времени и будет более рискованным, чем полет на дирижабле. Но Бильбо почему-то думал, что люди или хоббиты в качестве попутчиков — гораздо лучше, чем орава гномов. Последние, как известно, были очень сплоченным и обособленным народом, и Бильбо не хотелось бы чувствовать себя незваным гостем и изгоем. Неприятные переживания обязательно отразятся на его сердце: этот горький урок Бильбо усвоил в печальные месяцы после похорон обоих своих родителей.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу путешествовать с ними, — сказал он Гэндальфу за десертом.

— Как скажешь, Бильбо, — ответил волшебник. — Как скажешь.

***

После ужина Бильбо удалился в свою комнату, вежливо отклонив предложение Гэндальфа покурить немного на свежем воздухе. День выдался долгим и беспокойным, и Бильбо слишком устал. Назойливый, как жужжание мухи, голосок в голове нашептывал, что на самом деле он ложится пораньше чтобы успеть как следует отдохнуть на случай, если утром решит-таки отправиться в путешествие вместе с экипажем «Эред Луин». Бильбо старался не обращать внимания на этот голосок, ибо по горькому опыту знал: каждый раз, когда он к нему прислушивается, вместо выгоды получает одни проблемы.

Бильбо просто устал, вот и все. Разве не должен хоббит чувствовать усталость после дня, полного волшебников, гномов, разговоров о часовых дел мастерах, воздушных кораблях и других малоприятных вещах? Бильбо считал, что заслуженно устал. Поэтому неторопливо разделся, натянул ночную рубашку, одернул ткань, когда она зацепилась за часы с кукушкой.

Кровать прогнулась под его весом, и Бильбо со вздохом уткнулся лицом в подушку. Тело казалось отяжелевшим, словно он не просто устал, а был полностью истощен. Звук биения заводного сердца эхом отдавался в темноте спальни, и это привычное тиканье вовсе не раздражало, а наоборот, в одно мгновение убаюкало Бильбо.

Когда он проснулся, где-то в норе негромко напевал Гэндальф. Бильбо поднялся, умылся, оделся, потом отправился на поиски своего незваного гостя. И нашел его в одной из небольших гостиных: Гэндальф сидел за столиком и заправлялся морковным пирогом с кофе. На этот раз он даже потрудился снять защитные очки и пояс с инструментами, как и полагалось поступать тому, кто хоть мало-мальски знаком с правилами трапезного этикета.

Еды на столе было достаточно и на двоих, поэтому Бильбо тоже уселся завтракать.

— Доброе утро.

— В каком смысле? — спросил волшебник.

Бильбо налил себе чашечку кофе.

— В смысле, что утро доброе.

Гэндальф усмехнулся и вернулся к своей еде. Некоторое время они завтракали в молчании, так что утреннюю тишину нарушали только постукивание столовых приборов и позвякивание чашек и блюдец. Насытившись, Бильбо промокнул губы салфеткой и посмотрел в ближайшее окно. Солнце, похоже, взошло совсем недавно, а значит, он не так уж долго провалялся в постели. И теперь у него оставалось более чем достаточно времени на обычные утренние хлопоты, так что можно не торопиться. Помыть посуду, покурить трубку, а потом немного почитать.

Может, после второго завтрака он даже выберется на рынок, как и полагается уважаемому холостяку, чтобы пресечь все слухи о «Безумном Бэггинсе». Конечно, обычно Бильбо не очень-то обращал внимание на болтовню Лобелии, но он и правда немного позабыл о вежливости после того, как стал сам себе хозяином. Впрочем, мать никогда особо не приучала его к правилам хорошего тона, куда больше внимания уделяя правилам, связанным с его сердцем.

— Уже пробило девять, — сказал Гэндальф.

— Угу, пробило, — согласился Бильбо, возвращаясь к завтраку и рассеянно потирая сквозь ткань рубашки свое заводное сердце. Он не нуждался в напоминаниях, который сейчас час. Каждые шестьдесят минут золотая кукушка в его груди тихо пела свою песенку. К тому же, Бильбо обладал удивительной способностью: он всегда мог назвать точное время, даже не глядя на свои часы.

— «Эред Луин» отправляется через три часа.

Бильбо замер с вилкой, поднесенной ко рту, и без всякого энтузиазма посмотрел на волшебника.

— Знаешь, Гэндальф, ты вовсе не настолько ловок в намеках, как тебе кажется. Даже удивительно, как вам, волшебникам, вообще удается убеждать остальных делать то, чего они делать не хотят.

— Нам не приходится никого ни в чем убеждать. Мы всего лишь немного подталкиваем к нужному решению. — Гэндальф слизал с пальцев морковную начинку и принялся неторопливо выбирать крошки из бороды. — В любом случае, большего обычно и не требуется. Судьба и Рок, как правило, все расставляют на свои места.

— Ну конечно. Что ж, думаю, в моем случае ничего расставлять не придется. — Бильбо скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула, все видом показывая, что не сдвинется с места. — Так как меня ты никуда не подтолкнешь.

— Означает ли это, что я не смогу убедить тебя принести еще один кусочек чудесного пирога из кладовой?

Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Как насчет булочек с крыжовником?

— Звучит заманчиво.

— В таком случае я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Бильбо.

Он направился в кладовую, собираясь захватить еще несколько булочек, но, проходя по коридору, заметил кое-что странное. Сущие мелочи, и все же. Большинство хоббитов даже не обратили бы на них внимания, либо решили, что виной всему кто-то из многочисленных родственников, проживающих в норе. Но Бильбо жил один, и слишком хорошо помнил, где и что должно лежать. У каждой вещи было свое определенное место.  
   
Бильбо остановился, нахмурился, а затем вернулся на несколько шагов назад. Дверь в гардеробную его отца была приоткрыта. Хотя Бильбо готов был поклясться, что накануне вечером эта дверь, как и полагается, была плотно прикрыта. Осмотрев комнату, Бильбо сразу заметил, что некоторые из наиболее удобных, хоть и не самых роскошных, вещей Бунго Бэггинса таинственным образом исчезли. Бильбо растерянно огляделся, затем решительно расправил плечи. Пришло время поставить на место некоего зарвавшегося волшебника.

Бильбо вышел из гардеробной, с возмущением захлопнул дверь. И, как был с пустыми руками, вернулся в столовую. Никаких больше крыжовниковых булочек для Гэндальфа! Сердито скрестив руки на груди, Бильбо заявил:  
   
— Ты копался в вещах.  
   
Гэндальф поднял бровь.  
   
— Волшебники не копаются, дорогой мой Бильбо.  
   
— Ой, да ладно! — фыркнул Бильбо. — Еще как копался! И прекрати… Не притворяйся таким… таким щепетильным, тем более что в тебе этой самой щепетильности нет! Ты напоминаешь мне Лобелию!  
   
— Что? — Гэндальф еще сильнее удивился. — Бильбо, я оскорблен таким сравнением.  
   
— Вот и хорошо. Пусть это послужит тебе уроком.  
   
— Надо же, не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда Бильбо Бэггинс сравнит меня с самым противным из своих родственников, — пробормотал Гэндальф. Он достал свою трубку и закурил, явно потеряв аппетит. — Белладонна со смеху покатилась бы, услышав от тебя такое.

— Но она уже не услышит, — ответил Бильбо, и его часовой механизм на мгновение остановился, жалобно скрипнув, а затем снова тронулся. Бильбо поморщился и повел плечами, пытаясь унять боль. — Скажи лучше, зачем тебе понадобилась одежда моего отца, а? И куда ты ее сложил? Может, спрятал в свою шляпу?

— Не говори глупостей. Моя шляпа и так полна под завязку. Места больше нет.

— Тогда куда же? Не думаю, что ты натянул ее под эти лохмотья. Да, ты не ослышался, лохмотья. Твои одежды давно уже потеряли приличный вид. — Заметив оскорбленный взгляд волшебника, Бильбо только закатил глаза. — Как бы то ни было, одежда моего отца все равно тебе мала. Так что не думаю, что ты надел ее.

— Я и не надевал, — подтвердил Гэндальф, выпуская светло-серое облачко дыма. — Она у входной двери.

— И зачем же, скажи на милость, ты ее туда положил?

Бильбо, сердито бормоча под нос всякие нелицеприятные вещи, решительно направился к входной двери. Иногда, а точнее слишком часто, Бэг-энд казался ему слишком огромным. Бильбо давно стоило бы собрать пожитки и перебраться в нору поменьше, а эту оставить своему кузену, чтобы он мог поселиться тут с многочисленными детишками. Но поступать так Бильбо не собирался.

Когда он добрался до прихожей, то сразу увидел прислоненный к круглой двери любимый заплечный мешок матери. Бильбо моргнул и от неожиданности отступил назад. На мгновение ему почудилось, что время повернулось вспять, и вот он, восьмилетний мальчишка, хихикает, пока мать щекочет его бока, собираясь на какую-то очередную конференцию инженеров в Пригорье. Бильбо тряхнул головой, заставляя себя избавиться от непрошенных воспоминаний — слишком уж сильно забилось его механическое сердце — и присел на корточки.  
   
Мешок был заполнен самыми обычными вещами. Сверху лежал изрядно потертый спальный мешок, Бильбо отложил его и стал рассматривать остальное содержимое, сначала с подозрением, а потом уже с интересом. Фили говорил, Гэндальф знает, что именно нужно упаковать в дорогу, но некоторые из оказавшихся в мешке вещей вызвали у Бильбо недоумение. Например, тепловые заглушки. Зачем они понадобились, если Бильбо не собирался копаться в каких либо двигателях? Солевые таблетки он тоже долго разглядывал. Зачем ему вообще нужны пищевые добавки для атлетов?  
   
Но большая часть вещей однозначно была необходима. Швейный набор, зажигалка вкупе со спичками (никогда не надейтесь на одну только зажигалку!), маленькие свертки из свежей зеленой листвы — похоже, это был провиант, — карманный ножик, аптечка первой помощи, кое-какая кухонная утварь, масло для лампы, несколько свечей. И, наконец, одежда отца Бильбо, сложенная аккуратной стопкой на дне мешка.  
   
Кто-то вежливо кашлянул. Бильбо повернул голову и посмотрел поверх плеча.  
   
— Что это?  
   
— То, что тебе понадобится, мой мальчик, — сказал Гэндальф, не отвечая однако на вопрос.  
   
— Нет, мне это не понадобится, так как мы договорились, что я не собираюсь присоединяться к экипажу «Эред Луин».  
   
— Ни о чем таком мы не договаривались.  
   
— Нет, договаривались! Мы обсудили это прошлым вечером, за десертом.  
   
— Я не веду серьезные разговоры во время трапезы, особенно если еда приготовлена хоббитами, — возразил Гэндальф. — Она требует всего моего внимания.

— А я требую, чтобы ты прекратил… вмешиваться в мою жизнь! Мне и здесь хорошо, и всегда было хорошо, а теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я сорвался с места только потому, что мое сердце нужно перенастроить? Мать научила меня, как это делать, я и сам прекрасно могу справиться!

— Ты говорил, что стал излишне рассеянным в последнее время.

Бильбо мгновенно ощетинился, когда ему вернули его же собственные слова.

— Это вовсе не означает, что со мной что-то не так. Я чувствую себя хорошо. Со мной все в порядке.

— Для «хорошо» и «в порядке» ты слишком часто вздрагиваешь и потираешь грудь, Бильбо Бэггинс, и это только за то недолгое время, что я здесь нахожусь. — Гэндальф навис над растерявшимся Бильбо. Сейчас казалось, что волшебник даже стал выше, лицо его потемнело и в неожиданно сгустившихся тенях выглядело почти страшным. Голос его отдавался пушечным гулом. — Если я говорю, что тебе необходимо отправиться в это путешествие, значит, так оно и есть! Я не позволю тебе бездумно сократить свои дни только из-за того, что ты решил потакать собственным прихотям. Хочешь дожить до седин? Я почему-то думаю, что хочешь. Не так ли?

— Я… Эм… Ну… Да, конечно… То есть… Кто ж не хочет…

— В таком случае ты немедленно возьмешь этот мешок, поспешишь к причальной мачте моста через Брендидиум и сядешь в этот воздушный корабль!

— Но…

— На всякие «но» не осталось времени! — Гэндальф решительно вручил ему мешок. — Отправляйся! И не забудь вот это. — В руках у волшебника появилась маленькая коробочка, в которой Бильбо хранил ключ от своего сердца. Гэндальф запихнул ее в один из карманов заплечного мешка.

По какой-то совершенно непонятой причине Бильбо подчинился. Он перекинул мешок через плечо и пробормотал:

— Да. Правильно. Ты не мог бы… Эм… Будь добр, скажи Холману, чтобы присмотрел за моим садом.

— Обязательно. А теперь поспеши! 

Бильбо распахнул дверь и поспешил. Он сбежал по каменным ступеням, выскочил через маленькую калитку и бросился вниз, по Бэгшот-роу. Заплечный мешок подпрыгивал за его спиной, вслед несся веселый смех Гэндальфа. А когда Бильбо перескочил через соседскую деревянную изгородь, чтобы сократить путь, волшебник прокричал:

— Отправляйся и почини свое золотое сердце, мой мальчик!

Несколько соседей с любопытством повернулись. Бильбо, ни на кого не обращая внимания, побежал дальше. Не то чтобы его заводное сердце было великой тайной, но вот о предстоящем путешествии Бильбо предпочел бы никому не рассказывать. Теперь же он и так привлек к себе слишком много внимания: каким бы затворником его ни считали, невозможно оставаться незаметным, когда тебя дважды за день навещает волшебник.

Времени еще оставалось достаточно, но после напутственных слов Гэндальфа Бильбо хотелось как можно скорее добраться до «Эред Луин». Поэтому он так торопился, что чуть было не врезался в Лобелию. Та, судя по всему, тоже куда-то спешила — зонтик в одной руке, другая придерживает вычурную шляпку.

— Бильбо Бэггинс!

— Здравствуй, Лобелия, — поприветствовал ее Бильбо и попытался обойти настырную родственницу, но та решительно перегородила ему дорогу. — Эм… Вообще-то я немного тороплюсь, дорогая кузина. Может, подвинешься, чтобы я мог пройти?

— Я подвинусь тогда, когда ты объяснишь мне, что вообще происходит. Куда это ты собрался?

— Я…

— Потому что очень похоже, что ты решил отправиться на поиски приключений, — продолжала напирать Лобелия, поправляя шляпку. Несколько темных прядей выбились из обычно идеальной прически кузины, а щеки ее покраснели от гнева. — Похоже, ты совсем умом тронулся, Бильбо! Хочешь, чтобы твое заводное сердце отказало? Снова?

— Я прекрасно знаю, что делаю, Лобелия, — соврал Бильбо. — Хватит опекать меня.

— Опекать тебя? — фыркнула Лобелия. — Я скорее глас разума, который у тебя самого, похоже, напрочь отсутствует! И поэтому не позволю тебе вот так, ни с того ни с сего, сорваться неизвестно куда и рисковать жизнью. Бедная тетушка Белладонна просила меня проследить, чтобы ты не натворил каких-нибудь глупостей, и именно это я и делаю! Возвращайся в Бэг-энд, немедленно!

Лобелия протянула руку, чтобы схватить Бильбо за лацкан куртки, явно намереваясь утащить его обратно на холм. Но Бильбо в последнее мгновение успел отпрянуть, вывернулся из цепких пальцев своей кузины, и, пригнувшись, проворным ужом прошмыгнул под ее вытянутой рукой. Прокричав извинения, он припустил вниз по холму. 

Опешившая Лобелия что-то возмущенно кричала ему вслед, но Бильбо даже не прислушивался к ее словам. Он бежал все дальше и дальше, а заводной механизм стучал, тикал, и поскрипывал, сердце колотилось о ребра, и Бильбо давно уже не чувствовал себя таким живым. Пусть он и оставил свой дом позади, но перед ним расстилался весь мир, словно распустившийся прекрасный цветок.

***

Добравшись до моста через Брендидиум Бильбо обнаружил кое-что странное: никакого воздушного корабля там и в помине не было. 

Бильбо замедлил шаг, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание, и огляделся. Небо было ясным, но никакого улетающего дирижабля вдалеке тоже не наблюдалось. Не обнаружилось его и у причальной мачты. Бильбо остановился и согнулся, уперевшись ладонями в колени и переводя дух. Неужели они уже улетели? Неужели Фили назвал ему неправильное время отлета? Бильбо прищурился на облака, гадая, как же теперь быть.

И тут, сквозь собственное шумное дыхание, услышал чьи-то голоса и мычание. Тогда он перешел мост, все еще стараясь отдышаться, и там наконец увидел лагерь гномов. Точнее, гномий рынок под открытым небом. Или стоянку кочевого племени гномов. Что бы это ни было, там оказалось множество палаток, механизмов и ящиков, которые явно не могли принадлежать ни людям, ни хоббитам.

Стоявший неподалеку гном — огромный, как скала, здоровяк, лицо которого заросло густой бородой, — заметил появление Бильбо и рявкнул, требуя, чтобы тот объяснил, зачем пожаловал. Бильбо от неожиданности подскочил, а кукушка в его сердце издала пронзительную трель. Он торопливо затолкал ее обратно в домик. Гном нахмурился. Бильбо попытался изобразить улыбку.

— Здравствуй. Эм, приветствую. Я здесь для того, чтобы… эм… присоединиться к экипажу «Эред Луин»? — сказал он, мысленно ругая себя за то, что отвечает так неуверенно.

Гном прищурился, покрепче сжал рукоять своей булавы, и Бильбо поспешно протараторил: 

— Мистер Фили знает меня.

— Ах, значит, знает?

— Эм… — Бильбо снова запнулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Да.

Гном хмыкнул.

— Жди здесь. И чтобы без глупостей!

Бильбо поднял руку в примирительном жесте.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я вовсе не собираюсь совершать какие-либо глупости.

Что-то проворчав, гном развернулся, направился к троице стоявших неподалеку собратьев. Все они казались Бильбо на одно лицо: косматые бороды, длинные гривы волос, крепко сбитые. Достаточно увидеть одного, остальные мало чем отличаются. Первый гном что-то сказал своим соплеменникам, кивнув в сторону Бильбо, и тот немедленно выпрямился под пристальными колючими взглядами. И переступил с ноги на ногу, малодушно гадая, не будет ли разумнее сбежать. Но все-таки решил остаться.

Двое из гномов развернулись и ушли, сразу затерявшись между палатками и ящиками. Остальные двое остались, ни на секунду не выпуская Бильбо из виду. Неужели они думают, что он представляет угрозу? Фили что-то говорил о какой-то там проверке, но ради всего святого, Бильбо же всего-навсего хоббит! Он и оружие-то настоящее видел только в Мусомном Амбаре, а уж как им пользоваться — понятия не имел. И, если бы ему дали подержать меч, наверняка рассек бы себе ладонь, схватив его не с того конца.

Прошло нескольких долгих минут, и гномы вернулись, но не одни. Следом за ними шагал Фили, чьи светлые волосы сияли под полуденным солнцем, и еще один, темноволосый гном, который выглядел слишком мрачным и явно был не в духе. Взгляд Бильбо метнулся назад, к спасительному мосту: так и подмывало убежать обратно, домой. Но теперь уже поздно. Слишком поздно прислушиваться к пресловутому голосу разума, тем более — Лобелия с уверенностью заявила, что у Бильбо его нет.

Впрочем, голос разума тоже согласился, что бежать уже слишком поздно: темноволосый гном тяжело опустил на плечи Бильбо руки в кожаных перчатках с металлическими вставками, наклонился ближе, хмуро всматриваясь в его лицо. Бильбо моргнул. И тут же вспомнил, что уже видел такой цвет глаз.

— Вы мама Фили? — брякнул он, и тут же прикусил себе язык. Гном поднял бровь. — То есть, вы капитан?

— Да, — ответила она. Голос ее был низким, но удивительно мелодичным. — А ты, должно быть, тот самый хоббит.

— Я не тот самый, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Я просто хоббит. Один из многих.

— Может, и так. Но здесь ты — тот самый хоббит, так что советую привыкнуть к своей уникальности, — ответила капитан, убирая руки с плеч Бильбо.

Ростом она была примерно с Фили. Темные волосы собраны в замысловатую косу, густые бакенбарды старательно подстрижены и расчесаны. Сколько Бильбо ни разглядывал гномиху, в ней не было ничего похожего на девушек его народца. Да и вид у капитана был самый что ни на есть суровый, хотя при этом она излучала такое достоинство, до которого даже самым высокомерным особам Шира было далеко.

Капитан склонила голову, и только тогда Бильбо сообразил, что она о чем-то спрашивает. Он покраснел, нервно вцепился в шейный платок, и попросил повторить вопрос. Губы капитана тронула легкая усмешка, а Фили за ее плечом открыто ухмыльнулся.

— Я спросила, взял ли ты все ли необходимое, — повторила она. — И не забыл ли что-нибудь.

— О. А, нет-нет. Нет, я все взял, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — Думаю, что все. Гэндальф помог мне… эм… собраться.

— Гэндальф? — Она посмотрела на Фили. — Таркун?

— Ага, он самый, — кивнул Фили.

— Хм. Что ж, хорошо. — Капитан вздохнула, и на этом, похоже, проверка закончилась. Гномы вокруг заметно расслабились, словно капитан во всеуслышание заявила, что к нему не стоит относиться с недоверием. — Покажи мистеру хоббиту его каюту, сын.

Она добавила еще что-то на языке с горловыми, клокочущими звуками. Бильбо растерянно моргнул. Фили закатил глаза, но все-таки послушно кивнул. А мгновение спустя схватил Бильбо за руку и потащил за собой, не дав тем самым хоббиту сообразить, что именно означают эти странные звуки: гномий язык, или метод устрашения.

— Пойдемте со мной, мистер Бэггинс, — сказал Фили. — Надеюсь, вы не против общей каюты.

— Простите?

— У нас не хватает комнат на всех, — пояснил Фили, продолжая тащить Бильбо куда-то в сторону причальной мачты — у которой, к слову, по-прежнему не было никакого дирижабля. — Поэтому вы будете жить с тремя соседями. Гномами, естественно, но обещаю, это будет приличная компания. Один из них даже умеет готовить. Вы, хоббиты, любите же хорошо поесть?

— Да, любим, — промямлил Бильбо, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам и отмечая, что все гномы как по команде принялись разбирать лагерь и паковать вещи в ящики, явно готовясь покинуть это место. — Эм, мистер Фили?

— Да?

— Я не очень-то разбираюсь в воздушных судах, и еще меньше — в изобретениях гномов, но… а где, собственно, «Эред Луин»?

— Да вот же. — Фили указал в сторону причальной мачты.

Бильбо уставился на него.

— Вы разыгрываете меня?

— Что? Вовсе нет. Вот же… Ах, да. — Фили потер нос и прищурился, подняв взгляд на причальную мачту. — Вы знаете, что такое метаматериалы, мистер Боггинс?

— Бэггинс.

— Бэггинс, — поправился Фили.

— И в метаматериалах я не разбираюсь, — продолжил Бильбо. — Мы, хоббиты, работаем с теми материалами, которые нам предоставляет природа. Наши запросы просты. Все, что нам нужно, производит земля.

— То есть, вы ничего не знаете о маскировочных элементах?

Бильбо сразу почему-то подумал о своем неприметном коричневом плаще, сливавшемся с жухлой листвой . Но как ни старался, не мог понять, какая же может быть связь между какой-то тканью и воздушным кораблем, находящимся неизвестно где. Поэтому уточнил:

— Вы имеете в виду что-то вроде накидки или плаща? Мантии?

Фили хихикнул.

— Да, вижу, вы и правда ничего не знаете.

Сказано это было совершенно без насмешки, просто весело, но Бильбо все равно почувствовал легкую обиду. Верно, он даже не мог объяснить, как работают изобретения его собственных родителей. Глупо ожидать, что при этом он будет разбираться в технологиях гномов.

А Фили продолжал тащить его за собой, болтая без умолку, то и дело что-то показывал, приветствовал гномов, мимо которых они проходили по пути к причальной мачте. Бильбо все ждал хоть какого-нибудь объяснения по поводу упомянутых маскировочных элементов. Но понимал, что, скорее всего, ждет напрасно.

— Ну вот, мы пришли, — сказал наконец Фили. Он улыбнулся Бильбо и нажал кнопку подъемника. — Бывали когда-нибудь на воздушном судне, мистер Бэггинс?

— Нет, случая не было.

— Но хотя бы снаружи их видели?

— Да, однажды. Когда был очень и очень юным. Почти ребенком.

— Готов поспорить, у вас дух захватило, да? — Фили гордо выпятил грудь, так, словно это он спроектировал и построил каждый из существующих в мире дирижаблей. — Удивительные штуки, эти воздушные корабли. А «Эред Луин» — лучший из них. Мама говорит, когда-нибудь я тоже стану капитаном, а Кили — это мой младший брат — будет моим помощником, если научится наконец себя вести.

— Сурово, — сказал кто-то.

Бильбо повернулся и увидел еще одного довольно юного гнома, на этот раз темноволосого: щеки его покрывала легкая щетина, которой далеко еще было до заплетенных усов и козлиной бородки Фили. Глаза юного гнома хитро поблескивали, но, взглянув на Фили, он нахмурился, словно уже не в первый раз слышал от него такие слова.

Прямой нос и каштановые волосы этого гнома подсказал Бильбо, что перед ним Кили, второй сын капитана и младший брат Фили. И Бильбо в очередной, и, судя по всему, не последний раз, задумался, почему гномы выбирают столь странные, даже смешные имена.

— Правда вообще суровая штука, — ответил Фили.

Кили прошел вперед и пихнул его в плечо, затем повернулся к Бильбо и улыбнулся.

— Приветствую.

Бильбо запнулся:

— Эм, приветствую.

Двери подъемника открылись, и Бильбо в сопровождении гномов шагнул внутрь. Он стоял между Фили и Кили, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и беспокойно вертел большими пальцами, не зная, как себя вести. Может, стоило заговорить? Или же следует стоять молча? Отступить назад, к стенке, и сделать вид, что его не существует?

Что-то дернуло его за плечо, и Бильбо взвизгнул, оглядываясь. Оказалось, это Кили дергает за лямку дорожного мешка Бильбо.

— Я понесу ваш багаж, мистер Боггинс.

— Кили, — пожурил его Фили. — Я же говорил тебе, мистера Боггинса зовут не мистер Боггинс.

— Нет? — Кили наморщил лоб, и, не обращая внимания на слабые возражения Бильбо, бормотавшего, что он сам в состоянии позаботиться о своем багаже, все-таки стащил мешок с его плеча. — Но мама говорила, что Таркун…

— Она говорила, Таркун сказал «Бэггинс», — прервал его Фили, и, нахмурившись, скрестил руки на груди. — Ты неправильно расслышал и назвал мне не то имя.

— Не надо на меня рычать. Я же не виноват, что у него такое забавное имя!

— Прошу прощения, но у меня совершенно нормальное имя! — возмутился Бильбо.

— Возможно, и нормальное. Для хоббита. 

— Кили! — угрожающе прервал его Фили.

Двери открылись, и они в полном молчании вышли из подъемника. Кили гневался на Фили. Бильбо тоже немного нервничал, но все-таки не мог сдержать улыбки, наблюдая за выходками братьев. И гадал, часто ли они устраивают подобные перебранки. В любом случае, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы это выяснить, пока он будет на борту «Эред Луин» — который неожиданно оказался прямо перед ним.

Бильбо замер с открытым ртом. Зрелище и правда было великолепным: лучи полуденного солнца отражались от блестящей дюралевой поверхности. Фили говорил, что воздушный корабль удивительный, но Бильбо не очень-то поверил ему. Но теперь он взгляда не мог отвести от дирижабля гномов, признавая, что был неправ. И сразу вспомнил, как мать рассказывала о плавно парящих воздушных кораблях, столь обычных к востоку от Пригорья, и так редко встречаемых на западных холмах. Вспомнил, с каким восторгом и любовью она о них говорила. И наконец-то понял. Впервые в жизни по-настоящему понял ее.

— Нравится, да, мистер Бэггинс? — просил Фили.

— Я… Да. Да, конечно, нравится.

— Вы выглядите каким-то потерянным, — добавил Кили, разглядывая лицо Бильбо. — С вами точно все в порядке?

— Да, да! Не беспокойтесь. — Он потер глаза, чувствуя себя совершенно по-дурацки, и от этого еще больше смущаясь. — Просто все это немного… слишком.

— Что слишком?

— Да все это, — Бильбо обвел жестом корабль, хотя на самом деле имел в виду не только его. — Если бы вчера кто-нибудь сказал мне, что я буду здесь… Признаюсь, я бы послал их далеко и надолго, и порекомендовал обратиться к лекарю. Но я и правда здесь, и поэтому в ужасе, хотя и в восторге тоже, и… — Бильбо тряхнул головой, пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Но ради всего святого! Как, скажите на милость, вам удалось спрятать эту громадину от посторонних глаз? Дело в том самом маскировочном материале, о котором ты упоминал, Фили?

Восторг и любопытство переполняли Бильбо, вырываясь из груди судорожными вздохами.

— Ага, все верно, — ответил гном, ухмыляясь. — Это мы его сконструировали.

— Восхитительно, — выдохнул Бильбо. — Просто восхитительно.

— Изобретение века! — гордо похвалился Кили. — Хотел бы я посмотреть, как эти древоёбы переплюнут нас. Не то чтобы у них это получилось, но я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на их жалкие потуги.

— И я бы посмотрел, — согласился Фили.

Бильбо понятия не имел, о каких таких древоёбах они говорят, но расспрашивать не стал. Просто кивнул и следом за братьями стал подниматься на борт корабля. Ему казалось, что это будет какой-то особенный, судьбоносный момент, но на самом деле даже не заметил, как оказался на дирижабле: Фили и Кили все болтали, не умолкая ни на секунду, и Бильбо изо всех сил старался не упустить нить разговора, так что прошляпил то мгновение, когда именно ступил в гондолу.

Они долго шли коридорами и проходами и наконец добрались до кают, которые братья называли между собой казармами. Хоть Бильбо и был пассажиром, но комнаты для него на верхней палубе не нашлось, поэтому он будет жить вместе с остальным экипажем на нижней палубе. Бильбо не возражал, потому как и не ожидал ничего другого: Гэндальф сразу предупредил, что придется присоединиться к экипажу.

Бильбо сразу поинтересовался, будут ли у него какие-нибудь обязанности, на что Фили и Кили дружно пожали плечами. Поэтому Бильбо решил, что спросит попозже у капитана. Вряд ли она согласилась взять на борт хоббита просто так.

Вспомнив о капитане, Бильбо тут же сообразил, что все еще не знает ее имени.

— А как зовут вашу матушку? — спросил он.

— Дис, — ответил Кили, закидывая мешок Бильбо на еще не занятую койку.

— О, как… мило.

— Угу, — ухмыльнулся Кили. — У мамы очень приятное на слух имя.

Бильбо не понимал, как односложное имя может быть приятным на слух, но согласно кивнул, точно как при упоминании о загадочных древоёбах. Судя по всему, за время путешествия ему не раз еще придется недоуменно чесать затылок.

— Значит, так, — объявил Фили. — Мы отправляемся где-то через полчаса. Можете подождать здесь или пойти в кают-компанию и посмотреть оттуда.

— О, вам точно стоит посмотреть на взлет оттуда, — сказал Кили, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. — А не сидеть тут взаперти и пропустить самое интересное!

Бильбо вежливо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Вскоре братья ушли, сославшись на то, что у них еще куча дел. Бильбо боялся высоты, и поэтому решил, что наблюдать сквозь большие узкие окна за тем, как земля постепенно отдаляется, слишком вредно для его заводного сердца. Поэтому безо всяких угрызений совести остался в каюте, пропустив всю сопутствующую взлету суету. Ему достаточно было звука взревевших двигателей и того, что все вокруг задрожало.

Бильбо сразу решил, что после того, как его заводное сердце снова будет работать как надо, обязательно еще раз поднимется на борт воздушного корабля. Любого воздушного корабля, и даст волю своему любопытству: будет сидеть в кают-кампании и глазеть на мир сквозь прозрачные стены. Поначалу, конечно, ему будет не по себе, но потом Бильбо справится со своими страхами и будет чувствовать только радость.

***

— Бильбо! — постучал в дверь Фили. — Пора вставать, мистер хоббит! Завтрак готов!

Бильбо со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку и натянул простыню на голову. Ни за что на свете он не встанет с постели так рано. Накануне вечером он припозднился, помогая мыть посуду, и натруженные руки до сих пор ныли. К тому же здешняя стряпня, похоже, совсем ему не подходила. Еда была безвкусной, овощи, фрукты и специи в ней напрочь отсутствовали. Чаще всего это была жидкая еле теплая похлебка, «богатая белками и прочными полезностями», как объяснил ему Кили.

Дверь снова затряслась под напором кулаков Фили.

— Бильбо! Так ты проснулся?

— Да, — ответил Бильбо, покоряясь судьбе. — Да, уже иду. 

Он слышал, как Фили протопал дальше по коридору, шаги его постепенно удалялись, пока совсем не затихли. Снова застонав, Бильбо свернулся калачиком и спрятал голову под подушку. Может, если он останется в кровати и не будет шуметь, о нем позабудут. На воздушном корабле вечно царила суета, это Бильбо понял в первый же день путешествия, и скоро все будут по горло в заботах и обязанностях.

И никто не хватится маленького, большей частью бесполезного хоббита. Если ему и поручали что-либо сделать, обычно это касалось исключительно кухонных хлопот: прибраться да помыть посуду, а с такими заданиями Бильбо справлялся в мгновение ока. Во всем же остальном команда быстро научилась не просить у него помощи. Особенно если дело касалось механизмов.

За две недели, которые Бильбо провел на борту «Эред Луин», он познакомился со многими гномами — конечно, если те соглашались общался с ним, — и с некоторыми из них даже успел подружиться. Например, с теми, кто делил с ним каюту: Бифур, Бомбур и Бофур. Все трое оказались приятными собеседниками и даже обладали некоторыми чертами, свойственными и хоббитам, так что Бильбо очень быстро освоился в их компании. Бофур был общительным и жизнерадостным, Бомбур любил вкусно поесть, а Бифур, несмотря на свои странности, отличался добрым сердцем. Если все это соединить воедино, из троицы вышел бы отличный хоббит.

Перевернувшись на спину, Бильбо уставился в потолок, который, по сути, был ничем иным как спальным местом Бифура. Похоже, Бильбо угодил из одной крайности в другую. Бэг-энд казался слишком огромным для него одного, в то время как его жилище на «Эред Луин» было просто микроскопическим, к тому же это небольшое пространство приходилось делить с тремя другими соседями. Но Бильбо ничуть не огорчался. Скоро он привыкнет и к этому.

Пребывание на «Эред Луин» немного напоминало его детство. Когда он навещал многочисленных родственников в Cмиалах и оставался на ночь, то обычно спал вместе со всеми, потому что никто не хотел спать по отдельности. И однажды кто-то из его двоюродных братьев — Бильбо уже забыл, кто именно, — ночью случайно задел его часы. Бильбо тогда долго корчился от боли и все глаза выплакал, пока мать не починила сломавшуюся минутную стрелку. На этом ночевки в гостях для него закончились.

Пока что никто из гномов не задевал часы Бильбо, и это было хорошо. Тем более, что большинство из них даже не заметило, что у него заводное сердце, а сам Бильбо об этом и не заикался. Правда, благодаря Гэндальфу, некоторые все-таки знали: например, капитан Дис и ее сыновья. Хотя они в любом случае узнали бы: как-то раз Кили и Фили ввалились в каюту, где Бильбо как раз переодевался, и долго рассматривали торчащие из его грудной клетки часы.

А вот капитана Дис его протез, похоже, мало впечатлил: она сразу заявила, что видела и куда более безумные штуковины. Но все-таки вежливо предложила Бильбо осмотреть его механизм. Так вежливо, как никогда и ни с кем не разговаривала. Несмотря на это, Бильбо отказался: он по прежнему не мог даже представить себе, чтобы кто-то прикоснулся к его сердцу. Поэтому придумал отговорку, что для такого механизма нужен настоящий эксперт. Капитан приподняла бровь, растянула губы в легкой усмешке, и больше не настаивала.

Этот небольшой разговор заставил Бильбо в очередной раз задуматься о своем путешествии и его цели. Всего через неделю они доберутся до Одинокой горы. Всего через неделю он встретится с часовых дел мастером, способным починить его сердце. Нет, Бильбо, конечно же, с нетерпением ждал этого мгновения, но все-таки… Все-таки одна эта мысль заставляла его трепетать от страха: ведь Бильбо придется позволить часовщику прикоснуться к своему сердцу.

За две недели полета Бильбо не раз замечал, что гномы то и дело обмениваются прикосновениями: обнимаются, похлопывают друг друга по плечу, а иногда вообще специально стукаются лбами. Как-то Бильбо даже увидел, что они треплют друг друга по щеке. Похоже, для них такое поведение — обычное дело, и никто не обращает на это особого внимания. Бильбо же, наоборот, всегда сторонился, когда кто-то подходил к нему слишком близко. 

Его новые друзья прекратили всякие попытки прикоснуться к Бильбо, когда заметили, что каждый раз на его лице появляется страдальческое выражение. Хотя в этом не было их вины. Бильбо был бы и рад разделить одеяло с Бифуром, когда начинал скучать по дому, или же позволить Бофуру приобнять себя за плечи — но не мог. Он слишком беспокоился о своем заводном сердце, поэтому одна мысль о том, чтобы позволить кому-то находиться рядом, сблизиться с кем-то, приводила его в полнейший ужас.

Вздохнув, Бильбо поднялся с постели и быстро оделся. За последние пару недель он научился переодеваться за несколько секунд. Медлить означало позволить окружающим пялиться на его часы, чего Бильбо не хотел бы. Кто знает, что взбредет в головы гномам. Капитан Дис и ее сыновья, похоже, приняли его таким как есть, но это не означало, что остальные поступят так же.

Словно приговоренный к верной смерти, Бильбо выскользнул из каюты и направился в столовую. Она была забита гномами. Столы ломились от блюд, воздух сотрясали раскаты хохота. Бильбо наложил себе еды и поплелся туда, где успел заприметить Кили. Юный гном освободил для него место и, улыбнувшись, молча вернулся к своему завтраку. Либо он был слишком голоден, либо куда-то торопился. Бильбо подозревал, что верно как первое, так и второе предположение.

— Доброе утро, Бильбо, — сказал Дори.

— Доброе утро, мистер Дори.

— Бомбур все жалуется, что никто не умеет правильно готовить оленину, — прокомментировал седой гном, с ухмылкой зачерпывая кашу из своей миски. — Возможно, ты мог бы помочь ему, когда позавтракаешь?

Бильбо улыбнулся.

— Я вовсе не против.

— В таком случае ты найдешь его ворчащим на кухне. — Так и не доев свой завтрак, Дори отодвинул миску и поднялся. — Доброго вам дня обоим.

Бильбо благодарно кивнул, а Кили промычал что-то невразумительное с полным ртом. Затем, не переставая жевать, придвинул к себе миску Дори. Бильбо уже научился не показывать, какое отвращение у него вызывает способность Кили съедать по две порции той ужасной стряпни, которую здесь именовали завтраком. Бильбо вяло пододвинул свою миску и, внутренне содрогаясь, заставил себя съесть пару ложек, совсем как Дори чуть раньше. И успокоил себя надеждой, что скоро дирижабль сделает еще одну остановку. Тогда можно будет ускользнуть на какой-нибудь постоялый двор и нормально поесть.

Кили начисто вылизал обе миски, вскочил из-за стола, и бросив через плечо: «Увидимся позже», торопливо вышел. Судя по всему, капитан велела ему присоединиться к ней на мостике, а может, даже сказала, что начнет учить его управлению судном.

Из рассказов Фили и Кили Бильбо уяснил, что капитан Дис давно уже собиралась начать обучение своего младшего сына пилотированию. Конечно, для Кили это была великая честь, но Бильбо прекрасно понимал: если юный гном напортачит, он вместе с дирижаблем прикончит и всех остальных.

Оставалось только надеяться, что капитан Дис знает, что делает, а Кили не потеряет самообладание и не устроит какой-нибудь пожар, аварию или что-то еще столь же ужасное.

Посмотрев на пустые миски, которыми был теперь заставлен стол, Бильбо со вздохом поднялся. Собрав их, он отнес посуду в мойку, после чего направился на кухню, где его ждал Бомбур. Бильбо надеялся, что, пока они будут готовить, ему удастся стащить под шумок пару кусочков оленины.


	3. Chapter 3

Дейл оказался просто огромным. Настолько большим, что назвать его городом язык не поворачивался. Из прочитанных когда-то книг Бильбо помнил, что Дейл скорее напоминал королевство, чем деревню или город. В его каменных домах и выложенных булыжником мостовых было какое-то удивительное величие и благородство.

Много лет назад, когда Озерный город стал слишком перенаселенным, часть жителей решили отправиться на север и попытать счастья в плодородных долинах у подножия Одинокой горы. Так в долине между юго-западный и юго-восточным крылом этой самой горы и появился Дейл. Со временем, границы города значительно расширились на юг и на восток, вплоть до реки Карнен.

В нынешние времена жители Дейла сохраняли хорошие отношения и с гномами, обитателями Железных холмов, и с эльфами из Лесного царства. Молодое королевство процветало. Потому что это было именно королевство, мысленно решил для себя Бильбо.

Он с наслаждением вдохнул свежий горный воздух. В «Эред Луин» уже на четвертый день полета стало слишком душно. И никакие заверения его друзей-гномов, что вентиляционная система работает отлично — и что это лучшая вентиляционная система, потому что создана она гномами, — не спасали от духоты. Бильбо был хоббитом. Его организм требовал настоящего чистого воздуха, а не переработанного и очищенного, который раз за разом прогоняли по вентиляции дирижабля.

— Вижу, теперь ты снова дышишь? — поддразнил его Бофур, останавливаясь рядом.

— Да, — ответил Бильбо, — собственно говоря, дышу.

Бофур рассмеялся. 

— Признаю, этот воздух куда лучше того, что на «Эред Луин». Пока мы тут разговариваем, экипаж как раз проверяет вентиляцию.

— С чего это они вдруг решили ее проверить?

— Да пустяки, — заверил его Бофур, доставая трубку и закуривая. — Просто Дори принял твои жалобы слишком близко к сердцу, вот и хочет убедиться, что все работает как должно. Думаю, последние пару дней он очень переживал, как бы ты в обморок не свалился от недостатка кислорода, или еще чего.

Бильбо закатил глаза и поплотнее запахнул воротник куртки вокруг шеи. Этим утром он так торопился поскорее выбраться наружу, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного свежего воздуха, что забыл повязать платок. А вернуться в каюту, чтобы как следует одеться, пока никак не получалось. Каждый раз, когда Бильбо направлялся к гондоле, что-либо происходило. Его то и дело куда-то тащили: то показать какую-нибудь диковину, то попробовать новое блюдо, то показаться здоровенному человеку, который никогда не видел хоббитов и поэтому очень хотел познакомиться с Бильбо. Вскоре желающих познакомиться оказалось так много, что Бильбо почувствовал себя каким-то диковинным животным.

Но, по крайней мере, люди здесь были доброжелательны и умели вкусно готовить: стоило Бильбо обмолвиться, что его народ большой ценитель вкусной еды, как ему тут же нанесли кучу угощений, хотя для этого им и пришлось проделать немалый путь. Угощения почти примирили Бильбо и с любопытными взглядами, и с назойливым вниманием. Но только почти. Так что вскоре он решительно заявил, что больше никого не подпустит ближе чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, и добавил, что таковы обычаи хоббитов. Возражать ему никто не стал, и теперь на Бильбо просто пялились, перешептываясь о его «огромных волосатых ногах» и «эльфийских ушах».

— Замерз? — спросил Бофур. — Ты забыл ту штуковину, что используешь вместо шарфа.

— Шейный платок, — уточнил Бильбо, улыбнувшись Бофуру. Не объяснять же, что он больше боится не простуды, а чужих взглядов, которые, какими бы доброжелательными ни были, могут заметить его часы. — И да, есть немного.

— Сейчас. — Зажав трубку в зубах, Бофур снял свой старый шерстяной шарф и протянул Бильбо. — Держи.

— О, нет. Нет-нет, спасибо конечно, но…

— Лови-ка. — Гном кинул шарф прямо в лицо Бильбо, заставив того возмущенно пискнуть. — Можешь не благодарить, дружище. Он, конечно, немного простоватый, и ему далеко до твоих стильных шелковых носовых платков…

— Шейных платков, — поправил его Бильбо.

— Но, полагаю, пока сойдет и так, а? Кстати, это одна из первых вещей, что связал Ори.

— Неужели? — Бильбо посмотрел на шарф, оценивая искусность работы. Затем замотал его вокруг шеи, спустив конец поверх рубашки на груди. Теперь часы никто не заметит. — Не похоже, чтобы вязал начинающий.

— Это потому, что Ори всегда прекрасно управлялся со спицами, — пожал плечами Бофур. — Мы все чуть не попадали, когда он решил стать писчим: думали, Ори откроет где-нибудь лавку и станет зарабатывать на жизнь, продавая удобную теплую одежду. Свитера и все такое.

— Полагаю, он вас немало удивил.

— Да, удивил, — подтвердил Бофур. Он протянул Бильбо трубку, и тот принял ее. — Но в конце концов и это оказалось благословением. Он чертовски хороший писчий, а капитану нужен кто-то, кто содержал бы бумаги и прочее в полном порядке.

Бильбо выпустил колечко дыма.

— Кто угодно, кроме ее сыновей?

— Ну, я же сказал, «в полном порядке», — ухмыльнулся Бофур, принимая у Бильбо обратно свою трубку. — А не наоборот.

Они рассмеялись, и надолго замолчали, в уютной тишине передавая друг другу трубку, в то время как солнце медленно ползло вверх по небосклону, превращая утро в полдень. Спустя некоторое время Бильбо достал из кармана булочку и начал ее жевать. С тех пор как он сообразил, что гномы куда реже садятся за стол, чем хоббиты, Бильбо постоянно носил с собой еду и перекусывал, когда чувствовал голод.

К северу от Дейла, скрытая за низкими густыми облаками, стояла Одинокая гора. Она была прекрасна: Бильбо никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он долго присматривался к горе, гадая, что же его там ждет. Часовых дел мастер. Мастерская — Эребор, напомнил он себе. Но что еще? Не поджидают ли там опасности? Твари, затаившиеся в темных недрах горы? Одинокий морщинистый гном, слепой как крот после стольких лет, проведенных под землей? Эти бесконечные вопросы, словно рой назойливо жужжащих шершней, заполняли мысли Бильбо.

Но оставался главный вопрос: как отнесется предполагаемый спаситель Бильбо к его заводному сердцу? Сочтет его интересным? Просто странным? Или отвратительным? Прогонит Бильбо прочь или примет с распростертыми объятиями?

— Вижу, ты серьезно задумался, — заметил Бофур.

— А? Ох, да. — Бильбо тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Так, пустяки.

— Уверен?

— Ага.

— Тогда ладно. — Гном сделал затяжку, и, покручивая усы, с какой-то отрешенной задумчивостью тоже теперь смотрел на Одинокую гору. — Значит, скоро ты нас покидаешь, да?

Бильбо кивнул.

— Да, боюсь, что так.

— И как скоро?

— Завтра.

— Хм. Что ж, мы будем скучать.

Бильбо почувствовал, как лицо его заливает горячим румянцем.

— Я тоже буду скучать по вам всем.

— Хм-м. — вздохнул Бофур, выпуская дым сквозь приоткрытые губы. — Мы тут с парнями как-то все гадали, какая же нужда могла завести хоббита так далеко от дома? Знаю, это совсем не наше дело, но все равно, нам очень любопытно.

Бильбо опустил взгляд, отрешенно поглаживая одолженный шарф. На ощупь он и правда казался грубее его обычных шейных платков, но согревал при этом куда лучше. И, как ни странно, напоминал о долгих зимних вечерах, когда Бильбо, закутавшись в толстое одеяло, сворачивался в кресле у камина в гостиной своего уютного дома и дремал.

Бильбо ничего не стоило рассказать сейчас, что же именно заставило его покинуть родной дом и пересечь Средиземье. Достаточно открыть рот — и слова вылетят сами собой. Бильбо очень хотелось рассказать все Бофуру. Хотелось довериться кому-то по дружбе, а не по необходимости — хотя он и рад был, что капитан и ее сыновья знали его секрет.

И все же. Добровольно рассказать обо всем другу. Это казалось очень соблазнительным. Бильбо опустил руку чуть ниже и замер, почувствовав сквозь толстый слой ткани не привычные углы корпуса заводного сердца, а что-то тяжелое и круглое. Но тут же вспомнил о карманных часах в нагрудном кармане. Эти старые часы подарила ему капитан Дис, чтобы Бильбо мог хоть как-то объяснить остальным постоянное тиканье и поющую каждый час кукушку. А когда он возразил, что карманные часы не кукуют, велела говорить, что усовершенствовала их. В конце концов Бильбо сдался. Спорить с капитаном — все равно что пытаться удержать рыбу жирными руками. К тому же, такое прикрытие позволило Бильбо наконец-то с облегчением выдохнуть. И отказываться от него не хотелось.

Вздохнув, Бильбо решил, что рассказывать кому бы то ни было еще слишком рано. Он познакомился с Бофуром всего лишь месяц назад. Конечно, они сдружились, но не настолько, чтобы знать друг о друге абсолютно все. Очень скоро Бильбо придется показать самую уязвимую часть своего тела совершенному незнакомцу. Конечно, исключительно по необходимости, но подвергать себя такой же пытке добровольно Бильбо не хотелось.

Он взглянул на Бофура и попробовал улыбнуться.

— Вряд ли малозначительные дела хоббита заинтересуют тебя. В них и правда ничего особенного нет.

Бофур рассмеялся, явно признавая поражение.

— Я так и думал. Вы же хоббиты, скучные маленькие существа.

Они встретились взглядами, и Бильбо понял, что на самом деле Бофур думает как раз наоборот.

— Точно, мы такие. 

***

Он покинул корабль на следующее утро, как только рассвело, и направился к конюшням. Город был погружен в тишину. И только несколько заспанных прохожих, бредущих по пустынным улочкам, видели, как Бильбо заплатил за пони и уехал. Наверняка потом они еще долго шептались за его спиной: посмотрите, вон тот самый чудной коротышка с запада. Едет, неизвестно куда, неизвестно зачем, решил попытать удачу, отправился навстречу приключениям.

Или навстречу верной смерти.

На самом деле Бильбо как раз пытался этой самой смерти избежать. Но прекрасно понимал, что другой исход тоже вполне возможен. Смерть для него всегда оставалась реальной угрозой, и если что-то пойдет не так при попытке починить его сердце — не починить, нет, просто перенастроить, поправил себя Бильбо, — тогда он и моргнуть не успеет, как окажется на том свете. А это означает, что, вполне возможно, сейчас направляется навстречу собственной смерти!

Бильбо резко натянул поводья, и пони с тихим ржанием остановилось. Нагнувшись, Бильбо успокаивающе погладил его по шее. А сам отрешенно думал о том, что даже не поинтересовался, жеребец это или кобыла, хотя сам проверять не собирался. А еще Бильбо так и не попрощался со своими новыми друзьями, и это не очень-то красиво. Впрочем, позже у него будет для этого достаточно времени со всем этим разобраться. А пока первым делом нужно решить проблему с заводным сердцем.

Но вдруг Бильбо все-таки не суждено вернуться из запрятанной в горе мастерской? Неужели его последними словами Фили так и останутся «убирайся, шут гороховый», неужели он так и не извинится перед Бифуром за то, что уснул под его заунывную игру накануне вечером? И его новые друзья-гномы будут вспоминать Бильбо как ненадолго затесавшегося в их компанию хоббита, который одним прекрасным утром просто-напросто исчез, даже не попрощавшись. Если о нем вообще будут вспоминать.

Обернувшись в седле, Бильбо тоскливо посмотрел назад. Он вроде совсем недолго ехал, но успел уже выбраться за черту города. Через несколько часов Дейл и вовсе превратится в маленькую точку на горизонте. Если только Бильбо прямо сейчас не повернет назад. Возможно, ему стоит отложить путешествие на пару дней. Посмотреть, как «Эред Луин», пополнив припасы и закончив мелкий ремонт, взлетает и направляется к Железным холмам. Или, может быть, Бильбо стоит снова присоединиться к экипажу, а когда они вернутся из королевства гномов на востоке в Дейл, отправиться уже в Эребор.

К тому времени Бильбо наверняка сможет уже без всяких опасений рассказать Бофуру о своем заводном сердце. Бофуру, Бомбуру и Бифуру, ну, может быть, еще Ори. И не только рассказать, а попросить, чтобы они отправились вместе с ним к Одинокой горе и были с ним, когда он снимет рубашку и позволит чужаку прикоснуться к своему сердцу. Фили и Кили тоже могли бы пойти вместе с ними. А, может, даже и капитан, если у нее будет пара свободных деньков.

Бильбо даже не сомневался, что все они согласятся. Настолько все они были замечательные.

— Бильбо Бэггинс, прекрати сейчас же! — одернул он себя. Прижал ладони к щекам, закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Надо успокоиться и хорошенько все обдумать, прежде чем совершить еще один опрометчивый шаг.

Бильбо тихо свистнул, и пони неторопливо тронулся вперед. А себе Бильбо мысленно приказал поменьше думать. Не зря его отец говаривал: между мыслями и мечтами разница в целую жизнь. По крайней мере, Бильбо сейчас жив, и помирать как раз не собирался, поэтому прежде всего нужно избавиться от всяких назойливых мыслей. И постоянно занимать свой разум чем-нибудь безобидным и бессмысленным, например, разглядывать цветочки по дороге. Весенняя горечавка, мак, чертополох, колокольчик. Бильбо сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

Пока паниковать нет никакого повода. Если и было нужно начинать, то еще в тот миг, когда на его пороге появился Гэндальф. А раз уж Бильбо не испугался тогда, поддаваться страхам сейчас он не имел никакого права. К счастью или к несчастью, путешествие его подходило к концу, и вскоре станет ясно, каким будет его итог. Тогда Бильбо либо вернется домой, либо… завещает, чтобы его похоронили где-нибудь, где много цветов. Нет смысла просить вернуть его тело вместе с пожитками обратно в Шир. Какое-нибудь тихое местечко на окраине Дейла вполне сойдет для последнего пристанища.

Часы в его груди заныли, и сердце Бильбо тут же отозвалось тонкой болью. Он согнулся, вцепился в седло так, что, казалось, костяшки пальцев захрустели. И постарался выровнять дыхание: сначала сделал несколько быстрых поверхностных вдохов, а потом — один глубокий, позволяя холодному северному воздуху наполнить легкие. Наконец Бильбо с облегчением выдохнул, растирая грудь, чтобы расслабить скованные судорогой мышцы. Каждый раз, когда у него случался подобный приступ, грудь сводило так, словно она пыталась вытолкнуть из себя заводное сердце.

Какая ирония — умереть на пути к своему спасению. Когда уже почти добрался! Бильбо не сомневался, что доберется до горы еще до наступления темноты. И надеялся, что успеет найти хоть какой-то знак, где именно в горной глыбе прячется мастерская. Очень надеялся.

Но сейчас ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать путь. Пони ни на секунду не замедлил свой неторопливый шаг, даже несмотря на то, что Бильбо съежился в седле. А Одинокая гора с каждой минутой становилась все ближе и ближе. Бильбо это чувствовал. Он всегда ощущал время как нечто осязаемое, наверное, из-за того, что часы стали частью его тела. Но сейчас каждое тиканье, мерно отсчитывающее утекающие секунды, пронзительно отдавалось во всем теле.

Бильбо уже не первый час ехал по широкой долине, простиравшейся между Дейлом и Одинокой горой, и за это время не повстречал ни единой живой души. Солнце давно уже достигло зенита и неумолимо опускалось к горизонту, хотя, конечно, беспокоиться о том, где устроить привал на ночь, было еще рано. Бильбо как раз собирался остановиться, чтобы перекусить, когда услышал приближающийся стук копыт.

Бильбо как-то не рассчитывал, что встретит кого-то на пути к Одинокой горе, поэтому не захватил оружия. Все равно он понятия не имел, как им пользоваться. И теперь не на шутку запаниковал. Он встряхнул вожжи, не зная, как еще заставить пони двигаться побыстрее. Однако вышло только хуже: нервное животное свернуло с пути и чуть было не скинуло Бильбо из седла. Похоже, преследователи его совершенно не волновали.

— Прекрати! Вперед! Ну же! — Бильбо понукал пони, пинал пятками его бока и натягивал поводья, пытаясь заставить вернуться на дорогу. — Нам нужно двигаться! Нужно… Тьфу ты!

Оказаться неизвестно где и попасться грабителям. Отлично. Просто замечательно. Только этого и не хватало. Его обдерут как липку, и Бильбо нечем будет заплатить часовых дел мастеру.

За этой тревожной мыслью потянулась следующая, куда более страшная. Настолько страшная, что Бильбо с трудом сдержал крик. Ведь его часы сделаны из чистого золота. Что если грабители решат вырвать золотое заводное сердце из его груди? Прислушаются ли к мольбам Бильбо, если он объяснит, что умрет без своих часов?

— Стой! Хоббит! — послышался совсем рядом чей-то крик, заглушаемый стуком копыт. — Да стой же! 

Вот теперь Бильбо завизжал.

— О, нет! Нет, пожалуйста, не трогайте меня!

Неизвестные всадники уже нагнали Бильбо, окружили его и остановились, подняв копытами клубы пыли. Бильбо закашлялся, глаза его слезились. Вдобавок ко всему, он так сильно испугался, что его кукушка выскочила из домика и теперь билась, заливаясь звонкой трелью и натягивая изнутри ткань рубашки. Бильбо попытался заткнуть ее, но не смог: птица слишком волновалась.

Никогда не теряй самообладания, говорило одно из Правил Заводного Сердца.

— Эй, Бильбо! Мы с миром! — сказал кто-то, и Бильбо мгновенно узнал этот голос. А Кили тем временем продолжил: — Мы просто хотели догнать тебя.

— И не думали, что ты успеешь так далеко уехать, — добавил Фили.

— Ага, точно. Учитывая, что ты вообще не привык к седлу, и все такое, — Кили поддался вперед, встревоженно вглядываясь в лицо хоббита. — Эй, ты что это, плачешь? Мы так сильно напугали тебя?

— Вовсе нет, глупый ты гном, — пробормотал Бильбо. Запихнув кукушку, успевшую все-таки цапнуть его золотым клювиком за палец, обратно в домик, Бильбо протер глаза. Не помогло. — Из-за вас мне пыль в глаза попала!

— Но мы не…

— Прости, Бильбо, — прервал брата Фили. — Мы не хотели. Просто думали, что ты дождешься, пока мы вернемся с собрания у правителя Дейла, и только потом отправишься в путь. Поэтому и торопились нагнать тебя.

Братья не укоряли его, но Бильбо все равно почувствовал невысказанное обвинение в их словах: «Мы думали, что ты не уедешь, не попрощавшись». Но сделал вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чем именно говорит Фили. Откашлявшись, Бильбо прищелкнул языком, заставляя пони двинуться вперед, и гномы, тронув поводья, последовали за ним.

— Да, эм, насчет отъезда… — Бильбо снова кашлянул. — Боюсь, что не мог больше ждать ни минуты. Вы же знаете, куда и зачем я направляюсь. И понимаете, что каждая секунда на счету.

— И все равно, ты мог бы подождать! — упрямо возразил Кили. — Все равно, мама только после окончания встречи сказала бы, можно ли нам навестить дядю. А ты уже уехал! И мы не успели сказать, что едем с тобой!

— Но откуда ж мне было знать… — начал было Бильбо, но так и не закончил предложение: — Прошу прощения, ты сказал «дядя»?

— Ну да, — кивнул Кили. — Дядя Торин! Он мамин брат, и, значит, наш дядя.

Фили поморщился.

— Кили, мама же велела не говорить ему!

— Ой. Да, правильно. Ну, он же все равно узнал бы, как только мы добрались бы до Эребора!

— Подождите, так вы что, знаете Торина? — перебил их Бильбо, стараясь не упустить самое важное. — Значит, он настоящий гном, а не какое-нибудь странное древнее существо из былых эпох, хорошо разбирающееся в… эм… магии времени и тому подобном? Нет?

Произнеся все это вслух, Бильбо сразу почувствовал себя невообразимо глупо. Конечно, он не собирался озвучивать свои опасения, но слова слетели с языка сами собой, и сначала Бильбо не мог заставить себя замолчать, а потом решил, что, если оборвет свою тираду, будет выглядеть еще глупее. Неловко поерзав в седле, он опустил голову, перебирая вожжи в руках.

— Эм… нет, — ответил Фили. — Он обычный гном. Может, не слишком многословный и немного замкнутый, но вполне себе нормальный.

— Ага, он тебе понравится, — просиял улыбкой Кили. — Вот увидишь, он запросто починит свое сердце. Правда, он никогда еще не чинил ничьих сердец, но это всего-навсего означает, что он более тщательно отнесется к работе. И тебе никогда больше не придется переживать, что твое сердце сломается, вот увидишь!

— Ага, — серьезно кивнул Фили, и с заметной гордостью заверил: — Он все сделает как надо.

Они замолчали и какое-то время ехали в тишине. Потом Кили что-то проворчал на гномьем языке со странными гортанными звуками. Фили, судя по всему согласился с братом, и оба пришпорили своих пони, так что те перешли на легкую рысцу. Заметив это, пони Бильбо тоже прибавил шагу и нагнал успевших опередить его соплеменников. Бильбо спросил, что случилось, и братья ответили, что, если не поторопиться, добраться в Эребор до наступления темноты не получится. Бильбо не стал спорить: меньше всего ему хотелось провести ночь под открытым небом. И, хотя спина его и задница протестовали против такой тряски, решил потерпеть.

По мере того, как они продвигались вперед, гора становилась все ближе и ближе, но теперь Бильбо этого почти не замечал. Как и в первый день его пребывания на «Эред Луин», Фили и Кили болтали без умолку, столько всего рассказывая, что Бильбо казалось, будто он прочитал большую и сложную книгу, но так ничего и не понял. 

Когда стало смеркаться, они наконец достигли горы. Вокруг все было окрашено в приглушенные оттенки оранжевого и фиолетового, островки высокой травы лениво качались под легким вечерним ветерком. Никогда еще Бильбо не видел столь незамысловатой, и в то же время столь великолепной красоты. А вот Фили и Кили времени на восторги пейзажем не тратили. Они спешились с пони, закинули дорожные мешки на плечи и повернулись к Бильбо, ожидая, что он последует их примеру.

— Почему мы остановились? — проворчал Бильбо, но все-таки спешился. Тело его ныло и болело в таких местах, о которых он предпочел бы вообще не вспоминать. — Не похоже, что мы добрались до мастерской.

— Добрались, добрались, — успокоил его Кили.

— Почти, — добавил Фили.

— Но я ничего здесь не вижу, — возразил Бильбо, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг и правда не было видно ни мастерской, ни какого-либо другого жилища. — Она что, скрыта под скалой?

— Скорее, в скале, — сказал Фили, направляясь куда-то вперед.

— Пошли, Бильбо, — позвал Кили, тронув его за плечо. — Не стоит задерживаться. Можешь отпустить своего пони, чтобы он вернулся обратно.

— Я тоже хочу вернуться обратно, — пробормотал себе под нос Бильбо, но никто его не услышал. Поэтому он громко спросил: — Так где же Эребор? Вы же знаете, где он?

— А ты что же, не знаешь?

— Нет, Кили, не знаю. Потому что никогда еще не был в Эреборе.

— Но как же ты тогда собирался найти его в одиночку?

— Я собрался найти мастерскую, или какой-либо указатель, ведущий к ней, — ответил Бильбо. Он был уверен, что найти Эребор будет совсем несложно, но неподдельное удивление в голосе Кили, и особенно — выражение его лица, подсказывали, что на самом деле это не так уж просто. И сейчас Бильбо чувствовал себя так, словно сморозил несусветную глупость, а он ненавидел это ощущение. Поэтому добавил: — Обычно так ведь и делают.

Кили закатил глаза.

— Возможно, хоббиты так и делают.

— Нам сюда, к лестницам, — позвал их Фили.

— Пойдем, — сказал Кили, и Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Вскоре оказалось, что следовать за гномами означало карабкаться за ними по горе. И даже несмотря на хваленые ловкость и проворность хоббитов, Бильбо с трудом удерживался на скользких, едва заметных уступах скалистого склона. В конце концов, когда он в шестой раз оступился, Кили решил помочь, схватил Бильбо за шиворот и стал буквально тащить его вверх. Хоббита такое обращение оскорбляло, но он страдал и кипел молча, хотя и не особо старался скрыть возмущение. Здесь же должны быть лестницы! И нормальные ступеньки, а не смертельные ловушки!

Бильбо казалось, будто они карабкались наверх несколько долгих, мучительных часов, так что он успел ободрать ладони о холодные острые камни — Кили не всегда успевал вовремя подхватить его. А потом ступеньки наконец закончились. Бильбо ожидал, что они хоть куда-то да доберутся, но вокруг ничего не было.

— Эм… — нахмурился он. — Хм.

— У тебя есть ключ?

Бильбо подскочил на месте и, чувствуя, как сердце пустилось вскачь, повернулся к Кили. Конечно, братья знали о его часах, но откуда они узнали о ключике? Даже капитан о нем не знала. 

Но Кили смотрел не на Бильбо, а на Фили.

— Тебе не кажется, что было бы глупо забраться сюда, не захватив ключ?

Фили достал из-за ворота длинную серебряную цепочку, которую носил на шее, и снял ее. На цепочке висел странный, на вид довольно тяжелый ключ, куда крупнее, чем тот, что хранил Бильбо. Судя по всему, ключ был сделан не из золота, а из какого-то другого металла. Фили подошел к на первый взгляд ничем не примечательной отвесной скале и вставил ключ в трещину на ее поверхности. Повернул его, скала глухо зарокотала, и на ней появились очертания двери.

Кили издал тихий победоносный клич, и на радостях хлопнул брата по плечу.

— На этот раз тебе даже не пришлось его искать!

Фили попытался было сохранить суровый вид, но быстро сдался и расплылся в довольной ухмылке:

— Ага, не пришлось.

Они затащили Бильбо внутрь и захлопнули за собой дверь, которая тут же слилась с каменной породой так, что обнаружить ее теперь стало невозможно. Бильбо был поражен. И очень хотел спросить, что это за такой мудреный механизм. Какое-то изобретение? Алхимия? Магия? Но он прекрасно понимал, что, как бы вежливо он не сформулировал вопрос, гномы ни за что не выдадут своих тайн.

Поэтому Бильбо решил не настаивать. В конце концов, есть и куда более важные вопросы. Да вот хотя бы, первое, что пришло в голову, — как выбраться из тесного извилистого тоннеля, в котором они сейчас оказались. Братьям-гномам, похоже, все было нипочем, а вот Бильбо начинал чувствовать себя так, будто стены… давили. Одно дело — округлый коридор в его уютной норе, залитый солнечным светом или лунным сиянием. И совсем другое — этот прямоугольный каменный кошмар, лишенный какого-либо естественного освещения, кроме тускло мерцающих газовых рожков.

— Почему огни зажжены? — прошептал он, следуя за гномами по проходу.

— Они автоматически загораются, когда открывают дверь, — объяснил Фили, не заботясь о том, чтобы говорить потише. И его голос гулким эхом отразился от стен огромного зала, в который они зашли.

Бильбо ахнул. Это был даже не зал, а некое подобие площадки, соединявшей коридор, из которого они только что пришли, с целой чередой боковых ходов, ведущих неизвестно куда. Бильбо задрал голову, но сколько ни вглядывался в сумрачную тьму, так и не увидел свода. Зато разглядел сверкающие украшения, каменные гравюры и надписи. А еще — толстые большие трубы, проходящие вдоль стен и арок, идущие неизвестно откуда и куда, украшенные тиснениями и резьбой точно так же, как и все в этом зале. Сияющие огни газовых светильников, словно звезды в темном небе, усыпали взмывавшие вверх величественные колонны и стены.

— Это не мастерская, — сказал Бильбо. — Это целое королевство!

— Было, — подтвердил Кили.

— Давным-давно, — добавил Фили, и, специально для Бильбо, пояснил: — Так давно, что теперь это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Бильбо закусил губу. Слишком много вопросов вертелось сейчас у него на языке. Но Бильбо прекрасно понимал, что лучше не совать свой нос в историю гномов. Эта история касалась только их самих, именно так они однажды сказали. Поэтому Бильбо кивнул и покрепче сжал лямки своего заплечного мешка. Он казался слишком тяжелым для его спины, ноющей после долгого пути верхом, и Бильбо мечтал только, чтобы в заброшенном королевстве оказалось побольше диванчиков и кресел.

Фили, похоже, заметил, как Бильбо покачивается под весом своей поклажи так, словно ноги его ослабли и он не может на них устоять. Поэтому повел их в один из проходов, рассказывая что-то про горячую ванну и теплую постель. Вскоре они добрались до комнат, которые гномы назвали казармами, и Бильбо сразу вспомнил свой первый день на «Эред Луин». Ему велели выбрать комнату, но Бильбо был настолько вымотан, что не глядя ткнул в ближайшую к нему дверь. Фили помог ему разложить постель на пыльной и затхлой кровати, а Кили отправился обживать их собственную комнату.

Уборкой они займутся поутру, пообещал Фили, и вещи разложат тоже завтра. Юный гном так ободряюще улыбался, что до невозможности напоминал капитана Дис — она вела себя точно так же, когда Бильбо требовалась поддержка. Поэтому он, несмотря на изматывающую усталость, постарался улыбнуться в ответ и позволил Фили помочь с переодеванием ко сну. Рубашку Бильбо расстегивал сам, так как боялся, что гном по неосторожности заденет его заводное сердце. Тогда Фили быстро расстегнул его подтяжки и стянул с Бильбо брюки.

— Ловко же ты управился, — пробормотал Бильбо, уже плохо соображая, что говорит.

Но Фили только усмехнулся.

— Не забывай, у меня есть младший брат.

Логично, подумал Бильбо. У самого у него не было ни братьев, ни сестер, а многочисленные кузены не считались, так как они никогда особо не были близки.

Оставшись в одном белье, Бильбо забрался в постель и уснул еще до того, как Фили тихо покинул его комнату. Сны ему не снились, поэтому Бильбо спокойно проспал до утра.

***

На следующее утро Фили и Кили как сквозь землю провалились. Бильбо обнаружил исчезновение братьев, когда зашел в их комнату — которую нашел, успев пооткрывать дюжину дверей в пустующие спальни. Заплечные мешки гномов оказались на месте, так же как и верхняя одежда, в которой он путешествовали, и большая часть оружия. Но самих братьев нигде не было видно.

Бильбо не особо волновался. Он понимал, что Фили и Кили, несмотря на кажущуюся молодость, достаточно самостоятельные, и наверняка отправились по каким-то своим делам. Поэтому Бильбо вернулся в комнату и принялся за уборку. Отправляться в одиночку плутать по запутанным коридорам он не рисковал, так как меньше всего хотел заблудиться или, что еще хуже, нарваться на неприятности.

Когда в животе Бильбо требовательно заурчало, он достал из заплечного мешка немного своих запасов и наспех перекусил. Он начинал привыкать к небольшим порциям и незамысловатому рациону, хотя и успел возненавидеть его. И мечтал, что, когда все закончится, вернется в Шир и закатит большущее застолье с несчетным количеством блюд и напитков — и вот тогда вдоволь наестся.

Бильбо похлопал себя по животу, мысленно обещая, что обязательно восполнит потерянный вес, протер чистым носовым платком и отложил в сторону столовые приборы. В тишине кукушка из его часов пропела звонкую песенку. Полдень. Бильбо погладил свое заводное сердце, скользнув пальцами под рубашку, провел по минутной стрелке, коснулся секундной, только чтобы почувствовать ее бег, и надавил на вершину часовой, так что чуть не проткнул палец до крови. Только тогда Бильбо очнулся и вернулся к уборке.

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда наконец-то объявились братья гномы. Бильбо спросил, не нужна ли им помощь в уборке комнаты. Гномы переглянулись и велели ему следовать за ними. Бильбо сразу понял, зачем. И почувствовал себя сродни приговоренному: он ни на секунду не сомневался, что его ведут к мастеру часовых дел. Его ведут к Торину.

— Может, стоит сначала освежиться? Разложить вещи… — робко предложил он, пытаясь хоть немного оттянуть пугающий момент. 

— Нет, — в унисон ответили Фили и Кили, и, продолжая крепко удерживать Бильбо за плечи, повели его вереницей коридоров и залов.

Они спустились на один лестничный пролет, потом еще и еще. Газовые рожки освещали их путь, но Бильбо все равно ощущал нехватку солнечного света: будто тысячи иголок впивались в его кожу. Он потер ладони, пытаясь разогреть их, и попытался унять дрожь, то и дело пробегающую по телу в стылом влажном воздухе.

По мере того, как они углублялись в гору, ощущение промозглой сырости ушло, и теперь Бильбо чувствовал, как от каменной породы под его ногами идет тепло. Фили и Кили молчали, поэтому Бильбо тоже ничего не говорил, стараясь запомнить повороты и коридоры, которыми они проходили. Но быстро сдался, успокоив себя тем, что хотя бы попытался.

Наконец впереди замаячили большие двери, сделанные то ли из дерева, то ли из металла, либо из обоих этих материалов, Бильбо так и не разобрался. Изнутри доносился шум: шипение, постукивание и позвякивание. Эти звуки напомнили Бильбо далекое детство, когда мастерская его родителей еще работала и была полна жизни и шума. Кили постучал в одну из створок, а точнее — заколотил в нее, и они стали ждать. Шум внутри сразу затих.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Наконец двери открылись ровно настолько, чтобы позволить бочком протиснуться гномам и Бильбо, после чего с гулким звуком захлопнулись.

— Дядя! — позвал Кили.

— Дядя, мы привели тебе хоббита! — сообщил Фили.

Братья прошли куда-то вглубь помещения, которое, судя по всему, являлось мастерской. Ее заполняли часы, маятниковые механизмы и другие всевозможные штуковины, связанные с часовым делом. Бильбо решил, что лучше остаться здесь, у входа, и теперь дрожащими руками поглаживал свое заводное сердце. Но Кили заметил его нерешительность, и сказал что-то Фили. Тот вернулся, взял Бильбо за плечи и потащил его с собой.

— Пошли, — сказал Фили. 

Мастерская оказалась просто огромной. Куда больше чем целый Холм, и Бильбо гадал, найдут ли они вообще Торина в таком большом и загроможденном помещении. Фили усадил Бильбо на стул и велел ждать, а сам присоединился к брату, отправившемуся на поиски дяди. Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и снова погладил свои часы. Почувствовал под кончиками пальцев их тиканье, точный и выверенный ход, и это немного уняло тревогу.

На столе рядом стояли часы. Их корпус был сделан из сосны, сквозь круглое отверстие на месте отсутствующего циферблата виднелись шестеренки. Бильбо взял часы в руки, провел пальцем по симметричному рисунку, вырезанному на поверхности. Великолепная работа, куда более искусная, какой обычно не встретишь в Шире или Пригорье. Было бы здорово иметь такие изумительные часы на каминной полке, дома. Конечно, Бильбо еще одни часы совершенно не нужны, но гостям наверняка понравилась бы такая красота.

Внезапно его заводное сердце сбилось с ритма, Бильбо подскочил на стуле и выронил часы, корпус которых тут же разбился о каменный пол. Бильбо замер, боясь пошевелиться. Стрелки его собственных часов немедленно задрожали. И, только Бильбо собрался успокаивающе погладить свое сердце, как новый судорожный удар отозвался в теле острой болью. Бильбо ахнул, секундная стрелка застыла на месте. Она указывала на запад. Кукушка, выскочив из домика, залилась трелью, а минутная стрелка метнулась к секундной, застыла и теперь тоже указывала на запад.

Бильбо закричал. Голова его закружилась. Такого никогда раньше не случалось! Он сумел все-таки дотянуться до заводного сердца и дернул его. Как же больно! Часы не были приспособлены к тому, чтобы их вытаскивали, но сейчас Бильбо казалось, будто он умрет сию же секунду, если не вырвет заводное сердце из своей груди до того, как часовая стрелка тоже остановится. Поэтому снова дернул механизм, на этот раз с гораздо большей силой.

Часы задрожали, откуда-то из-под циферблата вырвалась струйка белого дыма. Бильбо снова дернул корпус часов. Никогда еще он не испытывал такой сильной боли. Но часовая стрелка все равно щелкнула, затем завертелась по кругу, пока с неумолимой точностью не остановилось рядом с остальными двумя. Теперь все три показывали на запад, туда, где дом, туда, где….

— Хоббит, — произнес кто-то.

Бильбо повернул голову и увидел два аквамарина, очень похожие на те, что заменяли глаза его кукушке. Только эти аквамарины лучились теплом, которое бывает только у живых существ. Бильбо дернулся и упал обратно на стул, чуть не перевернув его и не свалившись на пол. Но Фили успел подскочить, он подхватил Бильбо, — задыхавшегося и хватающегося за грудь, — и помог ему сесть.

— Бильбо, ты в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Кили. — Дядя, что ты с ним сделал?

— Да у него сердце горит! — воскликнул Фили. — Посмотрите, вон дым идет!

Бильбо попытался оттолкнуть руку Фили, потому что не хотел показывать свое сердце, и чтобы к нему прикасались, тоже не хотел. Но гном все равно ловко расстегнул его рубашку и, судя по ощущениям, ощупывал корпус часов.

— Нет, нет, — жалобно взмолился Бильбо. — Не надо!

— Фили, перестань, — вмешался Кили, оттаскивая руку брата прочь. — Ты же видишь, ему это не нравится.

— Но я должен проверить…

— Оставь его в покое, — велел Торин. — Ничего с ним не случится.

— Больно… — только и сумел выдавить Бильбо сквозь стиснутые зубы. Наверное, он бы сейчас вопил и бился в агонии, но боялся пошевелиться. — Очень…

— Дядя, — произнес Кили, и в голосе его слышалась тревога.

— Хватит с ним нянчиться, — отрезал Торин. — Оставь его, Фили.

Тот послушно отошел от Бильбо, тихо пробормотав перед этим извинения. Бильбо слабо улыбнулся ему и ничего не ответил. Он боялся даже слово вымолвить, зная, что это вызовет новую боль. И вместо этого последний раз погладил свои часы и стал застегивать рубашку. Сейчас он уже не помнил, повязывал ли утром свой шейный платок, и не стал его искать. Возможно, Фили отбросил его в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на часы.

Смущенно кашлянув, Бильбо осторожно выпрямился и с облегчением выдохнул, не почувствовав новую волну боли. Гномы, стоявшие перед ним, пристально следили за каждым его движением, как кошка следит за птицей.

— Эм… Прошу прощения за все это, — сказал наконец Бильбо охрипшим голосом. И, еще раз откашлявшись, продолжил: — Я не знаю, что именно тут произошло, но, полагаю, удивляться не стоит. В последнее время мое сердце часто капризничает.

— Но мы не знали, что все настолько плохо, — сказал Кили.

— Я тоже не знал, — попытался отшутиться Бильбо. — Но всегда бывает первый раз, не так ли?

Шутки не получилось, и воцарилось тягостное молчание. Кили переминался с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на Торина. А тот не сводил хмурого взгляда с Бильбо, рассматривая его в мельчайших подробностях. Этот пристальный осмотр заставлял нервничать, но потребовать, чтобы часовых дел мастер прекратил так пялиться, Бильбо не решился. И правда, не стоило портить с ним отношения.

Торин развернулся и направился к столу, уселся за ним и стал чем-то греметь. Фили и Кили обменялись взглядами. Бильбо нахмурился. Возможно, обычаи гномов и хоббитов и правда сильно отличались, но существовал универсальный обычай представлять себя, когда с кем-либо встречаешься впервые. Бильбо поднялся со стула, и, пытаясь справиться со слабостью и удержаться на дрожащих ногах, шагнул вперед. 

— Доброго вам дня, — произнес он.

Торин только пробурчал что-то в ответ.

— Я Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг-энда. Возможно, ваши племянники упоминали обо мне?

И снова Торин что-то пробурчал. Бильбо начинал терять терпение.

— Что ж, хорошо, потому что у меня есть часы, которые нужно починить, — заявил Бильбо, делая еще один шаг вперед. Он отпихнул руку Фили, попытавшегося удержать его. — Я все равно говорю вам это, хотя думаю, вы и так это поняли по тому, что только что произошло.

Торин перестал возиться с деталями, повернулся и пригвоздил Бильбо к месту своим колючим взглядом.

— Я понял.

— Так вы почините их? Я проделал дальний путь ради встречи с вами, и крайне важно, чтобы мои часы отремонтировали как можно скорее.

Торин еще раз окинул его безразличным взглядом. И, судя по всему, не увидел ничего, достойного внимания и траты времени. Поэтому развернулся к своему рабочему столу и продолжил перебирать инструменты. Из-за его широкой спины Бильбо не мог разглядеть, чем же таким важным Торин там занимается. И почувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость. Похоже, Торин нарочно ведет себя так, чтобы заставить Бильбо почувствовать свою незначительность. Смутить незваного гостя до такой степени, чтобы тот убрался подобру-поздорову.

— Прошу прощения, — настойчиво повторил Бильбо, приближаясь еще на один шаг. — Но это и правда важно, чтобы мои часы починили. И если не вы, тогда кто-то другой. Я не стану умолять, но я готов попросить, и если вы откажете, тогда я отправлюсь на поиски того, кто не откажется починить мое заводное сердце.

Торин снова взглянул на Бильбо.

— У вас часы вместо сердца?

— Что? Нет! — Бильбо затряс головой. — У меня есть сердце, но оно слишком слабо, чтобы выполнять свою работу самостоятельно. И часовой механизм помогает ему биться. Если часы остановятся, вскоре после этого остановится и мое сердце.

— И вы хотите, чтобы часы осмотрели и проверили?

— Да, — кивнул Бильбо.

— А те, кто занимался вашим сердцем все эти годы? Почему они его не осмотрят?

— Вообще-то, вас это не касается, — ответил Бильбо. — Но, если так уж хотите знать, изобретатели, которые вживили часы в мое сердце, умерли несколько лет назад. Они научили меня основным правилам — как заботиться о сердце, но я не эксперт в этом деле.

— Оно и видно.

Бильбо скрестил руки на груди, боясь, что иначе просто врежет Торину. Но там, в под рубашкой, все три стрелки по-прежнему показывали что угодно, только не точное время.

— Так вы возьметесь за эту работу или нет?

— Я не занимаюсь протезами и никогда с ними не работал, — ответил Торин после долгого молчания. — В часах я разбираюсь, но не в тех, что являются частью живого организма. Поэтому сначала мне придется провести кое-какие исследования, и только потом я смогу подступиться к вашему сердцу. Не хотелось бы случайно убить вас.

— Да, не хотелось бы, — согласился Бильбо.

После этого разговора Фили и Кили отвели Бильбо обратно в его комнату. Тот сразу повалился на кровать, уткнулся лицом в подушку, и не пошевелился даже когда почувствовал, как часы больно вдавливаются в тело. Придется прождать неизвестно сколько времени, пока часовых дел мастер не решит, что готов заняться его сердцем! Но Бильбо совсем не хотел ждать. Он хотел поскорее закончить все дела и отправиться домой.

Стрелки его часов, похоже, были полностью с ним согласны, и упорно указывали на запад во время его разговора с Торином. Но потом, когда тот отошел, стали медленно вращаться, как стрелки компаса. Словно следовали за гномом, но Бильбо прекрасно знал, что это невозможно.

— Все будет хорошо, Бильбо, — сказал Кили, поглаживая его по спине. — Вот увидишь.

— Кили прав, — поддержал брата Фили. Он сел рядом на кровати и пододвинул к Бильбо поднос с едой. — Просто попытайся расслабиться. Тебе вредно переживать, так что постарайся сохранять спокойствие.

— Дядя прекрасно знает, как это важно. И можешь не сомневаться, он постарается сделать все побыстрее, — добавил Кили, усадил Бильбо прямо и сунул ему в руки ломоть хлеба. — Поешь. И вообще, ты должен радоваться, что дядя хочет побольше узнать о часовых протезах, прежде чем лезть в твои часы, так ведь? Иначе он мог бы повредить их!

— Убить тебя, — добавил Фили. — Или разбить твое сердце.

— Да, я знаю, спасибо, — промямлил Бильбо.

Оба брата с преувеличенной готовностью вытянулись:

— К твоим услугам!


	4. Chapter 4

Перестав наконец-то суетиться вокруг Бильбо, Фили и Кили ушли, пообещав, что будут в своей комнате, в конце коридора. Причем пообещали они это с такими невинными лицами, что сразу становилось ясно: на самом деле сидеть в своей комнате они как раз и не собираются. Бильбо даже не сомневался, братья сразу ускользнут обратно в мастерскую, чтобы переговорить со своим дядей.

Подумать только, их дядя! Теперь-то Бильбо понял, с чего это вдруг капитан Дис предложила тогда взглянуть на его сердце! Она тоже оказалась из рода Дурина, часовых дел мастер, как и все в ее семье. Теперь Бильбо стало невероятно стыдно за то, что он с такой неблагодарностью отверг тогда предложение Дис помочь ему. Но теперь с этим ничего уже не поделаешь. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что Торин как можно скорее найдет столь необходимые сейчас сведения о часах-протезах.

Какая-то часть разума Бильбо, — та самая часть, что обычно заставляла его впадать в истерики и заниматься самоедством, — испуганно твердила, что вовремя починить его сердце гном не успеет. Когда Гэндальф упомянул об Эреборе и его жителях, Бильбо почему-то представил себе, что часовых дел мастеру достаточно будет разок взглянуть на заводное сердце, чтобы понять, в чем проблема. На самом деле все оказалось совсем не так. И теперь Бильбо изо всех сил пытался не позволить все возрастающей тревоге перерасти в панику. В конце концов, Гэндальф ни за что не отправил бы его попусту колесить по миру. Конечно, у волшебника были свои недостатки, но жестокость в их число не входила.

Бильбо повернулся на бок и подтянул колени к груди. Обычно он никогда так не спал, потому что края крыши его часов больно впивались в кожу, но сегодня Бильбо как никогда хотелось свернуться калачиком. Он долго еще не мог уснуть, и только когда услышал, как Фили и Кили вернулись в свою комнату и закрыли дверь, сон наконец-то сморил его. 

Когда Бильбо проснулся, все еще стояла глубокая ночь. Конечно, в недрах горы определить время суток казалось непросто, так как дневной свет не мог пробиться сквозь толщу скалы. Но часы Бильбо исправно сообщали, который час. Он снова попытался уснуть, но безрезультатно. Поэтому все крутился и ворочался на смятой постели до тех пор, пока совершенно не запутался в простынях. И только тогда с тяжелым вздохом поднялся. Что ж, раз ему все равно не спится, стоит заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

Бильбо быстро оделся и выскользнул из комнаты. Постоял некоторое время в коридоре, прислушиваясь к громкому храпу Фили и Кили и гадая, чем бы себя занять. И в конце концов решил попробовать самостоятельно добраться до мастерской. В заплечном мешке у него была припрятана веревка, можно использовать ее, чтобы не заплутать по пути.

Кивнув самому себе, Бильбо принес из комнаты веревку, привязал один конец к газовой лампе на стене коридора и отправился в путь. Поначалу он еще пытался запомнить дорогу, но спустя час или около того окончательно сдался и продолжал брести наобум, с интересом разглядывая резьбу на каменных стенах и уже не пытаясь найти мастерскую. После того, как кукушка во второй раз пропела свою песенку, веки Бильбо заметно отяжелели, и его снова стало клонить ко сну. Решив, что успел исследовать более чем достаточно для одной ночи, Бильбо, с трудом переставляя ноги, устало поплелся назад. И уснул мертвецким сном, как только его голова коснулась подушки.

Однако разум Бильбо отдыхать не желал и продолжал посылать странные видения, затягивающие все глубже и глубже в сон. Видения эти казались нелепыми, они были полны ярких цветов, танцующих теней и чуждого смеха. Бильбо понимал, что все это имеет какой-то смысл, но когда проснулся, то ничего толком вспомнить не мог. Впрочем, времени прийти в себя после сна ему не дали: Кили нетерпеливо подпрыгивал, сидя рядом, и выглядел совсем как малютка-хоббит, которому пообещали целую банку с печеньем.

— Что случилось? — спросил Бильбо хриплым ото сна голосом.

— Давай, поднимайся! — скомандовал Кили, дергая его за ночную сорочку. — Завтрак готов!

— Завтрак? — покосился на него Бильбо. — Ты имеешь в виду ту ужасную баланду, что я вынужден был поглощать на «Эред Луин», да? Если так, то покорно благодарю.

— Хоббиты никогда не пропускают завтрак.

— Пропускают, если еда — помои, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Бильбо, укладываясь обратно и потягиваясь на кровати. В спине что-то приятно хрустнуло. — Мы, хоббиты, не едим помои. Да, мы любим поесть, но только хорошую, а не абы какую еду.

Кили закатил глаза.

— Дядя готовил. Рагу из кролика.

— Рагу? На завтрак?

Теперь Кили нахмурился.

— Он сказал, тебе должно понравиться.

— Ну, вообще-то я и правда люблю рагу из кролика, — заверил Бильбо. — Но не на завтрак. Во всяком случае, я никогда еще не завтракал рагу. Поэтому мне кажется это… странным.

— Но ты любишь рагу.

— Да. 

— Раз ты его любишь, то любишь в любое время суток, нет?

— Эм… пожалуй, да. 

— И рагу лучше, чем помои?

— О да, — кивнул Бильбо. — Бесспорно лучше.

— Тогда вперед! — Кили спрыгнул с кровати и схватил одежду Бильбо, которую тот накануне ночью повесил на спинку стула. — Если еда остынет, дядя не станет заново разогревать ее ради тебя. Скажет, что сам виноват и заставит есть остывший завтрак.

Бильбо быстро переоделся. Он больше не переживал, что братья станут разглядывать его, но все-таки повернулся спиной, стараясь по возможности не показывать посторонним свое заводное сердце.

— Ваш дядя — само очарование.

Кили только фыркнул.

— Ага. Но вообще-то… он и правда само очарование, когда тепло к кому-то относится.

— Вроде ты говорил, что он категорически против разогрева, — поддел Бильбо.

— Только в том, что касается еды.

Они захихикали. И продолжали хихикать, пока Бильбо заправлял рубашку в брюки, пока обувался, и даже когда шли по коридору, всё никак не могли сдержать смех. Давно они уже так не веселились, подумал Бильбо. И теперь даже сущий пустяк казался достаточным поводом для веселья. 

Кили привел его в незнакомую комнату, где Бильбо еще не бывал. Она напоминала большую столовую, с высоким сводчатым потолком, сверкающими колоннами и стенами, инкрустированными драгоценными камнями. Даже столы и стулья были украшены сверкающими изумрудами, сапфирами, рубинами и другими самоцветами, которые Бильбо раньше никогда не видел. Фили и Торин сидели в центре комнаты, у небольшого камина. Запах рагу из кролика наполнял комнату, и Бильбо с Кили, не теряя времени даром, поспешили к накрытому столу.

— Бильбо, — приветствовал хоббита Фили.

— Доброе утро, Фили, — улыбнулся ему Бильбо, затем кивком приветствовал часовых дел мастера. Стрелки заводного сердца лихорадочно задергались, пытаясь указать на запад. — Мистер Торин.

— Мистер Бэггинс.

— Ой, дядя, пожалуйста, не называй его так, — взвился Кили, успевший уже съесть пару ложек рагу. — Если ты будешь обращаться к нему официально, тогда и нам придется поступать так же, а я не хочу переставать называть Бильбо Бильбо.

— Ты можешь по прежнему называть меня Бильбо, независимо от того, как ко мне обращается твой дядя, — сказал Бильбо.

Кили только покачал головой, а Фили ответил за них обоих:

— Все равно это неправильно.

— Насколько я понимаю, это что-то вроде этикета гномов, и рад, что вы придерживаетесь его даже в отношении меня, не-гнома. Но прошу, не нужно обращаться ко мне как-то иначе. Мы с вами с самого начала общались по дружески, и мне бы не хотелось возвращаться к сухому официальному тону.

Высказав все это, Бильбо взял горшочек с рагу, который протягивал ему Торин, и, как и полагалось, вежливо улыбнулся. Торин, до это пристально наблюдавший за Бильбо, на улыбку не ответил, только моргнул, продолжая сверлить его пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз. Заводное сердце Бильбо забавно дернулось, пропуская удар, но тут же вернулось к точно отмеренному ходу.

— Благодарю, — сказал он.

Кили повернулся к Торину:

— Дядя, так ты разрешаешь?

— А как ваша мать обращается к хоббиту? — спросил Торин, ни на секунду не сводя с Бильбо взгляда. Тот, ошеломленный столь пристальным вниманием, сделал вид, что старательно перемешивает рагу в тарелке.

— Бильбо, — одновременно ответили Фили и Кили.

— Поначалу она называла его «мистер хоббит», — добавил Фили. — Но затем решила отбросить формальности.

— В таком случае можете называть хоббита по имени, — объявил Торин, склоняясь над своей тарелкой. — Я же буду обращаться к нему так, как мне удобно.

— Прошу прощения, но хоббит прекрасно вас слышит, — вмешался Бильбо, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вывернуть горшок с рагу прямо на голову Торину. — И хоббиту не нравится, когда о нем говорят так, словно его здесь нет. Можете называть меня как угодно — Бильбо, Бэггинс, — но вот обращаться ко мне «хоббит» не стоит.

Торин поднял бровь.

— Разве вы не хоббит?

— Да, я хоббит, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы меня воспринимали как личность, — пояснил Бильбо, пробуя рагу. Которое, к слову, оказалось куда вкуснее, чем он ожидал. — Личность, а не одного из многочисленных хоббитов Средиземья. Уверен, вы понимаете, о чем я. Если я стану называть вас просто гном, не используя имени, разве вас это не заденет?

— Нет. Меня мало волнует, что именно вы обо мне думаете.

— Но разве вы не хотите, чтобы к вам относились с должным уважением? — настаивал Бильбо. — И если я, либо кто-нибудь другой, отнесется к вам неуважительно, вы возмутитесь, а не промолчите только потому, что тот, кто себе это позволил, малозначителен для вас?

— А ведь он прав, дядя, — вмешался Кили, но, поймав суровый взгляд Торина, поспешил исправиться. — В чем-то прав. Самую малость.

— Больше не будем об этом, — сказал наконец Торин.

Некоторое время после этого завтрак продолжался в полном молчании. Это молчание не напрягало, но Торин явно не желал более участвовать в какой-либо беседе, хотя продолжал бросать выразительные взгляды — точнее, Взгляды, с большой буквы, как выразился бы Бильбо, — и глухо рычать что-то себе под нос. Зато Фили и Кили были явно не прочь весело поболтать, и с охотой отвечали на вопросы Бильбо об Эреборе и семейном деле.

Как оказалось, никто точно не знал, кто именно в их роду первым занялся часовым делом. Одни говорили, что это был Дурин Бессмертный, который довел свое мастерство до такого совершенства, что сумел изогнуть само время, так что пережил не только своих детей, но и детей их детей. Эта история, конечно, больше напоминала сказку, но Бильбо с интересом ее слушал, пока не спеша поглощал свое рагу.

Он оказался так захвачен этой историей, что упустил момент, когда Торин поднялся из-за стола и стал собирать грязную посуду. Бильбо с братьями тут же присоединились к нему и вскоре навели порядок.

— Кили, — сказал Торин. — Ты моешь посуду.

— Но сейчас очередь Фили!

— У Фили другое задание, — отрезал Торин. Судя по тихому рыку Фили, это задание не вызывало у него ничего, кроме недовольства.

— Тогда можно, чтобы Бильбо мне помог?

— Мистеру Бэггинсу нельзя перенапрягаться.

— Ничего страшного, я вовсе не против, — поспешил заверить Бильбо. — Мытье посуды — не та работа, которая требует больших усилий. К тому же, тут и мыть-то нечего.

Торин скользнул по нему угрюмым взглядом.

— Делайте как считаете нужным.

С этими словами он вышел из столовой, закрыв за собой большие двери. И наверняка отправился заниматься тем, чем обычно занимаются мастера-часовщики. Часами, наверное. Фили мрачно пробормотал что-то под нос и тоже покинул комнату с таким видом, словно ему уже невыносимо скучно. Бильбо с трудом сдержал усмешку, и, подхватив небольшую стопку мисок, повернулся к Кили. Тот тут же вскочил из-за стола и провел Бильбо в небольшое помещение, больше напоминающее пещеру. Посреди этой комнаты находился огромный фонтан, собранный из небольших фонтанчиков. Чистая свежая вода била из его вершины и с мелодичным журчанием сбегала вниз.

Они мыли посуду и шумно веселились: хихикали над глупыми шутками, напевали забавные куплеты. Бильбо не помнил, чтобы еще когда-либо мыл ложки с таким удовольствием. Он никогда не пренебрегал домашними хлопотами — хоббиты всегда умели и любили наводить идеальный порядок, — но и особо увлекательными эти дела по хозяйству Бильбо назвать не мог. И только теперь понял, почему другие хоббиты на рынке с таким воодушевлением рассказывали об обычной, казалось бы, уборке и о том, как устроили праздник только для того, чтобы обучить своих многочисленных отпрысков, как до блеска натирать полы и правильно стряхивать пыль с занавесок.

Кукушка из его часов тихой трелью доложила о начале — или окончании, в зависимости от настроения Бильбо, еще одного часа. Они с Кили собрали вымытую посуду и стали вытирать ее, складывая в ближайший шкаф. Бильбо не совсем понимал порядки Эребора. Огромнейший зал — не для пира, а для четырех человек? Спальные комнаты, от которых добираться до ближайшей столовой целых пятнадцать минут? Мастерская, запрятанная в самой глубине скалы? Бессмыслица какая-то. Но, если подумать, Бильбо до сих пор мало что понимал в образе жизни гномов, хотя и жил среди них почти месяц.

— Хочешь посмотреть библиотеку? — спросил Кили. — Здесь не так уж много книг на всеобщем языке, но зато очень красиво, и дядя поддерживает там порядок.

— О, с превеликим удовольствием! Веди скорее.

Они так долго шли какими-то коридорами, что у Бильбо начинала кружиться голова: из-за мерцания газовых рожков на стенах плясали зловещие тени, а шестеренки его заводного сердца буксовали в золотом корпусе. Кили, похоже, заметил его состояние: он начал отвлекать Бильбо разговорами, и не умолкал до тех пор, пока они не добрались до цели. А затем притих, увидев выражение неподдельного изумления на лице Бильбо. Библиотека была просто огромной! Конечно, в Эреборе вообще все казалось огромным, но эта комната размерами напоминала целую вселенную.

— А можно я здесь поселюсь? — брякнул Бильбо, и Кили рассмеялся.

— У дяди лучше спроси. Не думаю, что он будет возражать. — И, хлопнув Бильбо по плечу, он пошел дальше по широкому проходу. — Ну же, идем! Книги на всеобщем в этой стороне.

Это оказался закуток, заполненный томиками и фолиантами, которые Бильбо с удовольствием бы почитал. Поэтому он тут же стал с любопытством копаться в них. Несколько раз ему попадались книги, написанные на гномьем языке, но каждый раз Бильбо едва успевал разглядеть обложку: Кили тут же вежливо, но твердо забирал их у него. Бильбо понял, что настаивать не стоит. И не настаивал.

Несколько часов они провели в спокойном молчании, большей частью потому, что Кили все это время продремал — иначе он просто не смог бы так долго вести себя тихо. Впрочем, Бильбо это вполне устраивало. Поначалу он еще надеялся обсудить с Кили некоторые из найденных свитков или каменных скрижалей, но быстро понял, что того мало интересует чтение.

Бильбо как раз гадал, проснется ли Кили, если попытаться все-таки утащить зеленый фолиант с названием на гномьем языке, когда появился Торин. От неожиданности Бильбо чуть было не вскрикнул, и зажал себе рот рукой. Но его сердце все-таки тревожно звякнуло. Звук был совсем коротким, но часовых дел мастер все равно наверняка его услышал. А вот Кили продолжал беззаботно посапывать.

Торин подошел к племяннику и остановился перед ним, скрестив руки на груди. Стрелки заводного сердца Бильбо снова стали странно подергиваться, и он уже привычным жестом потер грудь. Сцена, которую он наблюдал, была просто непередаваема, но вскоре Бильбо стало казаться, что он подглядывает за чем-то личным. Черты лица Торина, наблюдавшего за спящим — и оттого таким беззащитным и юным — племянником, удивительно смягчились. Бильбо догадывался, что Торин вряд ли снимает маску холодной угрюмости перед чужаками. Поэтому решил отложить книгу и как можно осторожнее кашлянул.

И в то же мгновение Торин будто бы очнулся: на долю секунды весь напрягся, затем повернулся к Бильбо и мотнул головой, подав знак следовать за ним. Бильбо выразительно посмотрел на Кили, но Торин только закатил глаза, давая понять, что с тем все будет в порядке. Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как подняться и неохотно двинуться следом. 

Поначалу Бильбо решил, что они направляются к мастерской, но Торин привел его в другую секцию библиотеки и усадил за стол, где были разложены многочисленные манускрипты и томики с пожелтевшими страницами, на которых не было ни слова на всеобщем.

— Я как раз искал информацию, — сообщил наконец Торин, властным жестом указывая на стол. — Как и обещал.

— Да? — Бильбо сцепил пальцы в замок. — Что ж, отлично.

— Сведений не так уж много, — между тем продолжал Торин. — Но вам повезло, их как раз достаточно, чтобы я понял, как действовать дальше. Если бы вы обратились к менее опытному часовщику, он вряд ли смог бы починить ваше заводное сердце.

— Прошу прощения, но мое сердце… оно не нуждается в починке. Потому что оно не сломано, — попытался объяснить Бильбо, и только потом понял, что ответил куда более резким тоном, чем намеревался. Поэтому поспешил добавить: — Конечно, я понимаю, со стороны кажется иначе, но оно и правда не сломано. Просто ведет себя в последнее время немного странно. Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы настроили его, вот и все. И я отправлюсь восвояси.

— Вы эксперт в часовом деле, мистер Бэггинс? 

— Я?.. Нет.

— В таком случае не спорьте со мной.

Бильбо застыл с открытым ртом.

— Прошу прощения, но я буду спорить, если посчитаю нужным! Потому что это в мое, а не чье-либо еще сердце вы собираетесь залезть своими… своими лапами! Я лучше знаю, что именно со мной происходит, и поэтому имею полное право исправлять вас, если вы ошибаетесь. Потому что лучше меня никто не знает мое заводное сердце и все то, что творилось с ним за последние полвека!

— Вы ничего не знаете о часах, — отрезал Торин. — И только пытаетесь убедить себя в обратном. И позвольте напомнить, что именно вы накануне вечером сказали, что ваши часы нуждаются в починке!

— Я оговорился, — заявил Бильбо.

— И как я могу верить вам на слово, если слова эти могут оказаться ошибочными? — продолжал настаивать Торин, сжав кулаки. — Может, вы и рискуете своей жизнью, но я — тот, кто может положить ей конец, и все из-за вами же допущенной ошибки.

— Уж простите, но не думаю, что я ошибаюсь, — фыркнул Бильбо, упрямо задрав подбородок. Вскакивать со стула он все-таки не стал, решив, что это будет выглядеть слишком мелодраматично. — Повторяю, я знаю свое сердце лучше, чем кто-либо еще. И уж точно лучше вас, тем более что вы ни разу даже не взглянули на него!

— Так покажите его мне.

— Что показать?

— Покажите мне свое сердце.

— Что… Ох.

Бильбо непроизвольно потянулся к шее, собираясь поплотнее запахнуть платок, но почувствовал под пальцами не мягкий шелк, а тепло своей кожи. Похоже, он снова забыл его повязать. Пять десятков лет носить шейный платок, и за каких-то пару дней полностью позабыть об этой детали одежды. Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как сжать воротник рубашки, пытаясь прикрыть шею от посторонних взглядов.

— Эм… нет, — ответил он наконец. — Нет, не стоит.

— Мне все равно придется осмотреть его, — возразил Торин. — И вам придется мне его показать.

— Всему свое время.

— Если я осмотрю его сейчас, то, возможно, смогу…

— Да, конечно, но все-таки нет. — Бильбо осторожно соскользнул со стула, оправил рубашку и старательно застегнул ее наглухо, проклиная привычку оставлять первые две пуговицы ворота свободными. — Что ж, не буду больше мешать. Вам же нужно продолжить исследования, правда?

Торин смотрел на него с таким видом, словно решал, как следует поступить: просто наорать на Бильбо или прибить его на месте. В конце концов, похоже, Торин смирился и отступил, коротко кивнув. Бильбо решил вежливо поклониться, но перестарался со взмахом руки, — так что потом полночи гадал, зачем вообще решил этот глупый жест, — и направился прочь. Он не оглянулся. Даже когда Торин нарочито громко фыркнул ему вслед.

***

— Ты бросил меня одного, — проворчал Кили, падая на кровать рядом с Бильбо.

— Да, бросил. — Бильбо перевернул страницу. Он принес с собой в комнату несколько книг и решил обходить библиотеку десятой стороной, если там окажется Торин. — Ты уже большой мальчик. И я предположил, что ты и сам найдешь обратный путь.

— Угу, я-то найду. Но не думал, что ты найдешь.

— Я понемногу привыкаю ориентироваться здесь, — сказал Бильбо. 

— Тут нет ничего сложного.

— Для тебя — возможно, и нет, — рассмеялся Бильбо и покачал головой. — А вот для меня… Я привык к солнечному свету, к звездам, да много еще к чему, что помогает определить, где я нахожусь, куда мне идти и какой выбрать путь. А здесь ничего нет, кроме камня. Каменный пол, каменные стены, каменные своды. Как вообще можно ориентироваться по камню?

— Слушать, что он говорит.

— Уверен, это какая-нибудь очередная штука, понятная только гномам.

Бильбо захлопнул книгу и отложил ее на кровать. Затем стал копаться в заплечном мешке, ища, чем бы перекусить. Нашлось только перезрелое яблоко, но Бильбо все равно вырезал потемневшие пятна и съел остальное. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы желудок перестал требовательно урчать. Кили подобрал все выброшенные кусочки и съел их тоже. У Бильбо такое поведение каждый раз вызывало отвращение, но он промолчал.

Фили присоединился к ним перед самым ужином. Выглядел он порядочно уставшим, и, судя по всему, готов был сразу отправиться на боковую. Но когда он так и сказал, Бильбо сварливо заметил, что растущие молодые люди не должны пропускать трапезу, так что Фили сдался и все-таки пообещал присоединиться к ним за ужином. Кили щелчками сбивал кусочки яблока, целясь ему в лицо, чем, очевидно, очень раздражал Фили, так что тот, забыв об усталости, в конце концов рявкнул, хватая брата за руку:

— Может, прекратишь наконец?

— Если я прекращу, ты в ту же минуту захрапишь! — парировал Кили.

— Ну, хватит, — попытался успокоить их Бильбо, вытирая нож чистым платком и поднимаясь. — Никаких потасовок в моей комнате, прошу вас. Давайте-ка лучше отправимся в столовую и приготовим для вашего дяди замечательный ужин, а? Он наверняка устал весь день сидеть в библиотеке.

Фили и Кили обменялись взглядами.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда показывайте дорогу.

— Вроде бы ты говорил, что уже неплохо ориентируешься в Эреборе? — поддел его Кили.

— Умник, — проворчал Бильбо, но потом все-таки добавил: — Да, понемногу ориентируюсь.

Когда они добрались до столовой, Кили получил задание разжечь огонь, а Фили и Бильбо занялись подготовкой продуктов. Оставалось немного рагу из кролика, но для нормального ужина его было маловато, поэтому Бильбо стал рыться в коробках и мешочках в шкафу, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь съестное. И вскоре обнаружил картошку, хлеб и копченую грудинку. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы приготовить по паре бутербродов для каждого и по порции пюре. Конечно, было бы здорово добавить еще и сыра, но как раз сыр они не нашли.

Бильбо принялся за работу, братья гномы носились туда-сюда, выполняя его указания, и вскоре комнату наполнил восхитительный запах еды. Кили перепробовал все приготовленное, заявляя, что всего лишь проверяет качество пищи, затем попытался перепробовать все по второму разу. Но Бильбо вовремя это заметил и шлепнул его по руке рукояткой ножа. Фили засмеялся, Кили бросил на Бильбо свирепый взгляд, но хоббит погрозил пальцем.

— Оставь хоть немного своему дяде, — сказал Бильбо, взмахом руки отгоняя Кили от стола. — Давай, давай, иди и позови его. 

Кили послушно отправился в библиотеку и вскоре вернулся в сопровождении Торина. Тот посмотрел на накрытый стол, затем перевел взгляд на Бильбо. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего, и Бильбо подавил вздох: очевидно, мистер Торин все еще сердился из-за их небольшой перепалки этим утром.

Неужели он настолько мелочен, что до сих пор злится из-за столь незначительного спора? Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и стал раскладывать ужин по тарелкам. И делал это с таким чувством, что быстро понял: сам-то он тоже пытается преодолеть раздражение. Так не годилось. Нужно держать свой нрав в узде, иначе это отразится на его заводное сердце, и, возможно, приведет к смерти. Поэтому Бильбо повел плечами, разминая их, и постарался расслабиться, даже несмотря на поднимающийся изнутри гнев.

Торин молча принял у него тарелку и уселся напротив. Фили и Кили смекнули, что происходит что-то из ряда вон, поэтому после неудачной попытки развязать беседу замолчали и больше не издали ни звука. Бильбо чувствовал себя виноватым, что братьям пришлось ужинать в такой напряженной обстановке только из-за разногласий, которые возникли у него с Торином. Поэтому, промокнув рот салфеткой, он попытался исправить ситуацию и обратился к Фили.

— Так, эм… Так чем ты сегодня занимался, Фили?

— Да так, в мастерской управлялся, — ответил тот. — И откопал некоторые очень старые свитки в старой секции библиотеки.

— Правда? Зачем же?

— Для исследований, — отрезал Торин. Взгляд его голубых глаз, как и тон, казались просто ледяными.

— Что ж, ясно, — кивнул Бильбо, решив не обращать внимание на грубость, только чтобы не портить замечательный вечер. — И как, нашли что-нибудь полезное?

Торин ничего не ответил, вместо него заговорил Фили:

— Пока еще не ясно. Как я уже сказал, эти свитки нашлись в старой секции библиотеки, и написаны они на старом наречии нашего языка. Понадобится некоторое время, чтобы в них разобраться. Возможно, на это может уйти несколько дней.

— Будь тут мама, она быстро бы во всем разобралась, — вздохнул Кили. — Она неплохо разбирается в рунах.

— Но мамы здесь не будет до следующего месяца.

— Хорошо бы вы выяснили, что в них написано, до того, как пройдет месяц, — подал голос Бильбо. — Хочется, чтобы мои часы поскорее заработали как надо. Впрочем, вы это и так знаете.

— Ага, — кивнул Фили. — Знаем.

После ужина они помыли посуду и всё прибрали. Фили сразу же отправился спать. Кили решил прогуляться и покурить, и пригласил Бильбо составить ему компанию. Но вскоре выяснилось, что у Бильбо закончился «Старый Тоби», а привыкнуть к горькому вкусу курительных водорослей гномов он так и не смог. Поэтому отказался от приглашения, и в итоге остался сидеть вместе с Торином за большим обеденным столом. Оба они молчали, и тишина, наполнявшая комнату, была почти осязаемой, так что Бильбо казалось, будто даже их дыхание заставляет стены вибрировать.

Наконец Торин поднялся, оправил одежду и, убрав за ухо черную с серебристой проседью прядь, упавшую на лицо, сообщил:

— Я отправляюсь в библиотеку.

Бильбо удивленно поднял голову:

— Так поздно?

— Все равно заниматься особо нечем. Мастерская уже закрыта.

— Вы закрыли мастерскую?

— Часовое дело — мое ремесло и моя страсть, мистер Бэггинс, — ответил Торин, не глядя на Бильбо. — Но во всем, даже в страсти, хороша… умеренность. Иначе мы окончательно потеряем себя, и вернуться обратно будет уже невозможно.

— Конечно, — согласился Бильбо. — Вы совершенно правы.

Торин криво усмехнулся.

— Неужели.

— Эм… ну да. Вот, например, я… Моя мать любила придумывать всякие штуковины. Она настолько увлеклась этим, что однажды просто не заметила, как все пошло наперекосяк. И паровой двигатель, над которым она работала, взорвался, обломки полетели прямо в нее. Пришлось треть ее тела заменить протезами. — Бильбо что есть силы сжал руки и откашлялся. — Так что, думаю, я прекрасно понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Когда говорите о сдержанности.

В комнате снова повисло молчание, но на этот раз в нем не чувствовалось напряжения. Скорее это было похоже на ту тишину, которая бывает при разговоре добрых друзей, когда слова становятся лишними, и понять друг друга можно и так. Ощущение было замечательным. Бильбо никогда прежде не испытывал такого состояния ни с братьями-гномами, ни с их товарищами на «Эред Луин».

Газовые огни мерцали, отбрасывая на стены танцующие тени. Заводное сердце Бильбо лихорадочно затикало, и стрелки попытались указать на север. Он потер часы, чтобы успокоить их, и взгляд Торина на мгновение задержался на его груди, затем скользнул на лицо Бильбо. Торин не стал повторять просьбу показать ему часы, а Бильбо тоже не стал предлагать. Но сейчас это было неважным, потому что Бильбо пообещал позволить Торину взглянуть на его сердце. Когда придет время.

— Не хотите ли присоединиться ко мне? — неожиданно спросил Торин.

Бильбо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

Они провели в библиотеке не менее часа, но Бильбо показалось, что время пролетело как одно мгновение. По какой-то причине ему нравилось общество Торина, даже несмотря на вспыльчивость и тяжелый характер часовых дел мастера. А еще Бильбо с удивлением обнаружил, что почти перестал обращать внимание на то, как работают его часы. С тех пор как он прибыл в Эребор, заводное сердце Бильбо пошаливало все чаще и чаще, и он переживал, не сбивает ли их что-то, находящееся в самой горе. Но при этом старался поменьше об этом думать, чтобы зря не расстраиваться. И правда, одна мысль о том, что место, где его сердце должны вылечить, вредит здоровью, удручала.

Поначалу Бильбо собирался рассказать все братьям или Торину, но в конце концов передумал. Все равно они пока еще слишком мало знают о его сердце и вряд ли смогут помочь. Так зачем же еще беспокоить их понапрасну? К тому же, пока его заводные часы с кукушкой всего однажды полностью вышли из-под контроля, так что особого повода для беспокойства пока не было. Бильбо расскажет о своих опасениях, когда они станут чуть более… явными. Или заметными. Как, например, дым, бьющий из его сердца, и стрелки, впивающиеся в кожу.

Торин кашлянул, и только тогда Бильбо сообразил, что уже около пяти минут стоит и смотрит на пергамент, заполненный непонятными корявыми символами. Свернув и отложив старый лист, Бильбо виновато улыбнулся Торину.

— Да?

Торин водрузил на стол перед ним фолиант. Обложка его была сделана из камня, а страницы скрепляла длинная тонкая серебряная цепь, сверкающая на свету. Во всяком случае, Бильбо показалось, что это было серебро. Обложку украшали странные руны, очень похожие на те, что Бильбо видел на «Эред Луин» во время своего путешествия, но чем-то от них неуловимо отличавшиеся.

Бильбо хотел было протянуть руку и коснуться книги, но удержался. Вместо этого он сложил руки на коленях и выжидающе посмотрел на Торина, уверенный, что сейчас последуют какие-то пояснения. И они последовали. Торин провел ладонью по своей длинной гриве, так что металлические вставки на его одеждах сверкнули, отражая свет ламп, а потом указал на фолиант.

— Я нашел записи, которые могут оказаться нам полезными. В конце главы есть абзац, в котором говорится о медицинских протезах, — сообщил он, и тут же добавил, словно смутившись, что выдал такую тираду вслух: — Вообще-то я не думал, что найду здесь хоть что-нибудь путное.

— Почему нет? — с любопытством спросил Бильбо, рассматривая фолиант. — Разве это не медицинская книга?

— Медицинская, но это скорее переработка древних писаний, что-то вроде… — Торин запнулся на секунду, отвел взгляд, но тут же снова посмотрел на Бильбо. — Что-то вроде альтернативной медицины.

— Альтернативной, — повторил Бильбо.

— Если переводить буквально, то правильнее будет сказать «нетрадиционной».

Бильбо Бильбо замолчал, а затем рассмеялся. О, некоторые из его родственников, услышав это, наверняка тут же заявили бы, что с самого начала так и подозревали! Бильбо был слишком странным не только для Шира, но и для всего остального мира. И, странное дело, самого его это ни капельки не удивляло. Немного задевало, да, но не настолько, чтобы нарушить равномерный ход его чувствительного заводного сердца.  
   
Губы Бильбо растянулись в неком подобии улыбки.  
   
— Что ж, все равно я никогда вписывался в рамки, которые принято называть нормой, — сказал он и сам удивился, насколько легко получилось произнести фразу, которую он обычно использовал как щит, когда слышал слишком резкие слова в свой адрес.  
   
Торин как-то странно посмотрел на него.  
   
— Это книга не о биомеханике, мистер Бильбо. В ней говорится об экспериментальных мазях и бальзамах. И я отложил ее только потому, что, возможно, вашему механизму не помешает смазка. Здесь можно найти описание именно того, что подошло бы даже для встроенных в чью-то грудь часов.  
   
— Я всегда использовал для этого обычное масло.  
   
— И что, вы хотите сказать, что это дало отличный результат?  
   
Бильбо хмуро посмотрел на гнома.  
   
— Да, отличный. Собственно говоря, это поддерживало меня в живых целых пятьдесят лет, так что жаловаться мне не на что.  
   
— Вы всегда так упрямы?  
   
— С вами? Да.  
   
— Ах, значит, все дело во мне.  
   
— Да, в вас! Вы думаете, что знаете все на свете о часах, и это меня пугает! Потому что речь не просто о часах, речь о моем сердце, и это мое сердце вы будете трогать! — ответил Бильбо, и голос его дрожал. — И вы можете сломать его по неосторожности, а я никогда не хочу узнать такую боль. Никогда!  
   
— Я не стану ломать его.  
   
— Вы не знаете это наверняка.  
   
— Вы сами его сломаете, если продолжите так себя вести! — резко сказал Торин.  
   
— Прошу прощения? Как именно себя вести, о чем это вы? О том, что я решился полететь на край света, чтобы спасти свою жизнь? Да? — сварливо спросил Бильбо, уперев руки в боки. — Или, может, вы о том, что я отказываюсь распахнуть по первому требованию рубашку и позволить вам потыкать в мое сердце, только потому, что не уверен, знаете ли вы вообще, что с ним делать? В любом случае, мое поведение вполне разумно, вам так не кажется?  
   
— Оно саморазрушительно, — отчеканил Торин. — Вы не ухаживаете за своим заводным сердцем должным образом.  
   
— И вы узнали об этом из того самого единственного абзаца в конце главы о механических протезах?  
   
— Нет. Я узнал об этом от вас, — ответил Торин, и Бильбо замер с открытым ртом. Он же никогда ничего такого не говорил! Торин вздохнул, подхватил со стола фолиант, провел пальцами по рунам, вырезанным на обложке, и только потом пояснил: — Из вашего поведения. То, как вы относитесь к самому себе, о многом говорит.  
   
— Я отношусь к себе очень хорошо, — возразил Бильбо.  
   
Но Торин не стал продолжать спор. Он так и стоял, мрачнее тучи, продолжая поглаживать огрубевшими пальцами каменную обложку фолианта. Было похоже, что мастер часовых дел впал в некое подобие транса, так что Бильбо даже собрался потихоньку улизнуть, но тут Торин пошевелился. Он положил фолиант обратно на стол, открыл его на какой-то странице — случайной, как поначалу показалось Бильбо, но потом стало ясно, что это не так.  
   
На странице, столь древней, что она казалась сотканной из пыли и паутины, был изображен какой-то маленький, но очень замысловатый механизм. К этому округлому механизму прикреплялось сердце. Сам рисунок казался настолько реалистичным, что на мгновение Бильбо отвел взгляд. Его безупречные золотые часы точно так же прикреплялись к бьющейся живой плоти. Совсем как на рисунке. Иногда Бильбо забывал об этом.  
   
Торин ткнул пальцем в книгу.  
   
— Инструкция, как помочь слабому сердцу работать, пока оно не окрепнет достаточно для того, чтобы самостоятельно перекачивать кровь.  
   
— Но мое сердце хронически ослаблено. Ему постоянно необходимы часы.  
   
— Я не знаю, так ли это, — сказал Торин. — Не знаю, нужны ли вашему сердцу часы. И не знаю, можно ли без них.  
   
— Торин…  
   
— Нет, мистер Бэггинс, послушайте. Я пытаюсь понять вас, так что вы в свою очередь будьте добры и попытайтесь понять меня. Я часовщик, и вы должны хотя бы попытаться доверять мне. Вы отправились на край света не просто так, а чтобы я вам помог. Но я не смогу помочь, если вы не подпустите меня к себе.  
   
— Меня с детства учили никого не подпускать.  
   
Торин сел на стул рядом с Бильбо так, что колени их почти соприкоснулись. Провел рукой по волосам, собрал их, перекинул через плечо и стал заплетать их в свободную косу наподобие тех, что свисали с его висков. Наблюдая, с какой ловкостью проворные пальцы Торина укрощали его дикую гриву, Бильбо сразу догадался, кто именно украшал часы в мастерской. Не то чтобы он особо сомневался, но именно сейчас получил прямое подтверждение.  
   
— Попробуйте довериться мне, мистер Бэггинс, — пробормотал Торин, не глядя на Бильбо.  
   
***   
   
В эту ночь Бильбо так и не смог уснуть. Стрелки его часов продолжали дергаться, словно они тщетно пытались указать куда-то за пределы каменных стен комнаты. Бильбо старался не обращать на них внимания, но трепет в груди не прекращался, так что в конце концов он смирился с тем, что отдохнуть не удастся.  
   
Пытаясь хоть чем-нибудь себя занять, Бильбо взял одну из книг, принесенных из библиотеки, и уселся почитать. Это оказалась история, которую в детстве ему часто рассказывала мать. Бильбо поразился, насколько ладным и красивым получился текст у автора. Саму историю Бильбо помнил хорошо: она была грустная, даже трагичная, так как любовь между главными героями не привела к добру. Но автор постарался показать, что чувства, которые герои испытывали друг к другу, стоили всех страданий, через которые пришлось пройти. И Бильбо не мог оторваться от книги.  
   
Он несколько часов провел за чтением, не обращая внимание на периодически поющую кукушку, и только под самое утро, когда Кили и Фили обычно уже встают, вернулся наконец ко сну. Если они станут его искать, Бильбо скажет, что слишком устал и попросит принести ему что-нибудь позавтракать. Оставалось надеяться, что братья сумеют приготовить удобоваримый завтрак.  
   
Легки на помине, братья тут же ввалились в комнату и плюхнулись на кровать Бильбо. На этот раз на Кили не было обычных накидок из меха и металла, вместо них он надел более простые одежды, из ткани и кожи. Фили так же снял все металлические вставки, но вот мех оставил. Бильбо с интересом гадал, почему гномы только сейчас сменили одежды. Неужели потому, что боялись неодобрения своего дяди?

— Здорово, Бильбо, — сказал Фили.

— Хорошо спал? — спросил Кили.

— Боюсь, не так хорошо, как хотел бы, — ответил Бильбо. И ему даже не пришлось притворяться, изображая зевок. — Признаться, я порядком устал и в ближайшее время не собираюсь покидать постель.

— Но сейчас время завтрака! Ты же не собираешься его пропустить?

—Вовсе нет. Я собираюсь попросить вас принести мне что-нибудь из еды.

— Не думаю, что дяде это понравится, — покачал головой Фили.

— Меня не особо волнует, что нравится вашему дяде, а что — нет. Вы его родня, а не я. Пусть от вас и требует, чтобы составили ему компанию. А я всего лишь залетная диковина. И уйду сразу, как только он закончит свои исследования и разберется с моим сердцем.

Бильбо похлопал по груди, где тикали его золотые часики. Кили перекатился на живот, оказавшись чуть ли не на Бильбо. И одарил его таким взглядом, словно Бильбо предал его или причинил невыносимую душевную боль. Фили тоже как-то уныло засопел, и, положив руки Бильбо на плечи, посмотрел на него так хмуро, что напоминал сейчас разом и свою мать, и своего дядю.

— Ты и правда вот так вот запросто уйдешь от нас? — спросил Кили. — И не останешься, чтобы дождаться маму? Она вернется через месяц.

— О, нет. Нет, я не смогу сидеть здесь так долго. — Бильбо сел на постели и покачал головой. — Я и так пробыл вдали от дома больше месяца! И, если не вернусь побыстрее обратно, от моего доброго имени совсем ничего не останется.

— Но чтобы вернуться обратно побыстрее, тебе понадобится дирижабль, разве нет? — напомнил Фили, снова вытягиваясь на кровати. — А «Эред Луин» — единственный корабль, который заходит так далеко на запад, чтобы доставить тебя домой. Так что все-таки в твоих интересах дождаться маму.

Бильбо мрачно посмотрел на светловолосого гнома. Он ненавидел, когда Фили начинал говорить толковые вещи таким самодовольным тоном. В такие мгновения он напоминал Бильбо его самого, только более юного и дерзкого. Поэтому, извернувшись, он щелкнул Фили по носу. Тот ойкнул и прикрыл нос руками, укоризненно поглядывая на Бильбо сквозь пальцы.

Не было никакой нужды торопиться с возвращением в Шир. Бильбо там никто не ждал, Гэндальф обещал, что найдет кого-нибудь, кто будет приглядывать за хозяйством, или хотя бы за садом. Но Холман и так не оставит Бэг-энд без присмотра, зная, что сам Бильбо далеко и сам не может отгонять непрошенных родственников или слишком любопытных соседей. Да, Бильбо вполне может остаться. И отложить возвращение ровно настолько, насколько будет нужно.

Тиканье его часов стало болезненным, словно тонкая игла колола сердце. Тик-так, тик-так. Укол-укол, укол-укол. Бильбо потер грудь и вздохнул.

— Вы просто не понимаете. Я не могу… Я должен вернуться.

— И чем ты там будешь заниматься? — сварливо спросил Кили. — У тебя нет ни мастерской, ни ремесла, ни семьи! Куда и к кому ты так торопишься?

— Кили! — Фили так сильно дернул брата за волосы, что тот вскрикнул.

— Знаете что, парни, если вы пришли, чтобы убедить меня остаться, то зря стараетесь, — язвительно заметил Бильбо. — Потому что я никогда не стану делать то, чего не хочу. А я не хочу оставаться здесь больше, чем необходимо. И как только эта штука снова начнет работать без сучка без задоринки, — он похлопал себя по груди, — я тут же отправлюсь восвояси. 

Фили и Кили выглядели так, словно Бильбо сказал что-то совершенно уж непростительное, хотя сам он никакой вины не чувствовал. Нет ничего плохого в желании поскорее вернуться домой. И он не изменит своего мнения, даже если его «вернуться домой» означает вернуться к своему креслу и книгам.

Вздохнув, Бильбо поднялся. Он все еще чувствовал усталость, но братья просто не позволят ему поспать еще хоть немного. В любом случае, их комментарии и эти укоризненные взгляды теперь не дадут ему уснуть. Придется потерпеть до вечера и молиться, чтобы какие-нибудь новые события не вызвали очередной приступ бессонницы. Заводное сердце требует, чтобы он хорошо спал, иначе начинает давать сбои.

Бильбо попросил Фили и Кили оставить его одного, и сразу понял, что братья неверно истолковали эту просьбу. Впрочем, Бильбо знал, что они все равно будут дуться, независимо от того, насколько вежливо он попросит дать ему уединиться. Поэтому дождался, пока они уйдут — обиженно сопя и шумно топая — а затем достал из заплечного мешка маленькую коробочку. Сегодня было воскресенье, и его часовой механизм необходимо завести. Все остальное может подождать.

***

Спустя какую-то неделю Бильбо стал замечать, что обитатели Эребора его избегают. Если он заходил в комнату, Фили и Кили задерживались ровно настолько, чтобы поприветствовать его и тут же вспоминали, что у них какие-то срочные дела. А Торина Бильбо вообще не видел с того самого вечера в библиотеке, хотя мог поклясться, что не раз слышал торопливо удаляющиеся за поворотом шаги.

Все это сбивало с толку. Бильбо признавал, что его слова обидели братьев — но и те в долгу не остались! По крайней мере, Кили больно его задел. А у Торина вообще нет никакого повода избегать Бильбо! Он ведь сам попросил довериться ему! И пытался показать, что хочет войти в доверие к Бильбо, разве нет? Или, по крайней мере, вежливо общаться с ним?

От этих гномов одни только беспокойства, сердито думал Бильбо. Вечно ведут себя как малые дети и только все усложняют. Если уж присутствие Бильбо стало для них настолько невыносимым, им ничего не остается, как найти способ исправить его барахлившие часы. В конце концов, единственное, что нужно Бильбо — чтобы его сердце починили, то есть перенастроили, и тогда он спокойно отправится домой.

Стрелки его часов тяжело тикали в груди, и каждый их шаг отдавался пронизывающей болью в сердце. Вздохнув, Бильбо повел плечами, разминая мышцы. Но боль не проходила, поэтому Бильбо решил отвлечься и заняться чем-нибудь полезным — например, приготовлением пищи. За последние четыре дня его ни разу не попросили что-нибудь приготовить, и Бильбо соскучился — если не по ставшей привычной кухне, то, по крайней мере, по кастрюлям, сковородкам и шипению огня в печи.

Он отправился в столовую, и, после долгих мучений и безрезультатных попыток, все-таки сумел развести огонь с помощью спичек, так как его зажигалка отказывалась здесь работать. Затем он достал из кухонного шкафа продукты и приготовил легкий томатный суп. Конечно, суп получился бы куда более питательным, окажись в шкафу побольше нетронутых гнилью томатов. Но, похоже, гномы, в отличие от хоббитов, не особо следили за состоянием продуктов.

От этой мысли Бильбо почему-то стало совсем грустно, и заводное сердце в его груди тоскливо заскрипело. Заставив себя встряхнуться, Бильбо лизнул черпак и по неосторожности обжег язык. Суп казался довольно вкусным, учитывая, что приправить его было нечем: ни базилика, ни черного перца, ни сельдерея не оказалось. Но сойдет и так. Гномы мало что смыслили в хорошей еде. Им главное, чтобы еда была питательной.

Бильбо прибрал посуду и навел на кухне порядок. Суп он оставил на маленьком огне, чтоб не подогревать потом. Бильбо не знал, появится ли кто-нибудь еще в столовой, но в любом случае не собирался позволять, чтобы еда остыла.

Как и в предыдущие дни, есть ему пришлось в тишине. Конечно, суп был вкусным, но все равно Бильбо, казалось, чувствовал привкус горечи. Он все повторял себе, что супу просто не хватает базилика. И тут же утешал себя мыслью, что все равно никогда не любил эту приправу.

— Мистер Бэггинс?

Бильбо подскочил от неожиданности и чуть не опрокинул на себя миску с супом. Но все-таки ухитрился обжечь пальцы, и, не сдержавшись, выкрикнул весьма нелестное словечко. Потом торопливо поставил миску обратно на стол и потряс обожжённой рукой. Заметив Торина, наблюдавшего за ним с выразительно поднятой бровью, Бильбо покраснел.

— Да?

Торин склонил голову:

— Доброе утро.

— Вообще-то, уже далеко за полдень, — рассеянно ответил Бильбо, доставая платок и промакивая пострадавшую руку. — Я это точно знаю. Ведь у меня часы в груди.

Торин опустил взгляд на его грудь, но на этот раз Бильбо не забыл повязать шейный платок. С того самого утра, как обиженные его словами братья гномы ушли, Бильбо ни разу больше не забывал повязать эту деталь своей одежды.

Если Торину и не понравилось, что плотная ткань не позволяет даже одним глазком взглянуть на очертания часов в груди Бильбо, виду он не подал. Прошел как ни в чем ни бывало в столовую и налил себе суп. Только тогда Бильбо заметил круглые защитные окуляры, висящие на его шее. Выглядели они огромными, причудливыми, и, судя по всему, были усовершенствованы так, что теперь представляли собой нечто среднее между подзорной трубой и маской, из которой торчало множество дополнительных винтиков и крошечных сверкающих линз. Простенькие очки Гэндальфа казались ничтожными по сравнению с этим великолепием.

Бильбо не сразу сообразил, что пялится на Торина, и поспешно перевел взгляд на свой суп. Который был не менее интересным, приятного красного цвета, с кусочками кожицы от помидоров, плавающей на поверхности. Такой прекрасный суп просто нельзя было обделить вниманием.

Они ели в полном молчании. И, хотя за последние дни Бильбо успел привыкнуть, на этот раз царившая во время трапезы тишина была другой. Просто… другой. Бильбо не мог объяснить, почему сейчас эта тишина воспринималась иначе. В ней не чувствовалось той пустоты, что так давила раньше, ведь сейчас в столовой Бильбо сидел не один. Конечно, разумного объяснения своим ощущениям он не нашел, но в целом они ему нравились. Хотя и заставляли беспокойно ерзать на месте. Поэтому Бильбо всеми силами старался отвлечься и поменьше думать о том, чем же вызвана причина таких изменений. А стрелки его часов в это время силились вывернуться так, чтобы показать на восток.

— Мистер Бэггинс, — обратился к нему Торин через некоторое время. 

Бильбо поспешил проглотить ложку супа.

— Да?

— Я хотел бы попробовать масло, — сказал Торин, и, наверное, по выражению лица Бильбо понял, что его слова восприняли неправильно, потому что тут же поспешил пояснить: — Это для подготовки… К операции.

— Операции? — взвился Бильбо, инстинктивно прикрывая рукой грудь. — Никакая это не операция. Родители сотни раз настраивали мое сердце, и ни разу это не было чем-то, что стоило бы назвать операцией.

Торин медленно выдохнул.

— Как же в таком случае ваши родители называли эту процедуру?

— Рекалибровкой, не более.

— Значит, я именно это и имел в виду, — сказал Торин, который, судя по тону, начинал терять терпение. — Просто мне не известно, какие именно термины использовали ваши родители.

— О, нет-нет, все в порядке. Прошу прощения, если я был немного… Я вовсе не хотел… Простите, — промямлил Бильбо. Он излишне сосредоточенно водил ложкой по остаткам супа в миске, затем и вовсе опустил ее на колени, и спросил: — Так для чего, вы говорите, это масло?

— Чтобы смазать шестеренки. Так легче будет провести рекалибровку.

— Значит, вы в скором времени займетесь рекалибровкой моих часов?

Казалось бы, эта замечательная новость должна была обрадовать Бильбо и даже вызвать слезы облегчения, но на деле не вызвала ничего кроме странного смятения. Объяснения которому Бильбо найти не мог. Возможно, он просто еще не готов к тому, чтобы позволить прикоснуться к своему сердцу кому-то, кроме родителей, — чужаку. А возможно, Бильбо не готов принять что-то еще. Но эту мысль он тут же отогнал подальше и запрятал так глубоко, как только мог.

На удивление, Торин выглядел так, словно находился сейчас в еще большем смятении, чем Бильбо. Он поднес миску ко рту, сделал большой глоток супа. И наверняка хорошенько обжегся, но сумел сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и как ни в чем ни бывало поставил миску обратно. Когда он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, Бильбо успел заметить на его пальце красивое серебряное кольцо, в которое, похоже, были встроены маленькие часы. Но получше рассмотреть не удалось: Торин тут же опустил руку, чтобы отодвинуть миску.

— Я так и не сумел еще перевести текст, — признал он наконец.

— Но там же есть иллюстрация. Разве по ней нельзя сообразить, что именно и как надо делать?

Торин в замешательстве уставился на него.

— Вы предлагаете мне играть в угадайку, когда дело касается вашего сердца, мистер Бэггинс? Не думаю, что это будет мудрым решением.

— Нет-нет. Вы, конечно же, правы. — Бильбо сделал паузу, и, посмотрев на Торина, торопливо опустил взгляд. — Но мои родители никогда не делали ничего особо сложного.

— Простите?

— Ну, я хочу сказать, они просто перенастраивали его, — пожал плечами Бильбо, проглатывая еще одну ложку томатного супа. — Все, что они делали — настраивали заводной механизм, чтобы он работал точно так же, как обычные часы. После чего гладили меня по голове и отправляли на боковую. Ничего особо страшного, как мне казалось.

— Да, как вам казалось, — пробормотал Торин достаточно громко. И, прежде чем Бильбо успел огрызнуться и ляпнуть что-то, о чем они оба потом пожалели бы, добавил: — В таком случае, вы не будете против, если я прямо сейчас займусь рекалибровкой?

— Конеч… Нет. Нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду.

— А мне показалось, что именно это.

— Нет. Точно нет. Уверяю вас, я имел в виду совершенно другое. Вы неправильно меня поняли.

— Вы сказали, что они перенастраивали ваше сердце точно так же, как настраивали бы обыкновенные часы. В часах я разбираюсь. И могу даже во сне рекалибровать их, мистер Бэггинс. — Торин закончил с супом и отставил миску, явно не собираясь брать добавку. — И, если бы дело заключалось только в этом, я все исправил бы еще при нашей первой встрече. Но не думаю, что все так просто. А ваше нежелание подпускать меня к своему сердцу только усиливает сомнения и удерживает от того, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.

— И чего же вы от меня ждете? Извинений? — сварливо поинтересовался Бильбо. — Увы, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мое сердце слишком хрупкое. И, если я не буду оберегать его, то кто тогда?

— Ваши родители довольно долго заботились о нем, — возразил Торин. — И теперь вы хотите, чтобы о вашем сердце заботился я, но не позволяете мне этого сделать. Так что — да, у нас возникла проблема.

— Нет у нас никакой проблемы, — Бильбо закатил глаза. — Мне просто необходимо… время.

— Как раз его-то у нас и нет, мистер Бэггинс. Если ваши предположения верны.

— Даже не пытайтесь надавить на меня, — отрезал Бильбо.

Торин ответил ему долгим взглядом.

— Я не пытаюсь давить на вас. Я прошу, чтобы вы наконец-то сделали этот чертов выбор и приняли решение. Хотите, чтобы ваше сердце починили…

— Перенастроили!

— …Но при этом никого к нему не подпускаете. Что ж, хорошо. Так тому и быть. Ваш выбор — ваше дело. Но, если вы вообще не собираетесь никого подпускать к себе, сразу так и скажите. Чтобы я зря не тратил время, пытаясь разобраться, как оно устроено и как работает. Потому что это бессмысленно, если вы не позволите мне даже взглянуть на него. А я ненавижу тратить время впустую.

Выдав эту тираду, Торин взял свою миску и сердито зашагал прочь, чтобы ее вымыть. Бильбо же был слишком возмущен, чтобы спокойно доесть свой завтрак, поэтому отодвинул миску и опустил голову на сложенные руки, положив на них подбородок. В груди снова болело, и на этот раз игнорировать боль не получалось.

Как ни неприятно это признавать, но Торин был прав. Что бы ни заявлял Бильбо, он то и дело сам себе противоречил. Он хотел, чтобы его заводное сердце работало должным образом, но при этом не желал подпускать к нему кого-либо. Он хотел остаться в Эреборе, но при этом и вернуться тоже хотел. Хотел и в то же время не хотел. Все эти противоречивые желания и душевные метания изводили, а оттого, что Бильбо старался не обращать на них внимания, становилось только хуже.

Но ему и правда легче просто-напросто закрыть глаза на то, что теперь, по прошествии месяца, он уже вряд ли сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. Легче притворяться, что его ни капельки не волнуют все те чувства и переживания, о которых он даже думать себе не позволял из страха, что они могут стоить ему жизни. И правда, легче просто перетерпеть боль, пока она не утихнет. Пока все чувства не утихнут.

Когда Торин вернулся в комнату, на лице Бильбо не осталось ни следа от двух слезинок, которые тот успел проронить. Торин потушил огонь и покинул столовую, оставив Бильбо в темноте, наедине с невеселыми думами. 

Бильбо все не мог понять, почему не зажглись газовые лампы? Они же должны светить, и огонь в очаге Торину тоже не нужно было тушить. Теперь его племянникам придется есть холодную еду. Суп наверняка остынет. И комната тоже выстывала.

Заводное сердце Бильбо жалобно затикало, громкий звук отразился от высоких стен и тысячекратно усиливался, оглушая. С каждым ударом сердца кровь приливала к голове, шумела в ушах, в то время как Бильбо пытался не поддаться панике. Тише, тише. Никто не должен знать. Никто не должен узнать. Главное — сохранить выдержку. Не плакать. Не кричать. Не вопить. И не рыдать.

Он поднялся — очень осторожно, очень медленно — и снова разжег огонь. На этот раз Бильбо справился с первого раза, потому что угли были еще горячие, но даже это несложное действие лишило его остатков сил. Оставлять огонь без присмотра было бы безответственно, поэтому вместо того, чтобы вернуться к себе и немного прилечь, Бильбо свернулся калачиком на одном из каменных сидений, поднял воротник повыше, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить шею и грудь от пронизывающего холода комнаты.

Несколько раз он проваливался в дрему, но тут же заставлял себя открыть глаза. Когда Фили и Кили наконец-то вошли, пританцовывая, в столовую, болтая о чем-то на своем странном языке, то застыли, заметив Бильбо. Тот решил, что они лихорадочно пытаются придумать предлог, чтобы уйти, поэтому, опережая их, поднялся сам.

— А, парни, вот и вы. Отлично, — приветствовал он их со слабой улыбкой, и, махнув рукой в сторону очага, продолжил: — Я тут как раз приготовил вам поесть. Суп еще теплый. В шкафу, кажется, есть еще немного хлеба, если хотите. Я тоже люблю есть суп с хлебом, но не таким заплесневелым. Впрочем, вам, возможно, и такой придется по душе. Я видел, как вы едите вещи и похуже.

С этими словами Бильбо направился к выходу из комнаты, и, остановившись перед братьями, пожал каждому из них руку.

— Приятного аппетита. Я буду в своей комнате.

— Бильбо, — начал было Фили.

Бильбо остановился и повернулся.

— Да?

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, ты выглядишь немного... э-э-э… — добавил Кили.

— Замерзшим? — Бильбо попытался рассмеяться. Но смех больше напоминал шелест сухих листьев или старой бумаги. — Не переживайте.

— То, что ты велишь нам не переживать не означает, что мы перестанем беспокоиться, Бильбо, — сказал Фили.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Бильбо. — Но в данный момент я радуюсь даже тому, что вы все еще достаточно беспокоитесь обо мне, чтобы переживать.

— О чем это ты? — нахмурился Кили. — С чего это ты решил, что нам все равно?

— Ребята, — Бильбо поднял руку, прерывая братьев. — Я еле на ногах стою от усталости. И единственное, о чем мечтаю — оказаться в своей кровати и уснуть. Приятного аппетита.

Он вышел прежде, чем гномы успели что-то еще сказать. Комната, в которую Бильбо вернулся, казалась стылой. Он разжег огонь в маленьком камине, но тепла очаг давал совсем мало. Пока комната не нагрелась, Бильбо решил улечься рядом с камином, и расстелил на полу постель.

Уставившись в потолок, он долго еще гнал от себя любые мысли. Это оказалось непросто, так как разум снова и снова возвращался к вещам, о которых Бильбо предпочел бы вообще никогда не размышлять. В конце концов ему все-таки удалось совладать с голосами в голове, то и дело вопрошающими, какого черта он вообще творит. Сердце болело, шестеренки часов уныло поскрипывали, и Бильбо заснул, раздавленный невыносимой тяжестью в груди.


	6. Chapter 6

Отныне Бильбо готовил, только когда поблизости никого не было. После двух недель, проведенных в Эреборе, он досконально изучил расписание гномов, и появлялся в столовой, только если знал, что будет там в одиночестве. Так казалось гораздо легче: каждый раз, когда Бильбо встречался с кем-либо из обитателей горы, его часы с пугающим постоянством начинали сбиваться с ритма и спешить. А уж если он пересекался с Торином, становилось еще хуже. И Бильбо боялся, что сердце просто-напросто выскочит из его груди, если часовых дел мастер подойдет слишком близко.

Поначалу Торин поглядывал на него с любопытством, затем — с тревогой, и, наконец, с раздражением. И явно не понимал, почему каждый раз, когда он заходит в столовую, Бильбо выскакивает оттуда как ошпаренный. А сам Бильбо не собирался ничего объяснять. Потому что иначе Торин опять потребует показать ему заводное сердце, а Бильбо по-прежнему категорически не хотел этого делать. Он до сих пор помнил, как в первый день его пребывания в Эреборе, когда шестеренки заело и из-под циферблата повалил дым, Фили прикоснулся к его протезу. Подушечки пальцев гнома оказались мягкими и теплыми, но само прикосновение заставило Бильбо трястись от страха, а, может, и отвращения. Переживать подобное снова ему не хотелось, даже не смотря на то, что в последнее время Бильбо то и дело с тревогой ловил себя на мысли, что гадает, какими будут ощущения, если к его сердцу прикоснется сам Торин. Проведет пальцами вдоль стрелок, пробежится по краям зарубцевавшейся плоти, окружающей часы, дотронется до сердца.

Бильбо тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Не стоит тратить время на пустые мечтания. Он закончил приготовление обеда — риса с бобами и консервированной ветчиной. Фили и Кили несколькими днями раньше отправились в Дейл и пополнили запасы. Закрыв шкаф, Бильбо быстро навел на кухне порядок. Он действовал уверенно и быстро, каждое движение отточено до автоматизма. Вообще когда Бильбо находился один, либо думал, что на него никто не смотрит, он действовал скорее как механизм. Отец сам как-то сказал ему об этом, невесело улыбнувшись. Когда у Бильбо выдавался неудачный день, отец во всем винил часы и умолял Белладонну вытащить их из груди их сына. И в такие дни Бильбо становилось особенно страшно. Оттого что отец просил сделать то, что наверняка убьет Бильбо — просил так, словно это лучше, чем жить и зависеть при этом от часов.

Проворно двигаясь, Бильбо потушил огонь и поставил котелок на еще раскаленные угли. Так еда надолго останется теплой, но при этом Бильбо не придется оставаться на кухне, чтобы присматривать за огнем. Он наложил себе небольшую — по меркам хоббитов — порцию и направился в свою комнату, чтобы пообедать там. Одиночество начинало угнетать его, что было довольно странно, учитывая, что он уже более десятилетия жил в Бэг-энде совершенно один. Как выяснилось, привыкнуть к компании оказалось гораздо легче, чем вернуться к пустой тишине.

— …Раньше?

— Знаю, знаю, раньше это работало, но сейчас — нет.

Бильбо остановился и замер с ложкой, поднесенной ко рту. Он узнал голоса Фили и Кили, но, кажется, они никогда не заходили в комнаты этой части коридора. Может, Торин отправил их за чем-либо? К тому же, если судить по тревоге в их голосах, братья, похоже, опять сломали что-то важное.

— Может, стоить просто хорошенько стукнуть по нему? — предложил Кили.

— Не говори глупостей, — одернул его брат. Послышалось какое-то позвякивание, словно кто-то перемещал металлические детали. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что так не делается. Кто обычно начинает стучать по механизму, если он не работает? Правильно, эльфы.

— Не, не думаю, Наверняка они просто поют ему песенки, или что-нибудь в том же духе.

— А ну-ка, сосредоточьтесь, вы оба! — послышался рык Торина, и Бильбо чуть было не выронил миску. — Иначе мы и за день не управимся!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Фили. Снова послышалось позвякивание, затем щелчок, словно какая-то деталь стала на место. — Готово. Как думаешь, заработает?

— Заработает, — ответил Торин. — Если ты все правильно сделал.

— Вот уж спасибо, дядя, что сомневаешься в моих способностях.

— Тебя не было около десяти лет, и я почти уверен, что Дис не обучала тебя как следует.

— Какая может быть связь между часовым мастерством и починкой телеграфа?

— Очень даже большая. А теперь давай, попробуй передать это сообщение своей матери, — сказал Торин, после чего уже громче добавил: — Мистер Бэггинс, вы намерены и дальше стоять в коридоре?

Бильбо побледнел. Откуда Торин узнал о его присутствии? Ведь Бильбо вел себя очень тихо. Его не должны были обнаружить. Вот черт, ведь он даже не собирался подслушивать! Так получилось! Опустив взгляд, Бильбо вспомнил, что в руках у него миска с рисом. Вот и отлично. Если спросят, он может сказать, что искал гномов. Хотел сообщить, что обед готов. Да, именно так он и скажет.

Комната, в которую он вошел, оказалась совсем небольшой по сравнению с остальными помещениями Эребора. По стенам змеились трубы и были закреплены металлические коробки с мигающими огнями. Бильбо даже показалось, что он оказался внутри диковинного двигателя.

В углу возились гномы. Братья склонились над телеграфным передатчиком, который Фили, судя по всему, как раз пытался починить. Над ними возвышался Торин со скрещенным на груди руками. Все трое смотрели сейчас на Бильбо, и он сразу почувствовал себя мышью, загнанной в угол стаей диких котов.

— Здорово, Бильбо, — расцвел улыбкой Кили. — Спасибо за рагу, которое ты вчера приготовил.

— Рагу? Ах, да… — Бильбо неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, не совсем понимая, с чего это Кили так рад его видеть. За последнюю неделю он привык видеть совсем другого, куда более угрюмого и мрачного Кили. — А тебе спасибо, что поймал кролика, так что было из чего готовить.

— Да не за что.

— Эм, ну, хорошо. А чем вы тут занимаетесь?

— Пытаемся выйти на связь с мамой, — ответил Фили. — Нужно, чтобы она перевела отрывок из книги, которую нашел дядя.

— Поэтому мы хотим знать, сможет ли она пораньше вылететь из Железных холмов, — закончил за него Кили.

— О. Понятно.

Братья ухмыльнулись ему, и Бильбо робко улыбнулся в ответ. Чем, похоже, немало обрадовал их. Фили тут же отвернулся и стал передавать сообщение, состоявшее из быстро сменяющих друг друга сигналов, а Кили что-то негромко диктовал ему. Но даже если бы он говорил громче, Бильбо все равно не понял бы ни слова, потому что гномы перешли на свой язык. Поэтому, не зная, куда себя деть, он стал рассеянно доедать еду, что оставалась у него в миске.

И только поднеся ко рту очередную ложку с рисом, заметил, что Торин не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. Бильбо тут же поперхнулся зернышком риса и начал натужно кашлять. Его заводное сердце зажужжало и громко затикало. Торин похлопал Бильбо по спине, и тот попытался взглядом выразить благодарность, но перед глазами все помутилось из-за нехватки кислорода. Неизвестно, разглядел ли Торин эту самую благодарность, но, по крайней мере он понял, что опасность миновала. Он перестал стучать Бильбо по спине и теперь просто мягко поглаживал его вверх-вниз между лопатками. Ощущение было довольно приятным.

— Вы почти не показывались в последние несколько дней, — заметил Торин.

— Д-да, собственно, — Бильбо в последний раз кашлянули выпрямился, оправляя рубашку, зацепившуюся за торчащие из груди часы. — По правде говоря, после того, что случилось, я чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в вашем присутствии.

Торин нахмурился.

— После чего?

— Ну, — промямлил Бильбо, опуская взгляд на миску. — После всего этого.

На мгновение рука Торина замерла на спине Бильбо, но тут же снова продолжила неторопливо и успокаивающе двигаться. 

— Хм. Что ж, признаю. Я и правда немного вспылил. Все это слишком непривычно для меня, возможно, даже больше, чем оно непривычно для вас. И я очень не люблю действовать вслепую.

— Полагаю, никто из нас не может сейчас утверждать, что уверен в правильности своих действий.

Губы Торина дрогнули, и Бильбо был награжден беглой, но искренней улыбкой. Которая оказалась настолько заразительной, что он не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, после чего стал доедать свой рис. Так они и стояли, пока Фили и Кили отправляли сообщение для Дис: Бильбо ложка за ложкой уплетал рис, а Торин рассеянно поглаживал его по спине.

Когда братья закончили возиться с телеграфом и собрались идти в столовую обедать, Бильбо на мгновение запаниковал и попытался улизнуть. Он очень боялся, что кто-нибудь неосторожным словом нарушит установившееся между ними хрупкое перемирие. Но все его опасения оказались напрасны. Хотя Кили все-таки ухитрился засунуть ногу в очаг и потом носился по столовой, пританцовывая и пытаясь сбить пламя с сапога. Но в остальном завтрак прошел спокойно. Никто не обменивался резкими репликами, а Торин сидел достаточно близко от Бильбо, так что тот больше переживал об учащенном тиканье часов и стрелках, упрямо указывающими на запад.

После обеда братья отправились делать какую-то промывку, а Бильбо пошел вместе с Торином в библиотеку. Во всяком случае, он думал, что Торин направляется именно туда, но, как оказалось, они углубились в гору. И вскоре оказались у двери мастерской. Торин открыл хитроумный замок и вошел внутрь, приглашая Бильбо следовать за собой. И тот, не задавая вопросов, повиновался.

Однажды Бильбо уже был здесь, в самый первый день своего пребывания в Эреборе. И запомнил только, что это тесноватое помещение, похожее на пещеру, со странными тенями, которые плясали на каменных стенах и полуразобранных часах, чем-то похожих на трупы. Короче говоря, особой симпатии у Бильбо мастерская не вызывала. Он с куда большим удовольствием вернулся бы в свою комнату, или прогулялся вдоль тайных бастионов, на которые случайно наткнулся несколько дней назад, когда бесцельно брел по коридору и, спустившись по короткому крутому туннелю, оказался на склоне горы. Морозный горный ветерок трепал его волосы, покусывал щеки, и на мгновение Бильбо показалось, будто он парит над миром. Какими бы красивыми ни были пещеры Эребора, находиться слишком долго без солнечного света, облаков и звезд Бильбо оказалось невмоготу. Как и любому другому хоббиту.

Торин очистил место на рабочем столе и водрузил на него книгу. Бильбо ее сразу же узнал.

— «Нетрадиционная» книга?

— Именно, — ответил Торин. — Я по прежнему не понимаю, что в ней написано, но последовал вашему… совету… и постарался определить по картинкам, что и как следует делать. Насколько я понял, нужно какое-то специальное масло, созданное для тех, у кого механические протезы прикреплены к живым органам. Это то самое масло, о котором я упоминал на прошлой неделе.

Бильбо кивнул, и Торин продолжил: 

— Травы и настойки, использованные для приготовления масла, изображены на этих страницах, так что я сумел сделать его для вас. 

Он направился к ближайшему шкафу, достал маленький фиал и вручил Бильбо, на мгновение коснувшись его пальцев своими. И, как Бильбо ни пытался с собой справиться, он почувствовал, как по щекам разлился румынец.

Фиал переливался серебром, свет отражался от идеально отшлифованных граней, на одной из них кем-то была выгравирован витиеватый узор. Бильбо никогда раньше не видел таких гравировок: в Эреборе предпочитали строгие геометрические и симметричные узоры. Этот же был более свободным. Бильбо гадал, означает ли он что-то особенное, или же мастер сделал узор просто по своему настроению, и поэтому тот получился настолько непохожим на обычные узоры гномов.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, не столько за содержимое, сколько за красивый фиал. И правда, прожил же он как-то целых пятьдесят лет без этого масла. И вряд ли случится что-то особенное, когда он смажет им свое сердце.

Торин склонил голову.

— Хотелось бы знать, что оно пошло на пользу.

— О! Ну, я… эм… Я постараюсь хорошенько смазать все мои шестеренки перед сном, — с улыбкой пообещал Бильбо, отсалютовав Торину фиалом как бокалом вина. — А потом расскажу вам, каким был результат.

Похоже, этих заверений Торину было достаточно: он кивнул и, повернувшись к разобранным часам на столе, стал над ними колдовать. При этом не просил Бильбо уйти, и тот расценил молчание как приглашение остаться. В любом случае, надолго задерживаться он не собирался: мастерская казалась сейчас столь же негостеприимной, как в первый день. И Бильбо так и подмывало поскорее ускользнуть.

Но вместо этого он тихо и скромно присел на стул в углу. Торин тем временем надел свои огромные усовершенствованные оккуляры с кучей приспособлений, взглянул на Бильбо — во всяком случае, Бильбо так показалось по повороту его головы, — и принялся за работу.

— А… зачем же вам нужна Дис, если вы уже изготовили масло?

— В книге еще много чего сказано, — ответил Торин, завинчивая что-то на тыльной стороне циферблата часов. — Надеюсь, это объяснит подробнее, как именно работает ваше сердце. К тому же, было бы неплохо хотя бы узнать, с какой моделью мне придется иметь дело.

Торин отложил отвертку, повернулся и посмотрел на Бильбо через выпуклые округлые линзы. Тот сидел, не шелохнувшись, пялился в огромные поляризованные окуляры. И только непроизвольно прикрыл рукой часы, и так надежно спрятанные под тканью. Уголок рта Торина дернулся, и лицо его разочарованно вытянулось. Бильбо тут же стало не по себе из-за того, что его жест вызвал такую реакцию, но так и не смог заставить себя опустить руку.

— Всему свое время, — тихо повторил он слова, сказанные неделю назад.

Он ожидал в ответ от Торина какой-нибудь презрительной гримасы и удивленно моргнул, когда тот всего лишь коротко кивнул и вернулся к работе. По правде говоря, Бильбо уже приготовился к тому, что Торин снова начнет давить… Что ж, возможно, мастер часовых дел тоже старается сохранить установившееся между ними хрупкое перемирие.

После этого они погрузились в молчание. Бильбо наблюдал, как Торин присоединяет детали, скрепляет части, заменяет винты, подолгу хмуро перебирает шестеренки, прежде чем отложить подходящие в сторону. Он находился в своей стихии и занимался делом, которым владел в совершенстве. В том, что Торин сможет собрать часы даже во сне, как он сам однажды сказал, Бильбо и не сомневался. Но сейчас он воочию видел, с каким вниманием и осторожностью Торин обращается с хрупким механизмом, который держит в руках. И это хоть немного успокаивало.

Вскоре он заметил рядом на столе какую-то штуковину, напоминавшую монокль, и тут же загорелся желанием взять и примерить его. Бильбо знал, что любопытство, унаследованное от Туков, в конце концов победит сдержанность Бэггинсов. Интересно, станет ли мир иным, если посмотреть на него сквозь монокль? А вдруг это поможет немного лучше понять Торина?

Прошло уже немало лет с тех пор, как Бильбо перестал даже пытаться понять чей-то образ мыслей. Раньше, особенно после смерти отца, Бильбо не видел в этом никакого смысла. А мать поддерживала его в этом: ненужные переживания только навредят заводному сердцу, утверждала она. Ненужные и нежелательные.

И вот теперь Бильбо гадал: а вдруг его мать все-таки ошибалась? Вдруг оба они ошибались? Ведь все дело в практике. Значит, разумно предположить, что, если бы Бильбо куда больше общался со своими сородичами и поменьше оберегал свое сердце от переживаний, то сейчас гораздо легче воспринимал бы эти самые переживания.

Бильбо поморщил нос и тихо поднялся, стараясь не тревожить Торина. Впрочем, он зря беспокоился: то настолько был поглощен работой, что не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг. Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбки. И на этот раз даже не стал корить себя за излишнюю впечатлительность, как поступил бы всего какой-нибудь месяц назад. 

Он на цыпочках вышел из мастерской и направился в свою комнату. Достал серебристый фиал из кармана, поставил его на прикроватный столик и отступил на шаг, уперев руки в бока. По правде говоря, Бильбо чувствовал себя глупо: похоже, он соревновался в гляделки с неодушевленным предметом. У которого даже не было глаз, чтобы пялиться на Бильбо в ответ. Впрочем, слово «похоже» тут лишнее: Бильбо и правда смотрел на фиал так, словно тот был живым.

— Сегодня же, — сказал он, погрозив фиалу пальцем и чувствуя себя еще глупее. — Сегодня, и ни мгновением позже.

Бильбо готов был поклясться, что фиал хихикнул в ответ.

***

Время — забавная штука. Потому что оно всегда относительно. Бильбо помнил, как бесконечно тянулись солнечные дни его детства, какими нескончаемыми казались похороны обоих родителей. Ход его часов не ускорялся и не замедлялся, если Бильбо был спокоен, но время безропотно подчинялось этому ходу, послушно растягивалось и сжималось. Поэтому Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как пытаться лучше приспособиться.

Сейчас же ему казалось, что время несется вперед, не давая перевести дух и не позволяя опомниться. Дис потребовалось всего пара часов, чтобы прислать ответную телеграмму, и Фили перевел для Бильбо ее слова:

КОНЕЧНО ТЧК БУДУ ЧЕРЕЗ ТРИ ДНЯ ТЧК

Братья, радостно подпрыгивая, поспешили в мастерскую, чтобы передать ответ дяде. А Бильбо решил ускользнуть обратно в свою комнату, чтобы немного полежать: у него внезапно закружилась голова. 

Прибытие Дис означает, что с ее помощью Торин наконец-то сумеет разобраться во всех тонкостях работы сердца Бильбо и сможет его починить. А это, в свою очередь, означает, что Бильбо придется лежать на рабочем столе в мастерской с расстегнутой на груди рубашкой, и надеяться, что часовых дел мастер не повредит самую хрупкую часть его тела.

Но сможет ли Бильбо пройти через это? По правде говоря, будет крайне глупо отправиться в путешествие и столько пережить только ради того, чтобы в последний момент струсить. Но совладать со своими страхами оказалось куда сложнее, чем Бильбо думал. Возможно, поговорив с Дис, он станет смелее. Они стали чем-то вроде друзей во время путешествия Бильбо на «Эред Луин», и он надеялся, что Дис развеет его опасения. Она была рассудительной женщиной, даже приземленной, несмотря на то, что руководила экипажем дирижабля. И Бильбо это успокаивало.

Конечно, это не означало, что Торин недостаточно рассудительный, но именно он и являлся главной проблемой, поэтому Бильбо не видел смысла обсуждать с ним свои страхи. Стычки между ними никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим, это он понял уже давно, и снова объясняться с часовщиком совсем не хотелось. Конечно, рано или поздно, перед рекалибровкой, им все-таки придется поговорить. Но Бильбо собирался до последнего откладывать это неприятное мгновение.

И вообще, куда легче просто-напросто обходить неприятные вопросы. До сих пор Бильбо так и делал. Конечно, когда он нарочно закрывал глаза на что-либо, заводное сердце все равно тикало как-то странно, немного громче обычного. Но лучше уж так, чем лихорадочное тик-так и скрежет шестеренок, а именно это обычно начиналось, когда Бильбо сердился или волновался. До тех пор, пока он держал в узде свои чувства, все шло более-менее хорошо. И Бильбо это устраивало.

— Бильбо?

Он поднял голову от книги, в которую бездумно смотрел, сидя скрестив ноги на кровати. В дверях стоял Кили и закусив губу, пытался сдержать широкую довольную ухмылку. Бильбо немного неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ:

— Да, Кили?

— Я отправляюсь на охоту.

— Вот как. — Бильбо нахмурился. — А зачем? Шкаф с продуктами забит под завязку.

— Знаю, знаю. Но сегодня мы готовим особый ужин! — заметив недоуменное выражение на лице Бильбо, Кили пояснил: — Надо же отпраздновать! Устроим настоящий пир!

— Да, собственно, праздновать-то особо и нечего, — промямлил Бильбо. 

— Как это нечего? — возмутился Кили. — Когда вернется мама, она переведет текст — лучше нее в старых рунах никто не разбирается, — и дядя наконец-то починит твое сердце!

— Перенастроит.

— Именно. 

Бильбо поджал губы. Но все-таки кивнул, и Кили просиял.

— Ты любишь утку? — спросил он.

— Я… э… да… то есть, люблю.

— Ну вот и отлично! Тогда я попробую поймать пару уток. Тебе ведь наверняка надоело питаться одной крольчатиной?

— Вообще-то последние пару недель мы питались не только крольчатиной, — заметил Бильбо. И правда, крольчатиной они питались исключительно в первую неделю, но потом братья выбрались в Дейл — пешком! — и накупили продуктов, так что Бильбо смог готовить более разнообразные блюда. Так что ему не успела надоесть крольчатина только потому, что Фили и Кили вовремя пополнили запасы в шкафу. — Но и от утки я бы не отказался.

— Что ж, тогда постараюсь, — сказал Кили и исчез.

Бильбо смотрел на закрывшуюся за гномом дверь, пока не пропела кукушка, оповещая о том, что прошел еще один час. Моргнув, Бильбо вздохнул и опустил взгляд на книгу, лежавщую на его коленях:

_«Каждому изобретателю необходим пояс с инструментами: как всегда быть готовым, если вас неожиданно посетит озарение (специальный выпуск)»_

У его матери когда-то был только сокращенный выпуск, и она вечно ворчала, что никак не может заполучить знаменитое специальное издание. Но, судя по тому, что Бильбо успел просмотреть, пока в этом выпуске не было ничего интересного. Хотя его мать наверняка сочла бы эту книгу захватывающей.

Спрятав книгу под подушку, Бильбо поднялся с кровати. Приближался вечер. Нужно начинать готовить уже сейчас, но, раз Кили недавно отправился на охоту, придется подождать. Вряд ли получится сготовить ужин раньше захода солнца. Лишенный возможности заняться любимым дело, Бильбо решил прогуляться по величественным каменным залам.

Эребор по прежнему казался ему слишком унылым. Желтоватые огни газовых рожков освещали коридоры мягким мерцающим светом, но в его лучах заброшенное королевство выглядело каким-то жутковатым и опустошенным. Бильбо не очень-то нравилось гулять в одиночку, однако последнюю неделю он именно этим и занимался. К тому же, вопреки своей рассудительности, он все-таки оставался очень любопытным. И винил в этом кровь Туков, текущую в его жилах. Как ни пытались родители искоренить в Бильбо эту несомненно вредную для его здоровья черту характера, все их усилия оказались тщетны.

А в Эреборе было столько интересного, что Бильбо просто лихорадило от любопытства.

Древнее королевство, спрятанное от любопытных глаз и почти забытое, которое одинокий мастер часовых дел превратил в огромную мастерскую. Удивительно, как Торин до сих пор не свихнулся, сидя в заточении в этой громадине. Кто знает, сколько времени он провел в полном одиночестве. Ни рассветов, ни росы, ни облаков, ни цветов, ни свежего воздуха. Бильбо давно бы уже сошел с ума от тиканья собственных часов. Впрочем, именно это чуть было и не случилось с ним в Бэг-энде.

Оторвавшись от этих размышлений, Бильбо с удивлением обнаружил, что ноги сами собой привели его к мастерской. Он и не заметил, что настолько углубился в гору. Неуверенно коснувшись толстых двойных дверей, он замер. Мастерская закрывалась с помощью странного и достаточно сложного механизма. Бильбо даже не представлял, как его открыть. Как и не знал, хочет ли он это сделать. Хочет ли попасть внутрь?

Он уже собирался было отправиться обратно, когда заметил кое-что интересное. Сбоку, за одним из огромных шарниров, притаилась маленькая серебристая кнопка. Дверной звонок? Если и так, то он совсем не походил на круглый дверной звонок из латуни и дерева у входной двери Бэг-энда. Не долго думая, Бильбо нажал кнопку.

Внутри мастерской раздался громкий звук, очень похожий на карканье тысячи воронов, и от неожиданности Бильбо чуть из собственных штанов не выпрыгнул. И, судя по грохоту в мастерской, Торин тоже: даже сквозь закрытые двери Бильбо услышал звон падающих на пол металлических деталек, сопровождаемый выразительной руганью Торина на родном языке. Что бы не означали его слова, Бильбо не сомневался: приятного в них было мало.

С тихим жужжанием и шипением запирающий механизм разомкнулся, и двери открылись. Бильбо осторожно ступил в мастерскую и сразу заметил Торина: в своих рабочих окулярах тот, опустившись на колено недалеко от входа, подбирал с пола детали часового механизма. Что, впрочем, неудивительно, так как всякие шестеренки — единственное, что можно было найти в этой мастерской. 

— О боже. Простите, мне очень жаль, — промямлил Бильбо, бросаясь на помощь. — Позвольте, я…

— Все в порядке, не нужно.

— Нет, прошу, позвольте…

— Я сказал, все в порядке.

Бильбо замер, затем выпрямился и сердито фыркнул:

— Что ж, простите за попытку протянуть руку помощи.

— Вам бы не пришлось ничего протягивать, если бы вы не устроили этот трезвон.

— Ах, значит, это все моя вина? Значит, нужно было просто сидеть и ждать, когда вы соизволите наконец выйти из своей берлоги? Или, может быть, стоило просто постучать? Позвать вас по имени? Скажите же, Торин, вы вообще услышали бы меня среди всего этого шума и звона?

— Я и так услышал вас! — прорычал Торин. — Еще до того, как вы нажали кнопку звонка!

— Услышали меня?

Торин поднялся с полными пригоршнями металлических деталей и швырнул их на ближайший стол. Возможно, Бильбо просто показалось, но сейчас в мастерской царил куда больший беспорядок, чем накануне утром. Оставалось только гадать, занимался ли Торин поисками какой-нибудь особой вещи, или же просто выронил все, когда раздался неожиданный звонок. Если причиной было последнее, то Бильбо стоило бы сейчас прикусить язык и не пререкаться.

— Да, услышал. Ваши часы. Их тиканье.

Бильбо встрепенулся и с любопытством посмотрел на Торина.

— И вы смогли услышать их? На таком расстоянии? Несмотря на весь этот шум?

— Да, — ответил Торин с таким видом, словно признался в каком-то постыдном и неловком поступке. — А как, вы думаете, я узнал этим утром, что вы стоите недалеко от телеграфной комнаты?

— Ну… я… думал, что вы… Эм… Хм.

— Хм, — невозмутимо повторил Торин.

Он отвернулся от Бильбо, наконец-то снял окуляры и повесил их на старинные часы с маятником. Затем устало потер глаза — которые наверняка болели оттого, что Торину целыми днями приходилось напрягать зрение. Вздохнув, он освободил волосы, собранные до этого в хвост.

Впервые за все время их знакомства Бильбо вдруг понял, что Торин довольно красив. И сейчас, даже не видя его лица, — в этом не было необходимости, — без труда представил себе эту красоту. Она завораживала, раздражала, но не оставляла равнодушным. Если бы Бильбо представилась сейчас возможность взглянуть в глубокие голубые глаза Торина, он без сомнения назвал бы его прекрасным. Как видение. Идеальным, как часы, которые он создает: собирает, скрепляет, оттачивает и заполняет.

А потом Торин повернулся, и… И оказалось, что его прекрасные голубые глаза обрамляют глубокие красные следы, оставшиеся от слишком плотно прилегавшей оправы окуляров. Как ни старался Бильбо сохранить серьезность, он все-таки прыснул со смеху: очень уж смешно выглядел до невозможности суровый Торин с сердито сходящимися на переносице красными полосками.

— Что? — взвился тот.

Бильбо, ухохатываясь, сумел только пропищать что-то нечленораздельное, едва напоминавшее всеобщий язык, и снова залился истеричным смехом. Торин это не оценил: он заметно рассердился и еще больше нахмурился. Этого Бильбо уже вынести не мог: шлепнувшись на задницу, он хохотал так, что чуть живот не надорвал.

— Хоббит, ты что, окончательно спятил? — спросил Торин.

Согнувшись, Бильбо схватился за живот, не в силах больше смеяться. У него уже болело все от хохота. Судя по лицу Торина, тот по-прежнему не понимал причины такого безудержного веселья, и стоял мрачнее тучи. Бильбо промокнул глаза, вытирая слезы, выступившие от смеха. Он все еще продолжал хихикать, но безумный восторг уже поутих, и теперь, по крайней мере, Бильбо снова мог внятно изъясняться.

— Ваше лицо, — только и сказа он.

Торин поднял руку, ощупывая свои щеки, пробежался кончиками пальцев по глубоким бороздам, оставленным надавившей оправой от окуляров. И, по-видимому, догадался, в чем дело, потому что только тихо вздохнул и стал растирать лицо ладонями. Заводное сердце Бильбо, словно кузнечик, подпрыгнуло и трепетно забилось где-то в горле.

— Вечно забываю, — пробормотал Торин.

— И неудивительно. Живете один, так что обычно рядом никого нет, чтобы указать на следы. — Губы Бильбо дрогнули, и, хихикнув, он добавил: — Ну, или посмеяться над вами.

— Не вижу особых причин для смеха.

— Зато я вижу. Поверьте, они есть.

Торин что-то глухо прорычал и скрестил руки на груди. Судя по всему, чувствовал он себя сейчас крайне неловко. Бильбо заметил это, и, решив, что достаточно уже поиздевался над бедным гномом, поднялся с пола. Отряхнув штаны на заднице, он кротко улыбнулся Торину. Тот по-прежнему сохранял серьезный вид, хотя все еще выглядел донельзя забавно.

— Так, значит, в ближайшие дни прибывает Дис? — спросил Бильбо.

По лицу Торина пробежала тень, но в следующую же секунду он вернул себе невозмутимость:

— Да.

— И она переведет эту пресловутую нетрадиционную книгу?

— Да.

— И тогда… — Бильбо замолчал, не осмеливаясь продолжить. Он просто не мог произнести эти слова вслух. Поэтому, запинаясь, повторил: — И тогда.

Торин кивнул:

— Вот именно. И тогда.

— Что ж. Хорошо. Просто отлично. — Бильбо раскачивался на носках и пятках, вперед-назад, что есть силы сцепив руки за спиной. Как же хотелось вернуться на пару мгновений назад, когда он буквально катался по полу от смеха. — Я, пожалуй, эм… попробую сохранять спокойствие… чтобы не… доставать вас и не мешать… работать. Да?

Торин поднял бровь.

— Это вопрос?

— Скорее вежливое предложение, — съязвил Бильбо, добавив в эту фразу куда больше яда, чем хотел. — Просто хотел узнать, могу ли я хоть чем-то помочь вам справиться с этим заданием…

Взгляд Торина еще больше помрачнел.

— Нет.

— Что ж, хорошо. Отлично.

— Отлично.

— Замечательно.

— Да.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и ни один не отводил взгляда. Бильбо чувствовал, как установившееся между ним и Торином хрупкое перемирие корчится и умирает медленной, мучительной смертью. И гадал, стоит ли его спасать или все впустую. Но Бильбо очень не хотелось снова ссориться с гномами. И часы, похоже, поддерживали его, доблестно и упорно указывая стрелками на восток.

Подняв руку, Бильбо рассеянно потер свое заводное сердце. Торин в тут же посмотрел на его грудь, словно пытаясь прожечь взглядом ткань рубашки и увидеть наконец то, что она скрывает. А Бильбо уже и забыл, как сильно Торин хотел рассмотреть его часы. Но, если раньше одна мысль об этом заставляла Бильбо трястись от страха, то теперь он чувствовал, как всю его кожу покалывает словно от нетерпения, а одежда внезапно стала слишком тесной. Бильбо все никак не мог понять, нравятся ли ему эти новые ощущения.

Осторожно кашлянув, он опустил руку.

— Что ж, в таком случае, увидимся за ужином?

Пристальный взгляд Торина на несколько секунд еще задержался на груди Бильбо, и тому показалось, что эти секунды тянулись несколько долгих часов. Подобная относительность времени всегда сбивала его с толку. Посмотрев на Торина, Бильбо снова встретился с ним взглядом. И на мгновение уловил в этом взгляде какой-то неутоленный голод. Возможно, все дело было в том, что Бильбо напомнил про ужин. А возможно и нет.

— Договорились, — ответил наконец Торин.


	7. Chapter 7

Капитан Дис прибыла всего через два дня, то есть даже раньше, чем обещала. Она приземлилась у подножия горы на странном воздушном судне, которое напоминало железную тачку с крыльями как у летучей мыши, крепившимися к трем большим баллонам. Впрочем, никому кроме Бильбо эта конструкция не казалась странной, хотя Торин и пробормотал что-то презрительное о мастерстве гномов из Железных холмов. Похоже, он посчитал столько грубо изготовленный летательный аппарат личным оскорблением.

Фили и Кили успели разобрать диковинное судно на части и собрать обратно, пока капитан и Торин что-то шумно обсуждали на своем языке. Они даже не стали тратить время на приветствия, а сразу перешли к спору, рыча друг на друга и брызгая слюной — фигурально выражаясь, конечно, — пока Бильбо деликатно не кашлянул, недовольный тем, что на него совершенно не обращают внимания, хотя он совершенно четко несколько раз услышал свое имя. Капитан Дис повернулась к нему и удивленно моргнула, словно только сейчас заметила Бильбо.

— Мистер хоббит, — произнесла она. На лице ее расцвела улыбка. — Бильбо. Рада вас видеть, хотя, признаюсь, я бы все-таки предпочла, чтобы мой брат куда лучше заботился о вашем сердце. А еще больше мне б хотелось, чтобы вы позволили ему это сделать.

— О, но с моим сердцем все в порядке, капитан, — ответил Бильбо, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым. — Совершенно в порядке.

— А вот я слышала другое. В телеграмме Торина говорилось о срочном деле.

— Я в порядке, — упрямо повторил Бильбо.

— Вы не в порядке. Вы уже были не в порядке, когда покинули «Эред Луин». А сейчас, позволю себе заметить, вы еще более не в порядке. — Она окинула Бильбо взглядом, начиная с его кудрявой головы и до кончиков пальцев его же мохнатых ног. Затем снова обратилась к своему брату: — Принеси мне книгу, о которой ты говорил, Торин. Я хочу как можно скорее увидеть этот манускрипт. Тебе удалось хоть что-то перевести?

— Только небольшую часть, — ответил Торин.

Они повернулись и стали подниматься в гору, продолжая что-то обсуждать и снова перейдя на своей язык. Бильбо постоял немного, разрываясь между желанием последовать за ними и необходимостью все-таки остаться внизу, чтобы проследить за Фили и Кили, пока они не повредили летающую тачку настолько, что аппарату потребуется ремонт. В конце концов Бильбо просто махнул рукой и поспешил за Торином и Дис. Казалось, те снова о чем-то спорили, капитан сердито что-то доказывала. Торин вел себя немногим лучше, резко отвечая ей и повторяя что-то на гортанном языке, снова и снова, словно заклинания.

Бильбо наблюдал за этим странным диалогом несколько добрых минут, пока наконец до него не дошло, что они спорили по поводу перевода какого-то слова. Вздохнув, он покачал головой и продолжил идти за ними, уже не так переживая из-за их оживленной беседы. Фили как-то объяснил, что гномы не позволяли другим расам изучать их язык потому, что считали его священным. И, хотя Бильбо никогда особо не интересовался их речью, он все-таки старался не подходить слишком близко, когда гномы что-либо обсуждали. Просто потому, что считал — так будет вежливо.

Как только Торин и Дис добрались до спрятанного внутри горы королевства, — а путь на гору затянулся больше обычного, потому что каждые десять минут Бильбо останавливался, чтобы перевести дух, и приходилось его ждать, — они сразу же направились в мастерскую. Не забыв перед этим вежливо кивнуть Бильбо, приглашая его проследовать с ними. Но Бильбо прекрасно понимал, что толку от него будет мало, а вот помех — наверняка много. Поэтому он со всей возможной любезностью отклонил предложение и отправился к себе.

Прежде чем Бильбо добрался до знакомого коридора, где располагались его спальня и спальня Фили и Кили, он прошел мимо телеграфной комнаты. Оказавшись рядом с ней, Бильбо замедлил шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился. С тех самых пор, как он узнал, что в Эреборе есть передающее устройство, Бильбо не давала покоя одна мысль. Она постоянно крутилась на краю сознания, и, сколько бы Бильбо ее не гнал, то и дело возвращалась. Сама по себе мысль эта не была ни плохой, ни хорошей, но вполне могла оказаться глупой. Или опасной. Именно поэтому до сих пор Бильбо старательно гнал ее прочь.

Он скучал по Ширу. Скучал по Бэг-энду и своему хозяйству. Даже по соседям скучал, и по соседям соседей — тоже. И по торговцам на рынке Хоббитона, по трактирщику в «Зеленом драконе». Скучал по месту, которое привык называть домом. Поэтому Бильбо решил, что вряд ли кто-то будет против, если он пошлет небольшую весточку. Спросит, как там его сад. И не попытался ли кто-нибудь проникнуть в его прекрасную нору. Коротенькая телеграмма Холману. Совершенно безобидная.

Решительно расправив плечи, Бильбо толкнул каменную дверь и вошел в помещение. После того, как они получили ответ Дис, телеграфной больше не пользовались, и на поверхности аппарата уже образовался тонкий слой пыли. Бильбо не совсем понимал, откуда эта пыль берется внутри горы, но, какой бы интригующей эта загадка ни была, сейчас размышлять о ней некогда. Нужно отправить телеграмму.

Как и большинство хоббитов, Бильбо мало что понимал в устройстве машин и различных технологиях. Но при этом, в отличие от большинства хоббитов, он знал достаточно для того, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться с несложным устройством вроде этого. Он ткнул в телеграфный аппарат. Этот аппарат отличался от устройства, с которым привык иметь дело Бильбо. А он привык иметь дело со старинным, до блеска натертым аппаратом, подаренным Пригорью группой странствующих эльфов. Тот передатчик был удобным и простым, но сильно отличался от устройства, установленного сейчас на столе перед Бильбо.

Поискав листок бумаги и перо, Бильбо сел на пол и стал писать текст своей телеграммы.

КАК ТАМ МОИ РАСТЕНИЯ ТЧК У МЕНЯ ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ ТЧК СКОРО ВЕРНУСЬ ТЧК

Бильбо пожевал перо. О, как много он хотел бы еще написать! Например, про то, как летал на воздушном судне, как подружился с гномами, как увидел места, в которые еще не ступала нога хоббита. Как встретился с обитателями северных земель, как ехал на пони! Как познакомился с легендарным мастером часовых дел и подружился с ним — почти подружился. Бильбо считал, что их с Торином вполне можно назвать друзьями. Даже несмотря на то, что они так мало времени проводили вместе.

Хотя, если подумать, совместные ужины тоже считались, а еще Торин не раз провожал Бильбо до его комнаты и они задерживались у дверей, продолжая беседу. Однажды их неторопливый разговор прервала кукушка из заводного сердца Бильбо, решившая возвестить о начале нового часа. Он смущенно пискнул и схватился за грудь, но Торин только улыбнулся и сказал, что у часов Бильбо прекрасный тон.

Никогда еще в жизни Бильбо не говорили такого о его часах, это уж точно. Поэтому он заволновался так, что даже стал заикаться, и после этого удалился в свою комнату, позволив громкому тиканью своего заводного сердца ненадолго заглушить все остальные звуки. Бильбо чувствовал, что каждый удар отдается тонкой болью, но оно того стоило. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Бильбо не на шутку испугался, так, что даже чуть не заплакал.

Пока Бильбо пытался справиться с этим небольшим срывом, стрелки его часов упорно указывали на дверь, словно надеялись, что, если проявят настойчивость, Торин ворвется в комнату. Сердце Бильбо согласно билось, разделяя эту надежду. В конце концов Бильбо уснул в одиночестве, свернувшись на своей кровати.

Случившееся немало его встревожило. И вовсе не потому, что часы опять шалили. К сожалению, Бильбо уже привык к причудам своего заводного сердца. И особо не переживал, хотя, наверное, стоило бы. Нет, Бильбо тревожился совсем по другой причине: он вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, что увлечен Торином. Надо же, как глупо, ведь они не настолько хорошо знают друг друга. У хоббитов принято бережно взращивать свою любовь, из хороших знакомых постепенно дорастая до лучших друзей затем — до возлюбленных, и только потом переходить к женитьбе.

Впрочем, сам Бильбо еще ни разу не начинал этот путь. Так как пока не повстречал того, кто идеально подошел бы его маленькому хрупкому сердцу. И вот теперь, когда его сердце столь уязвимо, Бильбо вздумалось воспылать какой-то странной страстью к бородатому грубияну с сомнительными манерами. И не важно, что у этого грубияна завораживающий голос и глаза словно два аквамарина: все равно временами он вел себя просто возмутительно.

Но, с другой стороны, этот грубиян проявлял удивительное терпение. Бильбо поначалу даже боялся, что Торин свяжет его — тот был достаточно силен, чтобы без проблем скрутить маленького хоббита, — и осмотрит заводное сердце, не дожидаясь разрешения. Но больше всего Бильбо пугало, что Торин относится к его сердцу как к некой странной и любопытной штуковине, шутке природы, которую необходимо изучить, а затем отбросить, потеряв к ней всякий интерес. Словно речь шла о какой-то игрушке, которая, попав в руки ребенка, быстро утратит для него свою привлекательность.

Бильбо схватился за грудь, чувствуя, как от этих размышлений внутри прошла новая волна боли. Впервые он испытал такую боль много лет назад, в ночь, когда скончался Старый Тук. Сердечный приступ, как объяснили Бильбо потом родители: отец успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине, пока мать смазывала шестеренки заводного сердца. Сердечный приступ. Ты можешь не раз чувствовать его приближение, а потом он просто убивает тебя. Вот почему тебе нельзя влюбляться.

Что ж, Бильбо пока еще не влюбился без памяти, и доходить до подобного состояния тоже не планировал. Он пришел к Торину для того, чтобы продлить свою жизнь. А не для того, чтобы гном стал (невольно) причиной его гибели.

— Бильбо?

В дверях стояли Фили и Кили, и, судя по выражениям лиц, братья немало удивились, застав его в телеграфной. Улыбнувшись им, Бильбо сложил лист, на котором записал текст телеграммы. По правде говоря, чувствовал себя он так, словно его поймали за каким-то постыдным занятием. Конечно, ничем постыдным Бильбо не занимался, но все равно почувствовал, как румянец предательски заливает щеки.

— Привет, ребята.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Фили.

— О, да ничего особенного, — махнул рукой Бильбо. — Вот, думал, может, стоит все-таки связаться с моей родней. Рассказать, как я тут поживаю. Прошло уже почти два месяца, как я в отъезде, знаете ли. Ни один хоббит не отсутствовал еще так долго. Во всяком случае, ни один уважаемый хоббит.

— А ты уважаемый? — спросил Кили.

— Даже очень уважаемый.

— О. А мы-то думали… — Кили осекся, получив от брата пинок локтем под ребра.

Бильбо со смешком фыркнул:

— Можешь договаривать как есть. Я не стану злиться.

— Да ничего такого, — заверил его Фили. Или попытался заверить, Бильбо так и не разобрался. Во всяком случае, Фили поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему: — Так тебе помочь разобраться с телеграфом?

— Благодарю за предложение, но я и сам справлюсь. Мне уже доводилось пользоваться телеграфом.

— И созданным гномами тоже? Наши телеграфы сильно отличаются от обычных, — с гордостью и неописуемым самодовольством сообщил Фили. — Не думаю, что тебе удастся запустить его без помощи гнома.

Кили плюхнулся на пол рядом с Бильбо. Фили недолго думая присоединился к ним, хрустнув пальцами. После недолгих уговоров братья уговорили-таки Бильбо показать им текст телеграммы, которую он собирался отправить. А потом довольно долго расспрашивали Бильбо о его растениях и саде, о неприятных родственниках, которые только и ждут, чтобы стащить у тебя что-нибудь ценное. И только выведав все подробности, братья наконец-то приступили к делу. 

Фили потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы отправить телеграмму, и Бильбо почувствовал облегчение, близкое к истерике. В голове его крутились две мысли: «Все, телеграмма отправлена, обратного пути нет» и «Надеюсь в самом скором времени получить ответную весточку из любимого Шира».

Позже они вернулись в свои комнаты. Бильбо никогда надолго не задерживался в комнате братьев, потому что там был постоянный бардак, везде валялось оружие, и он боялся наступить на что-нибудь острое. Но в компании Фили и Кили было так уютно, что сейчас он молчаливо уступил и позволил затащить себя в их спальню.

Изначально в комнате было две кровати, но братья соединили их вместе, потому что с тех пор, как на свет появился Кили, они всегда спали рядом. Так что теперь спать по отдельности казалось им странным, и каждый часами не мог уснуть, если брата не было рядом. В какой-то мере Бильбо их понимал. У него тоже случались ночи — несчастные, мучительные ночи, — когда тиканье его часов становилось слишком тихим, почти неслышным и от этого каким-то жалким, и он тоже не мог уснуть. В другие же ночи тиканье его заводного сердца казалось настолько громким, что оглушало, и ему ничего не оставалось, как в раздражении стискивать зубы.

Кили перевернул вверх дном кожаный мешок, из которого прямо Бильбо на колени посыпались какие-то вещи. Тот в ужасе вскрикнул, прикрывая руками грудь — чтобы содержимое мешка случайно не задело его часы. Но, к счастью, ничего такого не произошло, хотя кукушка все равно выскочила из домика и громкой трелью выразила испуг Бильбо.

— Мама привезла нам кучу всего из Железных холмов, — похвастался Кили.

— Тут и для тебя кое-что есть, — добавил Фили. Он хмурил свои золотистые брови и внимательно смотрел на Бильбо. — Ты как, в порядке?

— Да, в полном. Просто… Кили немного застал меня врасплох. — Повернувшись к младшему из братьев, Бильбо возмутился: — О чем ты только думал? Ты мог ранить меня, если бы одна из этих штуковин ударила мои часы! Некоторое из того, что ты высыпал на меня, между прочим, довольно тяжелое!

— Прости, Бильбо, — промямлил Кили. — Я совсем забыл.

— Ты забыл, что не должен высыпать содержимое дорожных мешков на головы окружающим?

— Нет, я забыл… Забыл о твоих часах, — ответил Кили. — Я… Мы вечно забываем о них. Ты думаешь о своих часах все время, а мы — нет.

— Что ж, возможно, и вам стоило бы.

— Но ведь это всего лишь часы.

— Кили! — строго прервал его Фили.

— Всего лишь часы? — сварливо переспросил Бильбо.

— Но ведь именно так оно и есть! — не унимался Кили.

— Нет, не так! Это не просто часы! — воскликнул Бильбо. Он устал от того, что окружающие относятся к его заводному сердцу либо как к диковинной аномалии, либо как к совершенному пустяку, с которым можно особо не осторожничать. В то время как оно заслуживает того, чтобы к нему относились с должным уважением и соответственной заботой. А еще оно заслуживает того, чтобы на него смотрели без ненужного благоговения или отвращения. Оно заслуживает, чтобы к нему относились как и к любому другому сердцу! — Это часть меня, Кили. Часть моего сердца, поэтому и относиться к ним нужно соответствующе.

— И что, по твоему, значит «соответствующе»?

— Вот только не надо мне ехидничать, мальчишка.

— Вот только не надо называть меня мальчишкой, — отрезал Кили. — Я постарше тебя буду.

— Цифры! — фыркнул Бильбо. — Цифры тут вообще ни при чем.

— Все, довольно! — прервал их Фили, поднимая руки. — Кили, извинись перед Бильбо.

— Но почему…

— Потому что сделанное и сказанное тобой было просто возмутительно. Ты и правда мог сломать его сердце, и в добавок ко всему оправдываешь это тем, что просто-напросто забыл о нем? — Фили пригвоздил брата строгим взглядом, очень напоминая Бильбо капитана Дис. — Думаю, мама учила тебя совсем не этому.

Кили сжал кулаки и сердито засопел, но все-таки сказал:

— Извини.

Несмотря на обиженный вид, извинения прозвучали довольно искренне. Конечно, волшебства не случилось, и даже несмотря на эти извинения, Бильбо все еще злился на Кили. Но тем не менее он кивнул и стал раскладывать вещи, разбросанные вокруг его скрещенных ног. Маленькие статуэтки, инструменты, книги, какие-то мешочки, и много еще чего.

Кили уселся рядом, хотя и дальше обычного, и вручил Бильбо небольшую металлическую коробочку. Поблагодарив, Бильбо взял ее, не совсем понимая, что делать с ней дальше. Передать Фили? На коробочке было что-то выгравировано на гномьем языке, но Бильбо понятия не имел, что именно. Фили отобрал у него коробочку и, кашлянув, сообщил:

— Это набор инструментов. Дорожный.

— О. Что ж… хорошо.

Фили вернул ему коробочку.

— Это для тебя.

Бильбо смотрел на протянутую коробочку, но не стал ее брать.

— Что? Это еще зачем? Зачем мне коробка с инструментами?

— Ну, у тебя же часы в груди, разве нет? — Фили потряс коробочку, и внутри звякнули инструменты. — Это поможет тебе лучше заботиться о них. Дядя Торин и мама научат тебя, как с ними обращаться.

— Разве твой дядя не должен исправить мое сердце, чтобы оно шло как часы?

— Конечно, должен. Но и ты должен научиться сам о нем заботиться, разве нет? — подал голос Кили. Бильбо посмотрел на него, и юный гном не отвел взгляд, хотя и явно хотел это сделать. — В конце концов, это твое сердце.

— Что ж, полагаю, ты прав, — вздохнул Бильбо.

Он взял у Фили коробочку. Которая теперь казалась почему-то куда более тяжелой, чем до этого. Бильбо представил, что ему придется везде таскать ее с собой, и чуть было не разрыдался. Как же он хотел, чтобы не приходилось вот так ухаживать за сердцем. Чтобы оно было нормальное, а не испорченное.

Но, увы, другого сердца у Бильбо не было, так что придется довольствоваться тем, что есть. И как следует заботиться о нем. Бильбо покрутил коробочку в руках и обнаружил небольшой металлический зажим — наверняка для того, чтобы цеплять ее на ремень. Но Бильбо не носил ремень, ему было достаточно пояса брюк. Что ж, похоже, придется поменять свои привычки, тогда он сможет повсюду носить с собой эту коробку.

Он открыл крышку и обнаружил несколько странного вида стержней: одни загнутые, другие заостренные, но внимание его привлек маленький фиал, помешенный в углублении справа. Бильбо вытащил его и потряс, прислушиваясь. Но, похоже, фиал был пуст.

— Там ничего нет, — сказал Фили.

— Ты сам наполнишь его тем маслом, которое больше тебе по душе, — пояснил Кили.

Бильбо сразу же вспомнил серебряный фиал Торина. Масло из него Бильбо использовал уже дважды, и с неохотой признавал, что оно идеально подходило. В его составе было что-то, что успокаивало механизм его часов так, как не успокаивала ни одна другая смазка. К тому же, это масло придало его часам сверкающий вид, словно Бильбо тщательно отполировал их — а этой процедурой он занимался не чаще чем раз в несколько месяцев.

Фиал, подаренный ему Торином, был немного крупнее, но, если хорошенько постараться, наверняка влезет в коробочку. Бильбо вернул плоский металлический флакон на место, попробовал надавить на бархатные стенки углубления и решил, что при первой же возможности заменит его прекрасным серебристым фиалом.

— Полагаю, мне понадобится ремень.

— Тут где-то как раз должен быть один.

— А еще перчатки для работы, — добавил Кили.

— Ну, перчатки мне не понадобятся, — запротестовал Бильбо. — Собственное сердце меня точно не укусит.

— Может и укусить, — возразил Фили. — Вдруг какая-нибудь из шестеренок прищемит тебе палец и проткнет его зубцами. Лучше побеспокоиться о безопасности, чем потом беспокоиться о лечении, не так ли?

Что ж, в чем-то он был прав. Даже если Торин и починит — перенастроит — сердце Бильбо, нет никакой уверенности, что в будущем оно не начнет снова шалить. Хотя обзаводиться специальными перчатками — это, конечно же, слишком. Бильбо вспомнил перчатки, которыми пользовался Торин: большие и толстые, из кожи, с металлическими вставками для дополнительной защиты.

Как-то раз, когда Торин был чем-то занят и не обращал на него внимания, Бильбо даже примерил одну из них. Ощущения оказались не из приятных: словно добрую часть его руки заперли в жесткой, жаркой ловушке. Ладонь Бильбо мгновенно вспотела, и он торопливо вытащил руку из перчатки, прежде чем этот дискомфорт не перерос в панику.

Но Фили прав, безопасность важнее всего. Родители не зря учили Бильбо самостоятельно заботиться о себе, и именно это он и собирается сделать. Раз нужны неудобные перчатки, значит, так тому и быть.

Вздохнув, Бильбо поднялся.

— Так где, вы говорите, ремень и перчатки?

***

Ужин в тот вечер был наполнен смехом. Даже несмотря на то, что между Бильбо и Кили все еще чувствовалась напряженность, а «нетрадиционные руны», как выяснилось, оказались настолько древними, что даже капитан Дис с трудом их разбирала. И новость о том, что ей понадобится куда больше времени, чтобы разобрать нужный отрывок, Торина совсем не обрадовала.

— Он хотел бы уже покончить с этим делом, — пояснила Дис Бильбо, когда помогала накрывать ему на стол.

— С чем покончить?

— С перенастройкой. Он боится того, что может случиться, если он не сделает ее в самое ближайшее время.

— О. Вот как. Но все в порядке, правда. Я вовсе не чувствую себя… плохо.

— Возможно, все случится так быстро, что вы и не успеете почувствовать себя плохо.

Это «все» казалось настолько ужасным, что Бильбо даже и представить себе боялся. Именно поэтому он двенадцать раз за пять минут пробовал на вкус свой луковый суп. Который, надо признать, получился просто отличным, но Бильбо все пробовал его и пробовал, стараясь не замечать пристального взгляда капитана. Этот взгляд так напоминал взгляд ее брата, что Бильбо становилось совсем неуютно.

— Возможно, — признал он наконец.

После этого они надолго замолчали. Да и не только они. Торин вообще выглядел так, словно готов убивать, и то и дело мрачно поглядывал на Бильбо. Фили попытался успокоить его, сообщив, что Торин всегда так выглядит, когда переживает, но легче Бильбо не стало. Ему становилось все больше не по себе, так что он готов был придумать какую-нибудь причину, чтобы сбежать с ужина в свою комнату. Подумать только! Хоббит готов отказаться от ужина, лишь бы укрыться от обжигающих взглядов часовых дел мастера.

Наскоро покончив с ужином, Бильбо поручил Фили и Кили помыть посуду и покинул столовую. Он успел заметить, как оба они нахмурились, наверняка гадая, как это так, что хоббит не взял добавки. Но объяснять им что-либо не собирался, и просто-напросто поспешил в свою комнату. Заводное сердце снова начинало шалить, и самое время было использовать масло, изготовленное Торином.

Прежде чем запереться в своей спальне, Бильбо заглянул в телеграфную комнату, посмотреть, не пришел ли ответ на его телеграмму. Но ответа до сих пор так и не было, и как Бильбо ни старался успокоить себя, но все-таки почувствовал разочарование. Конечно, то, что капитан Дис ответила через несколько часов, вовсе не означало, что и другие ответят так же скоро. К тому же, расстояние от Эребора до Шира было куда больше, чем до Железных холмов. Возможно, из-за этого и послание идет туда дольше.

Бильбо зашел в свою комнату, снял шейный платок и стал искать серебристый фиал. Он помнил, что после того, как пользовался маслом в последний раз, положил его в заплечный мешок. Порывшись в ней, Бильбо быстро нашел фиал и отложил его на кровать. Затем одним привычным движением ловко скинул куртку с жилеткой и стал расстегивать рубашку. Он немного расстроился, узнав, что перевод старого текста займет больше времени, чем все рассчитывали. А еще из-за того, что до сих пор не получил ответа из родного Хобиттона. Поэтому пальцы Бильбо немного подрагивали. Совсем немного, но из-за этого он куда медленнее обычного расстегивал рубашку.

Как раз когда Бильбо наконец-то справился с последней пуговицей, в его комнату вошел Торин.

— Бильбо, куда вы…

Голос Торина затих, как только взгляд его упал на расстегнутую рубашку Бильбо, а выражение сосредоточенности тут же сменилось полной растерянностью. Это был первый раз, когда Торин увидел не прикрытый одеждой торс Бильбо — безволосый, покрытый веснушками — и, конечно же, сверкающие золотые часы, встроенные в его сердце чуть левее грудной кости.

Бильбо завопил, — так пронзительно, что Торина поморщился и прикрыл уши, — а потом стал пятиться, пытаясь побороть дикое желание забраться на кровать и швырять в гнома подушками до тех пор, пока тот не уберется. Конечно, делать этого Бильбо не стал, только судорожно вцепился в полы рубашки, стараясь поплотнее прикрыть свои часы.

— Боже мой, Торин, что ж вы делаете? — взвизгнул он. — Вас что, не учили стучать?

— О, Махал. Бильбо, простите, — Торин развернулся, став вполоборота к Бильбо, и даже прикрыл рукой глаза. Но при этом задел широким плечом дверь, и та захлопнулась с громким стуком. — Простите, я думал…

— Что бы вы там не думали, подумайте еще раз!

— Но дверь была приоткрыта, — попытался оправдаться Торин, впрочем, без всякого нажима. Одной рукой он по-прежнему закрывал себе глаза, а второй шарил по двери, пытаясь нащупать ручку. И выглядел при этом куда более румяным, чем обычно.

— Нет, не была, — неуверенно возразил Бильбо. Может, он и правда оставил дверь открытой? — Я всегда закрываю двери.

— Ну, на этот раз вы ее не закрыли. — Торин открыл наконец-то дверь, и, коротко кивнув, собрался выйти в коридор. — Я искренне извиняюсь за то, что ворвался. Никоим образом не хотел нарушать ваш покой.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, а грудь Бильбо словно сжали железными тисками. Он чувствовал, что, если позволит сейчас Торину уйти, что-то между ними окончательно умрет. Бильбо совершенно отчетливо чувствовал это, точно так же, как несколько дней назад, в мастерской, почувствовал зарождение этого «нечто». И необъяснимый страх, который охватил его сейчас, сжимал тиски все сильнее.

И тогда заводное сердце Бильбо сделало кое-что совершенно глупое. Стрелки его часов замерли, указывая на цифру 12, а кукушка выскочила из домика. Она пропела раз, потом другой, и все продолжала петь. Торин замер на месте, но не повернулся. Бильбо тихо охнул от боли, но и тогда Торин не повернулся. Только дернулся, словно собираясь это сделать, но только сильнее сжал кулаки. Бильбо оценил такой поступок. И это дало ему время немного успокоиться.

Тихим голосом — куда более тихим, чем на самом деле хотел бы, — Бильбо позвал:

— Торин.

— Да?

— Не… не уходите, хорошо? Погодите немного. Я хочу кое-что вам показать.

Торин ничего не ответил, но Бильбо услышал, как сбилось его дыхание. В тишине, наполнившей комнату, только и слышно было это дыхание и тиканье заводного сердца Бильбо. Которое даже не тикало, а скорее тихо дребезжало. Кукушка снова спряталась в свой маленький домик.

Бильбо потер грудь. И, так как колени его ослабли, присел на краешек кровати. Та прогнулась под его весом, так что Бильбо, мысли которого заняты были совсем другим, чуть было не завалился на спину. Но вовремя выпрямился и только смущенно кашлянул. Торин резко повернул голову, позволив Бильбо на мгновение разглядеть прямой нос и длинные ресницы.

— Так. — Бильбо сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. — Так, хорошо. Подойдите.

— Вы уверены? — просил Торин.

— Совершенно уверен. 

— Вы говорили, что все равно покажете мне часы, когда придет время, — напомнил Торин, все еще не разворачиваясь. — Не хотелось бы думать, что вы решили показать мне их только потому, что я так ввалился в вашу комнату…

— Торин, — прервал его Бильбо, — время пришло.

— Ну, раз вы уверены…

— Да. Уверен. Можете не сомневаться, — сказал Бильбо, и с улыбкой добавил: — Мне ли не знать все о времени, ведь часы давно уже стали частью моего тела.

Торин фыркнул, но Бильбо уже знал, что это фырканье означает не недовольство, а смешок. В доказательство этому, Торин отступил назад, тщательно прикрыл дверь и повернулся к Бильбо. Осторожно, неспешными шагами приблизился к нему, словно давая возможность Бильбо передумать. Но тот не передумал. Только сильнее сжимал ворот рубашки, продолжая прикрывать свое сердце.

Когда Торин наконец подошел к нему, то остановился так близко, что их колени почти соприкасались. Бильбо посмотрел на него снизу вверх, впервые чувствуя, как биение его живого сердца заглушает тиканье заводного механизма. Стараясь отвлечься, он разглядывал длинные темные волосы Торина, каскадом спускавшиеся на плечи, серебряные нити седины, мелькавшие в них, пока наконец не встретил его взгляд — ясный, хоть хмурый.

— Оно не… Оно не очень-то хорошо… выглядит, — пробормотал Бильбо, с трудом отводя взгляд и стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Торина. А все потому, что внезапно понял, насколько иначе теперь чувствует себя в его обществе. — Кожа вокруг, она немного… Ну, то есть, я был совсем еще малышом, когда мне встроили часы, поэтому шрамы не особо заметны, но все равно… Вот.

Торин шевельнулся, медленно и осторожно, и положил руку поверх руки Бильбо. Насколько грубой шершавой была его ладонь, настолько нежным было это прикосновение. Так близко к сердцу — это все о чем в состоянии был думать Бильбо, все остальные мысли которого в это мгновение унеслись в неведомую даль. Вторая рука Торина легла ему на плечо. На лице Торина мелькнула улыбка, оно сразу же просветлело, и черты его удивительно смягчились. Бильбо показалось, что он сидит у камина в разгар лютой зимы, и все тревоги разом улетучились.

Сделав еще один глубокий вздох, Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ и распахнул полы рубашки. Торин тихо вздохнул. Он рассеянно поглаживал руку Бильбо, но взгляд его при этом был прикован к золотым часам, а на лице медленно проступало выражение полнейшего изумления.

— Они… Они гораздо меньше, чем я думал.

Не совсем понимая, хорошо это или плохо, Бильбо нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Да, знаю. Часы не такие уж и внушительные.

— Они замечательные, — возразил Торин и потянулся рукой, но тут же нерешительно замер: — Можно?

Бильбо снова улыбнулся. Ему хотелось плакать от облегчения.

— Да.

Торин не стал ощупывать его сердце. Вместо этого он легко пробежался пальцами по крыше часов, по округлости циферблата. Проследил длину стрелок — и немного нахмурился, когда заметил, что они замерли, показывая полночь, — и опустил руку, продолжая любоваться узорам из переплетенных листьев и ветвей.

Поначалу Бильбо легко задрожал, но не из-за отвращения или страха. Эта была приятная дрожь, точно как в детстве, когда родители целовали его часы, если Бильбо начинал грустить из-за своего протеза. Или как тогда, на дирижабле, когда Бильбо понял, что капитан Дис и ее сыновья вовсе не считают его заводное сердце уродством.

— У вас прекрасное сердце, Бильбо, — тихо сказал Торин.

— Если под «прекрасным» вы подразумеваете «слабое и сломанное», то я с вами соглашусь.

— Нет, не подразумеваю. — Торин оторвал наконец взгляд от часов Бильбо и пристально посмотрел на него. После чего торжественно, даже величественно провозгласил: — Ваше сердце прекрасно, и больше тут и добавить нечего. Все это, — он с небывалой осторожностью провел указательным пальцем вниз по золотому корпусу и дальше, по бледному рубцу, — все прекрасно. Меня не волнует, что там говорили вам остальные или в чем вы сами себя убедили. Единственное слово, которое можно и нужно использовать для описания вашего сердца — это «прекрасное». Ну, и, может быть, еще «золотое».

Бильбо накрыл руку Торина своей. И тот погладил часы с такой нежностью, что на мгновение Бильбо забыл как дышать и на каком он свете. Только почувствовал, как губы поневоле растягиваются в улыбку, и, качнувшись вперед, несмело прижался лбом к груди Торина. Он него пахло металлом и кожей, сейчас этот запах казался гораздо более домашним, чем все ароматы клумб, посаженных когда-то родителями Бильбо.

Торин гладил его по волосам и что-то тихо приговаривал на своем родном языке. Бильбо ни слова не понимал, но все равно слабо кивнул: интонации Торина были достаточно красноречивыми. А когда почувствовал, что по щекам потекли слезы, не испугался, так как знал: это слезы радости, и только радости.


	8. Chapter 8

Торин остался. Как только Бильбо прекратил всхлипывать в его рубашку, Торин мягко подтолкнул его, заставив лечь, а сам уселся в кресло перед камином. Бильбо повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Торина, и теперь беззастенчиво разглядывал его профиль. По счастью, сам Торин, похоже, ничего не имел против такого пристального внимания.

Отблески огня в камине отражались в его глазах, делая их похожими на угольки. И от одного его присутствия в комнате становилось куда теплее, чем от жара пламени. Бильбо хотелось, чтобы Торин сел рядом, на кровать, тогда можно было бы провести пальцами по его темной гриве. Бильбо даже представлял себе, как касается бусин на кончиках кос, и они оказываются вовсе не холодными — наверное, потому, что в их серебристой поверхности отражается тепло тела Торина. Как было бы здорово покрутить эти бусины между пальцами.

Бильбо почему-то думал, что Торин захочет еще раз осмотреть его часы, но, похоже, тому оказалось достаточно того, что он успел увидеть. Более того, казалось, он даже чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что столько прикасался к заводному сердцу Бильбо. Нет, вслух Торин, конечно, не извинялся, но то, как заботливо он застегнул потом рубашку Бильбо, не решаясь поднять на него взгляд, о многом говорило. Сам же Бильбо вовсе не хотел никаких извинений. И чувствовал себя прекрасно, показав наконец-то Торину свое сердце. Довериться ему казалось самым правильным и естественным поступком.

Но Торин все-таки извинился за свое несдержанное любопытство, и Бильбо эти извинения принял. Так как понимал, что для Торина это очень важно. 

Поерзав, Бильбо долго не решался нарушить установившуюся между ними уютную тишину, но потом все-таки спросил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно безразличнее:

— Ты останешься? — Он смотрел на Торина.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался.

— А сам ты хочешь остаться?

Торин повернул к нему голову. Губы его дрогнули и он коротко кивнул. Почти незаметный кивок, но Бильбо и этого было достаточно. Это означало согласие. Подтверждение. Да. Да, я хочу остаться.

Бильбо кивнул в ответ. Торин тут же заметно расслабился, и, откинувшись в кресле, наблюдал, как Бильбо зарывается все глубже под одеяла. Так что теперь видна была только его лохматая макушка и глаза. Бильбо не хотел даже думать, на кого сейчас похож.

Торин снял защитные очки, висевшие на шее, и положил их на пол рядом с креслом. Затем стянул сапоги и аккуратно поставил рядом. После этого потянулся было к волосам, но в последнюю секунду заколебался, и нерешительно посмотрел на Бильбо.

— Не возражаешь, если я… — Он указал на свою гриву.

— Нет, — сказал Бильбо. Ответ получился еле слышным, приглушенный толстым одеялом. Отодвинув его пониже, Бильбо повторил уже громче: — Нет, не возражаю. Для хоббитов расчесывание волос не имеет особого значения.

— Вот как.

Несколько долгих секунд Торин смотрел на огонь в камине. Затем начал неторопливо расплетать свои косички, но делал это как-то отрешенно. Было заметно, что слова Бильбо задели его. Бильбо и сам понимал, что, учитывая ситуацию, так отвечать не стоило. Но в том-то и дело, что Бильбо понятия не имел, как сейчас себя вести. Он и представить не мог, что, будучи уже взрослым, станет делить с кем-либо комнату. Когда он был совсем еще ребенком, кузены и друзья оставались в Бэг-энде на ночлег, и спали в общей комнате, пока однажды кто-то из детей случайно не задел часы Бильбо. С тех пор он больше никогда ни с кем не делил комнату.

Сейчас же Бильбо был рад, что Торин остался. И пусть сердце билось быстрее обычного, а часы тикали немного лихорадочно, но Бильбо решил не переживать сейчас из-за странной реакции своего тела. Он представил себе, как было бы замечательно всегда делить с Торином не только комнату, но и кровать. Возможно, самому Торину тоже понравилось бы, но Бильбо понятия не имел, как предложить такое, не запинаясь на каждом слове и не краснея как подросток.

Тем временем Торин расплетал косички. Медленно проводил сверху вниз, пальцами распрямляя темные локоны. Лоб его прорезали хмурые складки, так что Бильбо захотелось разгладить их большим пальцем, прогоняя прочь все заботы. Торин наверняка не будет против. Только усмехнется, почувствовав осторожные прикосновения, а потом опустит голову на грудь Бильбо, чтобы услышать тиканье его заводного сердца.

— На самом деле я знаю, как много значит для гномов расчесывание волос, — сказал Бильбо, возобновляя беседу. Он чувствовал, как веки его отяжелели. А глаза начинали слипаться.

Пальцы Торина замерли. Бильбо даже показалось, что на губах его мелькнула улыбка.

— Правда?

— Правда, — подтвердил Бильбо. — И я польщен, что ты расчесываешь свои волосы при мне.

— А я польщен, что ты позволяешь мне это делать.

— Учитывая, что ты видел мое сердце, теперь это уже совсем не важно.

Торин закатил глаза и рассмеялся. 

— Интересно, есть ли хоть что-нибудь, что для вас, хоббитов, по-настоящему важно?

— Конечно. Еда, например. И семья.

Торин хмыкнул.

— Значит, семья и еда.

— Нет, нет, — замотал головой Бильбо, еще глубже зарываясь в одеяло. — Я уверен, что на первом месте назвал еду.

Торин снова рассмеялся. У него оказался очень приятный смех. Бильбо тоже улыбнулся, а затем зевнул. Он и сам не понимал, откуда вдруг на него навалилась такая усталость. С другой стороны, сильные переживания всегда отнимали у него слишком много энергии. Заводное сердце сонно тикало в груди, стрелки упорно показывали на Торина. Именно на Торина. Теперь-то стало ясно: с самого начала они показывали именно на него. Но Бильбо только сейчас хватило смелости признать это. И он гадал, как долго будет набираться смелости, чтобы признать это вслух.

Всему свое время, подсказывал внутренний голос. Не стоило торопить события, да Бильбо и не собирался. Он будет ждать, сколько потребуется. С самых юных лет его учили поступать именно так. Не важно, насколько относительно время: оно никогда и ни для кого не станет спешить. И даже может, наоборот, затянуться, если станешь его подгонять. С этим Бильбо так и не смирился, но, по крайней мере, научился не злиться на себя за кажущуюся медлительность и нерешительность.

И, кстати о медлительности: он до сих пор удивлялся, как же много времени потребовалось им с Торином, чтобы наконец-то сделать хоть какой-то шаг в отношениях. Конечно, эти отношения с самого начала были немного непонятными, и Бильбо не раз гадал, кто же он все-таки для Торина. Заказчик? Друг? Или кто-то еще? Всего каких-то пару месяцев назад Бильбо и слышать не слыхивал о часовых дел мастере Торине. А теперь просто не представлял этот мир без него, хотя самого Торина, похоже, этот мир как раз меньше всего интересовал.

Бильбо и сам не очень-то интересовался миром, в котором жил. И, по правде говоря, даже не совсем представлял, что именно означает этот «шаг в отношениях». Возможно, то, что он позволил Торину спать здесь, в кресле у камина? И теперь наблюдает, как тот, сидя в этом самом кресле, ухаживает за своими волосами? Или то, что оба они, и Бильбо, и Торин, находятся сейчас в одной комнате просто потому, что им так хочется?

— Тебе стоит поспать, — сказал Торин. Его черные с проседью волосы теперь были рассыпаны по плечам. — Хотя бы немного.

— А ты?

— А я уже сплю и вижу прекрасный сон.

Бильбо прыснул со смеху.

— Как скажешь.

После этого они замолчали, и Бильбо прикрыл наконец уставшие веки. Сердце его больше не пыталось выскочить из груди к ногам Торина, а стрелки часов наконец успокоились и исправно вытанцовывали свой медленный танец вокруг циферблата. Теперь, когда лихорадочный бег времени прекратился, Бильбо тоже успокоился и решил, что нужно последовать совету Торина и поспать. Возможно, утром придет наконец телеграмма из Шира, так что проваляться в постели до полудня не получится. Бильбо решил, что встанет ни свет ни заря и пойдет проверит. Может, даже отправил еще одно послание. С этими мыслями Бильбо окончательно провалился в сон, надеясь, что, когда проснется, Торин все еще будет здесь.

Бильбо снилось, что из его открытой груди бьет золотой свет, который капитан Дис превращает в часы. Приглядевшись получше, Бильбо понял, что это вовсе не Дис, а его мать. Она вручила часы Торину после того, как он пообещал, что будет как следует заботиться о них. Но, как только мать исчезла — он даже не успел заметить, как именно, — Торин разбил часы ударом тяжелого молота, и в груди Бильбо все взорвалось от острой боли. Боль эта обжигала, пронизывала насквозь, и, схватившись за грудь обеими руками, Бильбо закричал.

Когда он проснулся, горло его сдавило так, словно Бильбо едва сдерживался, чтобы не завизжать. Пытаясь успокоиться, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, надеясь, что холодный воздух, — а огонь в камине всегда затухал глубокой ночью, — поможет прийти в себя. Но в комнате по-прежнему было тепло. Бильбо даже откинул в сторону одеяло, скорее всего, когда метался во время своего беспокойного сна.

Только теперь Бильбо заметил мягкие оранжевые отблески пламени. Повернув голову, он увидел, что камин до сих пор ярко горит, а рядом в кресле, вытянув ноги к огню и положив руки на подлокотники, спит Торин. Несколько прядей, выбившихся из его густой гривы, упали на лицо, но даже так Бильбо мог разглядеть приоткрытые губы, которые подрагивали при каждом выдохе. Сглотнув, Бильбо просунул руку под рубашку, растирая рубцы вокруг часов. Его заводное сердце все еще болело.

Бильбо долго крутился, стараясь улечься поудобнее, чтобы меньше чувствовать боль. Даже пробовал лечь на живот — что делал только в крайне редких случаях, так как при этом тиканье часов начинало эхом отдаваться во всем теле, доставляя дополнительные неудобства. Когда и это не помогло, Бильбо с трудом подавил стон и как можно тише выскользнул из постели. Как и всякий хоббит, он умел двигаться бесшумно. Но, посмотрев на Торина, сдавленно пискнул, заметив пристальный взглядом голубых глаз. Слишком пристальный для того, кто только что проснулся.

Торин мгновенно выпрямился, собираясь встать:

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет!

Бильбо торопливо запахнул рубашку, прикрывая часы, и возблагодарил небеса за то, что лег спать как есть, в штанах, сняв только подтяжки. Но тут же сообразил, что подтяжки нужны не просто так, и второй рукой поспешно подхватил штаны. На всякий случай. Чтобы не опозориться.

— Нет, — повторил он уже более спокойно. — Почему что-то вообще должно случиться? Я в порядке, честно.

— Я научился не верить твоим заверениям, что все в порядке, — проворчал Торин, но все-таки расслабленно откинулся в кресле. — Сердце побаливает, да?

Бильбо хмыкнул.

— Совсем немножко.

Вот теперь Торин встал.

— Дай посмотрю.

— Я сказал «немножко», Торин, — запротестовал Бильбо. — И волноваться не о чем.

— Бильбо.

От того, что Торин просто произнес его имя, по спине Бильбо пробежала дрожь удовольствия. А Торин между тем продолжал:

— Ты заставил меня поверить, что теперь я могу видеть твое сердце, только чтобы сейчас дать понять, что я ошибался?

— Ты можешь видеть его, — ответил Бильбо, но только крепче сжал полы рубашки, прикрывающие его грудь.

Торин только поднял бровь.

— Тогда докажи это. А то вид у тебя довольно испуганный.

— Я вовсе не испуган.

Бильбо уселся обратно на кровать. Упрямо скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Торина, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть уверенно и не отводить взгляд. Но, похоже, на Торина его бравый вид не произвел особого впечатления. Бильбо понимал, что, наверное, взъерошенный со сна хоббит выглядит не очень-то внушительно. 

Тем временем Торин медленно подошел к нему.

— Как же я смогу тебе помочь, если ты не позволяешь мне ни посмотреть, ни прикоснуться?

— Подай мне твой фиал, — попросил Бильбо, краснея. — Тот, что ты мне дал. Масло и правда оказалось… очень хорошим. Я как раз собирался протереть им детали вчера вечером, как раз перед тем, как ты…

— Появился? — подсказал Торин.

Бильбо бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Скорее, ворвался.

Торин нахмурился, но губы его тут же дрогнули, выдавая сдерживаемую улыбку. Он взял фиал с прикроватного столика, куда поставил его накануне, после того, как нашел на кровати, рядом с уснувшим Бильбо. Тот протянул руку, и Торин вложил фиал ему в ладонь, после чего сел на почтительном расстоянии на кровати.

Бильбо посмотрел на него, потом на фиал. Отрешенно провел пальцем по узорам, выгравированным на металле, и только потом заметил, с каким вниманием Торин наблюдает за движением его пальца. И как смягчилось выражение лица обычно сурового часовых дел мастера. Моргнув, Бильбо вернулся к реальности, и торопливо откупорил фиал. После чего робко улыбнулся Торину. 

— Вот… эм… то есть…

Торин начал вставать.

— Я ухожу.

— Нет! Нет, погоди! Я просто хотел сказать… Все это немного странно, конечно… Но не… То есть, не так странно, чтобы я возражал или был против. Просто… наверное, это будет немного, эм… В общем, мне придется раскрыть свое сердце, а все эти шестеренки не очень-то… Но там нет ни крови, ни еще чего-либо такого! Все чисто, можешь мне поверить. Все органические детали запрятаны в глубине, так что ты их и не увидишь… Почему ты… Ты что, смеешься?

— Я не скажу «да», если ты снова надуешься.

Бильбо чуть было не швырнул в него фиал, но вовремя вспомнил, что тот уже открыт. Поэтому ограничился тем, про сердито засопел и пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное о неотесанных гномах. На Торина его обиженное пыхтение не произвело особого впечатления: он уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги, и задумчиво барабанил пальцами по коленям.

Окончательно оробев, Бильбо распахнул ворот рубашки и, словно золотую дверцу, открыл переднюю панель своих часов. Однажды в детстве, когда он точно так же открыл свое сердце, его случайно увидел двоюродный брат. Заметив тогда Дрого, выглянувшего из-за дивана, Бильбо не на шутку перепугался и вскрикнул. А вот сам Дрого не только не испугался, но и с восторгом разглядывал внутреннее устройство часов Бильбо.

— Выглядит так, как будто у них свой крошечный скелет внутри, — сказал тогда Дрого. — Как у птички.

— У меня есть птичка. Маленькая кукушка, — ответил ему Бильбо, еще не решив, прикрыть свои часы или пока не стоит. — Он сделана из золота, а глаза у нее как светло-голубые драгоценные камни.

— Ух ты. Можно посмотреть?

— Нет.

И Бильбо закрыл свое сердце.

Сейчас же, как бы ему ни хотелось поступить так же, он все-таки налил немного масла в ладонь. Потом неторопливо отложил фиал и растер масло между пальцами. Покосившись на Торина, Бильбо удивился, не заметив на его лице отвращения. Скорее на нем застыло благоговение, но в это было слишком трудно поверить, поэтому Бильбо решил обойтись без предположений. Возможно, Торин и назвал его сердце прекрасным, но что он скажет, когда увидит менее приятные детали, находящиеся внутри? Бильбо не зря так долго и старательно прятал свои часы.

Он начал неторопливо протирать пальцами шестеренки, тихо ахая каждый раз, когда масло, все еще холодное, касалось новой детали механизма. Бильбо всегда удивлялся, что способен чувствовать этот механизм так, словно он стал частью его тела. На самом деле это было вовсе не так, но Бильбо все равно смутно чувствовал любое прикосновение к шестеренкам и другим деталям. Родители называли это призрачными ощущениями, но смысл этих слов Бильбо так и не понял.

Торин продолжал следить за каждым его движением, и взгляд этот тяготил, поэтому Бильбо постарался как можно поскорее закончить смазывать механизм. После чего торопливо вытер руки о рубашку. Подумать только, о свою же рубашку! К тому же, последнюю чистую рубашку. Придется в самом скором времени заняться стиркой. Расхаживать в измазанной одежде он точно не собирался.

С тихим щелчком Бильбо закрыл свое сердце. Торин не произнес ни слова, но на лице его явно читалось разочарование. Бильбо вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Что-то не так?

Торин только вздохнул.

— Ты должен будешь показать мне, как-нибудь.

— Как-нибудь.

— Как-нибудь поскорее.

Бильбо тут же вспомнил, что капитан Дис как раз должна расшифровать для Торина сведения, необходимые для проведения операции. То есть не совсем операции, а простой перенастройки. Только и всего.

— Да, конечно, — уступил он наконец. — Только не сейчас.

Торин поднял руки, словно признавая поражение, и встал с кровати. Взял у Бильбо фиал и поставил на прикроватный столик. Бильбо во все глаза следил за каждым движением Торина. Под всей его напускной угрюмостью было нечто очень мягкое. Для гнома, привыкшего часами ковать твердый металл, придавая ему нужную форму, Торин все-таки обладал удивительным спокойствием.

Бильбо смотрел, как Торин вернулся в свое кресло и стал обувать сапоги. На них было столько застежек и шнуровки, что Бильбо даже радовался, что ему, хоббиту, столь неудобная обувь не нужна. Сам он наверняка окончательно запутался бы, если бы пришлось надеть такие сапоги. Торин же управился довольно ловко, и, поднявшись, стал собирать волосы в высокий хвост. Затем сгреб со столика защитные очки и нацепил их на голову, как обруч.

— Пойду посмотрю, что удалось сделать Дис, — сообщил он. — А ты возвращайся в постель. Еще рано.

— И правда, рано, — согласился Бильбо, забираясь обратно в постель. Раз уж теперь некому будет поддерживать в камине огонь, забраться под одеяло казалось самым разумным решением. — Но с чего ты решил, что капитан поднимется в такую рань? Еще даже первые петухи не пропели.

— Она засиживается допоздна и очень мало спит.

— Вот как. А разве это не… Не вредит ее здоровью?

— В нашей семье все так мало спят.

— Но вы же часовщики!

Торин замер у самой двери и, подняв бровь, повернулся к Бильбо.

— И что с этого?

— Ну, разве вы не должны… с уважением относиться к времени, и все такое?

— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты.

Бильбо ничего не оставалось, кроме как махнуть рукой.

— Да так, пустяк. Полагаю, то, что вы часовых дел мастера, не означает, что вы должны вести себя как часы.

— Совершенно верно.

С этими словами Торин ушел, тихо пожелав Бильбо спокойной ночи. А сам Бильбо остался размышлять над их разговором. Неужели он единственный, кто ощущает время, словно часы? Только потому, что эти самые часы стали частью его тела? Ему никогда не встречались владельцы часов, которые заявляли бы, что у них особое чувство времени и его ритма. Но для Бильбо все иначе. Он всегда точно знал время, даже не глядя на циферблат. Чувствовал, как проходит время, физически ощущал его течение, причем куда острее, чем это чувствовали остальные. Для него же это ощущение сравнимо было с бусинками пота, скатывающимися по позвоночнику: не очень приятное и не дающее отвлечься. Но в то же время сейчас этого привычного ощущения очень не хватало. С тех пор, как его часы стали шалить, Бильбо все чаще начинал тревожиться, не зная, сколько именно времени прошло с тех пор, как его кукушка в последний раз пропела свою песенку: пару минут или целый час.

Вздохнув, Бильбо уставился в потолок. Он устал носить в груди часы, даже несмотря на то, что не знает, каково это — жить без них. Ему достаточно понимать, что жить так не нормально. Достаточно для того, чтобы мечтать о жизни без часов в груди. Достаточно для того, чтобы мечтать вырвать эти самые часы из сердца.

Временами Бильбо представлял себе невозможное: как кто-то придумает какое-нибудь невероятное решение его проблемы, например, найдет способ заменить его слабое сердце на более сильное. И часы из его сердца вытащат навсегда. Каждый раз Бильбо начинал мечтать, что именно сделает с этими часами. Он мог бы повесить их на стену, как вешают самые обычные часы — ведь именно для этого они и созданы! Или разобьет на мелкие части за все те страдания, что пришлось из-за них претерпеть.

Кукушка дернулась и забилась внутри его заводного сердца, но масло не позволило механизму окончательно заклинить. Тем не менее, было довольно больно. Бильбо глухо застонал и потер грудь. Пусть он даже не знает, каково это — жить иначе, но жить с часами в груди он больше не хотел.

***

Бильбо проснулся совершенно разбитым, не понимая, который час. Не открывая глаз, он сполз с постели, и со вздохом, больше похожим на стон, стал одеваться. Расправил смявшуюся рубашку, перекинул через плечи подтяжки и закрепил их за петли на поясе брюк. Встряхнул куртку и надел ее тоже. Несмотря на давно потухший камин, казалось, что в комнате душно, поэтому Бильбо решил прогуляться, а заодно и проветрить немного голову. Недостаток свежего воздуха всегда вводил его в полусонное состояние.

В Шире такое с ним случалось крайне редко. Бильбо каждое утро отправлялся на прогулку по Бэгшот-роу, и встречал новый день с ясной головой. Он никогда не пропускал завтраки и считал это чем-то немыслимым, пока он не покинул свою уютную нору и не отправился на край света в поисках часовых дел мастера. И вот, теперь Бильбо довольствуется тем, что ест всего четыре раза в день. Вставать на рассвете он тоже отвык, сколько бы ни пела его кукушка, напоминая, что наступил новый день.

Возможно, кто-то сказал бы, что хоббит Бильбо изменился. Некоторые посчитали бы эти изменения слишком резкими, другие сочли бы их едва заметными. Но суть оставалась: Бильбо стал совсем другим. И с удивлением отмечал, что его это вполне устраивает. За последние пару лет в Бэг-энде Бильбо постоянно чувствовал, что его размеренной жизни чего-то не хватало. Он не мог сказать, когда именно и почему появилось это чувство, но оно все росло и росло. И только теперь Бильбо наконец признал, что размеренная жизнь просто не для него. И теперь только радовался, что не стал сопротивляться, когда Гэндальф буквально вытолкнул его из норы, отправив на дирижабль.

Едва только Бильбо вышел в коридор, он натолкнулся на Фили и Кили — те сидели на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Увидев Бильбо, братья тут же вскочили на ноги и окружили его.

— Доброе утро, Бильбо! — сказал Кили.

— Как спалось? — спросил Фили.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — улыбнулся им Бильбо. — А вам?

— Тоже хорошо.

Кили взял Бильбо за руку, Фили сделал то же самое с другой стороны. И, прежде чем Бильбо успел что-нибудь сказать, они повели его по коридору.

— Мы собирались узнать, не захочешь ли ты позавтракать с нами и мамой? — спросил Кили. — Завтрак уже давным-давно готов, но дядя велел не будить тебя.

— Потому что ты должен был хорошенько отдохнуть, — добавил Фили.

— Так что надеемся, тебе нравится остывшая каша.

— О… Да, спасибо.

— Не за что, — улыбнулись братья.

Всю дорогу Кили и Фили продолжали о чем-то болтать. Когда же они добрались до столовой, Бильбо, не теряя времени, стал помогать капитану Дис накрывать на стол. Каша, по счастью, оказалась не такой уж и холодной, так как капитан подогревала ее на малом огне. Фили и Кили всегда были внимательны и схватывали все на лету, поэтому Бильбо удивлялся: неужели они не научились у своей матери согревать еду? Но когда он спросил об этом у Дис, она только закатила глаза.

Торина нигде не было видно, но Бильбо старался поменьше об этом думать. Все равно он завтракал в приятной компании. К тому же, часы Бильбо вели себя куда лучше, если по близости не было Торина: похоже, одно его присутствие сводило их с ума.

Завтрак проходил неспешно, братья продолжали наперебой болтать обо всем, что приходило в голову. Им даже удалось разговорить капитана, так что она целую минуту что-то рассказывала, прежде чем вернуться к более привычному суровому молчанию. Бильбо гадал, успеет ли хоть раз увидеть ее полностью расслабившейся в непринужденной беседе до того, как покинет Эребор. Время поджимало, и Бильбо боялся, что не успеет узнать его обитателей так хорошо, как хотел бы.

Потому что он собирался покинуть Эребор. Чтобы вернуться домой. К своим кладовым, пирогам и круглым зеленым дверям. Конечно, за время пребывания в Эреборе тоска Бильбо по дому почти притупилась, но не ушла окончательно и не давала позабыть о Шире. Бильбо мечтал снова увидеть родной край, провести руками по высоким травам Тукборо и окунуть ноги в темные воды Брендидуина. А еще он втайне мечтал показать все это Торину и его семейству, но эту мечту вместе с маленькой надеждой Бильбо обычно старательно глушил и загонял в дальний угол своего сознания.

— Кстати, мы получили телеграмму, — мимоходом сообщил Фили во время завтрака. — Этим утром, на самом рассвете. От какой-то женщины по имени Лобелия.

— Вот, — Кили протянул Бильбо листок.

Бильбо отставил свою миску, взял у Кили обрывок пергамента и дрожащими пальцами развернул его, гадая, что же именно за ответ прислала ему Лобелия. Поток оскорблений? Комментарии по поводу того, каким позорищем он стал? Что бы она ни написала, Бильбо твердо решил, что не будет переживать. Сообщение он отправлял вовсе не ей, и не станет обращать внимание на злые слова вечно все вынюхивающей ищейки.

Но сообщение от Лобелии оказалось вполне приличным и вежливым. Немного глуповатым и слишком уж требовательным, но Лобелия никогда не отличалась особым тактом. В сообщении было одно-единственное предложение:

ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ТЧК

«Возвращайся», — мысленно повторил Бильбо, водя пальцем по короткому сообщению. Конечно, это не был почерк Лобелии. Кто-то из братьев записал текст, после того как получил по телеграфу код, но все равно Бильбо никак не мог оторваться от этого сообщения. Возвращайся. Он хотел вернуться, и теперь радовался, что даже Лобелия требует, чтобы он так и поступил.

Не в силах — да и не пытаясь особо — сдержать улыбку, Бильбо свернул листок и спрятал его в нагрудный карман куртки. И, заметив заинтригованные взгляды присутствующих, решил утолить их любопытство.

— Это от моей кузины, — пояснил он.

— Похоже, настырная дама, — заметила капитан Дис.

— Еще какая, — рассмеялся Бильбо. — На самом деле мы не очень-то ладим.

— Почему же тогда она требует, чтобы ты вернулся? — спросил Кили. — Я бы не стал требовать, чтобы ты вернулся, если бы ты мне не нравился.

— Наверное, потому, что мы все еще одна семья. И моя мать перед смертью просила Лобелию приглядывать за мной. — Бильбо снова придвинул к себе миску, но к еде так пока и не притронулся. Усмехнувшись, он продолжил: — Вообще-то я уверен, что мама попросила именно Лобелию только потому, что знала: только ей хватит смелости и наглости на каждом шагу совать свой нос в мои дела и следить, чтобы я не натворил чего-нибудь совсем уж из ряда вон.

— За твоим сердцем она не очень-то хорошо присматривала, — сказала Капитан.

— В тех местах откуда я родом никто и понятия не имеет, как заботиться о моем сердце. Кроме меня, конечно, — ответил Бильбо и печально улыбнулся. — И, как видите, сам я тоже не очень-то хорошо справлялся. Хоббитам вообще природой не дано разбираться во всем этом.

— Но тем не менее тебе это удавалось целые пятьдесят лет, — вставил Фили. — И, думается мне, ты неплохо справлялся.

— Благодарю.

— Но готов поспорить, ты с облегчением выдохнешь, когда твои часы наконец-то починят, да? — спросил Кили, но тут же получил от Фили локтем по ребрам, поэтому поспешил исправиться: — То есть перенастроят! Я хотел сказать, перенастроят!

— Да, именно. Это и правда будет большое облегчение.

— Что ж, вам не придется долго ждать, — заверила его капитан Дис. — Торин как раз сейчас готовит все необходимое. 

— Что? Сейчас? — Бильбо растерянно моргнул, глядя на нее. — То есть, вам удалось расшифровать текст?

— Да. Сведений там оказалось не так уж много, но достаточно для того, чтобы провести процедуру, не навредив вам при этом. — Капитан Дис отложила опустевшую миску, сделала глоток молока и только потом добавила: — Торин никогда бы не простил себя, если бы повредил ваше сердце.

— О, что ж… Это… очень мило с его стороны.

— Именно.

Больше предстоящую перенастройку они не обсуждали. Кили перевел разговор на их с Фили последнюю охоту. Бильбо и капитан Дис вежливо слушали и даже время от времени что-то комментировали. Но мысли Бильбо то и дело возвращались к тому, что сказала капитан. Торин готовит все необходимое, и Бильбо прекрасно понимал, что ждать тот больше не будет. Как только Торин закончит подготовку, он придет за Бильбо и велит ему пройти с ним в мастерскую.

Конечно, Бильбо мог бы отказаться, по крайней мере, он знал, что мог бы. Но стоит ли? С каждым днем сердце беспокоило его все сильнее, и откладывать перенастройку и дальше может быть опасно. Бильбо закончил завтрак, и, извинившись, вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы решить, как же все-таки быть.

Торину можно доверять. И Бильбо еще вчера решил доверить ему свое сердце, но это не означало, что он готов сделать это немедленно. Он вообще предпочитал не торопить события: всему свой срок и свое время. Какой смысл спешить, если в конце концов ты все равно разобьешься о стену? Но Бильбо также знал, что иногда он слишком уж затягивал события. Так затягивал, что останавливался на месте, пока жизнь проходила мимо него.

Возможно, пришло время довериться судьбе и бежать вперед вместо того, чтобы ждать некоего знака. Вспомнив о маленьком кусочке пергамента с тремя правилами, запрятанном за кукушкой в его часах, Бильбо решил, что пришло время перестать следовать одним только запретам. За свою жизнь он не раз терял спокойствие и выходил из себя, и тем не менее до сих пор жив. Сам Бильбо никогда не касался стрелок часов, зато его эмоции не раз заставляли их вращаться и дергаться, и опять же, он до сих пор жив.

Бильбо никогда еще не влюблялся, но, возможно, влюбится. Оставалось только надеяться, что, когда он нарушит это последнее правило, удача по прежнему будет на его стороне. Иначе останется только сожалеть.

***

Торин пришел за ним во второй половине дня. Сам Бильбо решил, что останется сегодня в своей комнате. Капитан Дис была настолько любезна, что прислала ему обед и пару бутербродов на случай, если позже Бильбо проголодается.

Фили и Кили пытались вытащить его из комнаты и уговаривали присоединиться к ним в какой-то игре с камнями и самоцветами, но Бильбо отказался. Потому что иначе Торину пришлось бы искать его, а это не дело. Братья не стали спорить, но все равно остались в комнате Бильбо и тихо играли, стараясь не мешать ему читать.

Он как раз собирался начать новую главу, когда в дверь постучали. Бильбо застыл, и только потом заметил, что Фили и Кили точно так же замерли и с выжиданием смотрят на него. Отложив книгу на тумбочку, Бильбо пошел открывать дверь. 

На пороге стоял Торин. Бильбо сразу отметил и необычную светло-синюю одежду часовых дел мастера, и пояс с инструментами. Волосы Торин собрал назад, на шее его висели увеличительные очки.

— Бильбо, — кивнул ему Торин.

— Привет, Торин. — Бильбо не знал, приглашать ли его войти или самому выйти в коридор. В конце концов он решился спросить: — Так что, все готово?

— Да. Именно поэтому я и пришел. — Торин сделал паузу и опустил взгляд. Конечно, он был не из тех, кто заламывает руки, но Бильбо готов был поклясться, что именно это и собирался сейчас сделать мастер. Однако вместо этого Торин вздохнул и, кашлянув, снова посмотрел на Бильбо. — Ты должен понять: чем раньше мы это сделаем, тем лучше. Но готов ты или нет, это тебе решать.

— Я готов.

— Да, знаю, ты… Прости, что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, что готов. — Бильбо ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, что наконец-то сумел вызвать у вечно невозмутимого Торина такое замешательство. — Так что, пойдем?

Торину потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя, и только потом он наконец-то кивнул:

— Да.

Фили и Кили ни слова не проронили, пока Бильбо выходил из комнаты. Но он не сомневался, что они тут же начнут шептаться. О чем именно — оставалось только догадываться. Может, о его неожиданной уступчивости. Или о том, как озарилось его лицо при виде их дяди. Но Бильбо меньше всего беспокоили эти разговоры. Он переживал о том, что ему сейчас предстоит, но больше всего его волновало присутствие Торина, шагающего рядом с ним по коридорам.

Снова и снова Бильбо задавался вопросом, стоит ли нарушать самое последнее правило. Он надеялся, что все-таки стоит. Впрочем, ему и так никогда не удавалось контролировать свои чувства. Тем более что чувства эти не возникли внезапно, они потихоньку росли и крепли с самых первых дней его знакомства с Торином. С того самого мгновения, как одним своим присутствием Торин свел с ума его заводное сердце. Обратного пути для Бильбо уже не было, как бы сильно он ни пытался отрицать свою привязанность.

Они шли по коридорам в полном молчании, и стук заводного сердца Бильбо эхом отражался от каменных стен. Тик-так, тик-так. Казалось, в звуке этом слышалась укоризна, словно часы осуждали Бильбо за то, что он собирается подпустить к ним чужака. Но Торин больше не был чужаком, подумал Бильбо, качая головой и даже не пытаясь подавить улыбку. Торин был для него… Торином. И этого больше чем достаточно.

Двери мастерской оказались открыты, словно приглашали войти, и звук шагов Бильбо и Торина нарушил тишину. Капитан Дис уже ждала там: отрешенно поглаживая свои темные закрученные косы, она сидела над той самой «нетрадиционной» книгой. Торин кашлянул, и Дис, подняв голову, издала какой-то резкий свистящий звук. Бильбо не сразу сообразил, что они говорят на своем родном языке, и ему тут же стало неловко. Гномий язык настолько отличался от эльфийского и всеобщего, что Бильбо постоянно путал его с бессмысленными восклицаниями.

— Мистер хоббит, — поприветствовала его капитан, поднимаясь со стула.

— Ах, да. Здравствуйте, — Бильбо переминался с ноги на ногу. — Как у вас дела?

Капитан подняла бровь, и Бильбо тут же мысленно отругал себя за привычку задавать этот пустой вопрос. В Шире считалось правилом хорошего тона начинать с него разговор, и даже сейчас Бильбо то и дело ляпал его, когда не знал, что сказать. На «Эред Луин» гномы постоянно высмеивали его за эту привычку, из-за чего Бильбо только терялся и вообще переходил на официальный тон.

— У меня все в порядке, — ответила Дис, явно подтрунивая над Бильбо, после чего снова повернулась к своему брату. — Как я и говорила, здесь больше ничего полезного не сказано. Теперь ты доволен?

— Да.

— Очень хорошо. В таком случае, я вас оставляю. — Капитан прошла к выходу, не забыв потрепать Бильбо по плечу. — Galikh amsâl, мистер Бэггинс.

— Эм, да, взаимно.

Во взгляде Дис мелькнуло озорство, но она ушла, не произнеся больше ни слова. Двери мастерской закрылись за ней, запирающий механизм с жужжанием и шипением встал на место. Бильбо растерянно посмотрел на Торина. Тот, похоже, тоже с трудом сдерживал улыбку.

— Что она сказала?

— Она пожелала тебе удачи.

— О! — Бильбо посмотрел на закрытые двери. — Благодарю!

— Она уже не слышит.

— Не важно, — ответил Бильбо. — Все равно это не мешает мне поблагодарить ее. А для чего это все?

Он указал на ближайший верстак. Тот был расчищен, вместо инструментов на нем лежало несколько одеял и подушек. Бильбо потрогал постель и убедился, что она довольно мягкая. Интересно, неужели Торин спит прямо здесь время от времени? И можно ли уместиться на этом импровизированном топчане вдвоем? И только потом до Бильбо дошло, что на самом деле Торин приготовил эту постель для него.

Словно подтверждая его догадку, Торин немного смущенно кашлянул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Потер нос и принялся излишне сосредоточенно перекладывать свои инструменты, старательно избегая взгляда Бильбо.

— Я подумал, так тебе будет удобнее.

— Хорошо. Спасибо,— кивнул Бильбо, проводя рукой по толстому одеялу. И, когда Торин ничего не ответил на это, сердито добавил: — Ты-то, в отличие от капитана, прекрасно меня слышишь.

— Да, я… Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Торин.

Бильбо забрался на верстак, уселся на него, спустив ноги и постукивая пяткой о пятку. С легкой улыбкой он наблюдал, как Торин возится с инструментами и старательно тянет время. Наконец, переставив последний из них, он подошел к Бильбо и велел тому лечь. Послушно откинувшись на подушки, Бильбо поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Так нормально? — спросил Торин. 

Бильбо кивнул, теребя пальцами покрывало. Он посмотрел на Торина, потом опустил взгляд на его губы. И, поежившись, торопливо отвернулся, чувствуя, как щеки заливает стыдливый румянец.

Торин же, похоже, ничего этого не заметил: он как раз закреплял инструменты на поясе. Распустив свою темную гриву, он тут же снова собрал ее, на этот раз в высокий хвост. Выбившуюся косичку, скользнувшую по щеке, он тут же заправил за ухо. Тяжелая бусина на ее конце сверкнула в свете ламп мастерской, и Бильбо завороженно уставился на нее.

— Можно попросить тебя кое о чем? — пискнул он.

Торин замер, положив руки на одеяло.

— Говори.

— Поцелуешь меня?

Торин выглядел таким ошарашенным, что Бильбо не смог сдержать смешок. Он снова поерзал на подушках. Возможно, его просьба прозвучала слишком откровенно? Конечно, хоббит никогда не стал бы выражаться так прямолинейно, но гномы, по мнению Бильбо, именно так и поступали. Им всегда было мало дела до чопорных манер и всяких условностей.

Но, возможно, Бильбо и ошибался. Или же то, что большинство гномов предпочитали прямолинейный подход, не означало, что среди них нет исключений. Ведь сам Бильбо тоже довольно сильно отличался от основной массы хоббитов. Уж кому как не ему знать, что не стоит делать поспешных выводов и предположений о чьем-либо характере только исходя из того, что знает о его соплеменниках.

— Но если ты не хочешь, то ничего страшного, — торопливо добавил он. — Просто я…

Бильбо замолчал, чувствуя, как от одного вида покрасневших щек Торина его собственное лицо тоже заливает горячий румянец. Неловко кашлянув, Бильбо стал теребить выбившуюся нить, торчащую из рукава. Наверное, не стоило все это говорить. И то, что накануне вечером Торин остался в комнате, когда Бильбо спал, не означает ничего особенного. Наверняка это было всего лишь проявление дружеского отношения, которое Бильбо неправильно истолковал.

Тем временем Торин медленно наклонился к нему. Собранные на затылке волосы позволяли рассмотреть его лицо: упрямый подбородок, прямой нос, острые скулы. Он был величественно красив, той суровой красотой, в которой нет ни капли утонченности. Увидев, что Торин наклоняется к нему, Бильбо закрыл глаза и замер. Торин придвинулся ближе настолько, что теперь упирался грудью в плечо Бильбо. Часы лихорадочно тикали, но стук его настоящего сердца заглушал шум назойливого механизма. 

Когда губы Торина коснулись его губ, Бильбо показалось, что мир вокруг остановился. Словно он погрузился под воду. Но стоило лишь Бильбо ответить на поцелуй, вода эта тут же превратилась в опаляющее пламя. Судорожно вздохнув, он вытянул руку, чтобы обхватить Торина за шею и притянуть ближе. И тут же был вознагражден его одобрительным рыком. Бильбо чувствовал, как Торин осторожно поглаживает через одежду его грудь, совсем рядом с часами.

У Бильбо перехватило дыхание, но в следующее же мгновение он вскрикнул, потому что кукушка в его часах громко заверещала. Она вырвалась из своего домика и вонзила маленький золотой клюв прямо в руку Торина. Тот отскочил, пробормотал сквозь зубы что-то резкое на родном языке, но тут же снова приблизился.

— Бильбо, ты в порядке? Бильбо?

Но Бильбо не ответил. Он корчился от боли на рабочем верстаке. Боль эта была невыносимой, куда более сильной, чем предыдущей ночью. И, хотя он уже не целовал Торина, но ощущение пламени в груди осталось. И сейчас это пламя, казалось, выжигает Бильбо изнутри. Из часов валил дым, совсем как в первый день его встречи с Торином, когда сердце Бильбо чуть было не выскочило из груди. Прямо в руки мастеру часовых дел.

Так вот почему нельзя было влюбляться, отрешенно подумал Бильбо. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем потерять сознание — как Торин в полном смятении смотрит на него обезумевшим взглядом.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда он очнулся, часы больше не тикали. Поначалу Бильбо тихо запаниковал, решив почему-то, что сегодня воскресенье, и он проспал и забыл их завести. Но потом, когда окончательно пришел в себя, вспомнил, что сейчас никакое не воскресенье. А рациональная часть разума Бильбо, проснувшись, напомнила о главном. Его заводное сердце починили. Теперь Бильбо стал переживать, все ли прошло как надо. Потому что если нет, Торин будет очень расстроен.

Прежде чем Бильбо окончательно погрузился в сожаления о том, что его смерть ляжет бременем на плечи Торина, рациональная часть его разума снова подала голос, заметив, что никто еще не умер. Аргумент казался железным, и Бильбо решил попробовать открыть глаза. Он ожидал какого-нибудь ослепляющего света в качестве награды за все тяготы, но вместо этого сквозь приоткрытые веки разглядел только полумрак мастерской. Оглядевшись, Бильбо почувствовал, как внутри пробуждается и медленно, как туман, расползается привычное любопытство. Похоже, прошло не так уж много времени, несколько часов, не более. Но ощущения в теле были такие, словно он проспал несколько месяцев кряду да так и не выспался. Это немного раздражало, но Бильбо тут же успокоил себя: возможно, перенастройка заводного сердца всегда вызывает небольшую усталость.

Слева послышался какой-то звук. Медленно, так, чтобы не вызвать приступа головокружения, Бильбо повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Торином. Зная, что обычно заводное сердце в его присутствии начинает сходить с ума, Бильбо по привычке поднял руку, чтобы потереть грудь. Но знакомой ноющей боли не было. Так же, как и не было самих часов. Сначала Бильбо растерялся, но растерянность тут же переросла в панику. Приподняв голову, он уставился на свою оголенную грудь и удивленно моргнул.

На месте его старых часов с кукушкой сейчас покоились совсем другие часы, серебристые, гладкие и сверкающие как прозрачная родниковая вода под полуденным солнцем. Стрелки их не тикали, мелкими шажками отсчитывая секунды, а плавно двигались в одном непрерывном движении по кругу. Бильбо тихо выдохнул, не столько с облегчением, сколько выражая благоговение, и коснулся дрожащими пальцами безупречной кристальной поверхности циферблата.

Новые часы ощущались совершенно по-другому, в хорошем смысле. Бильбо знал, что немного сентиментален, но все-таки не мог не признать: он уже заскучал по своему золотому заводному сердцу. Хотя это, новое сердце, выглядело просто прекрасно и работало удивительно синхронно с его живым и бьющимся. Уронив голову обратно на подушки, так, чтобы видеть при этом Торина, Бильбо слабо улыбнулся и пробормотал: 

— Привет.

Торин не ответил. Он продолжал сидеть, скрестив руки на груди, словно застыл на стуле, полускрытый резкими тенями, и только сверлил Бильбо тяжелым взглядом. Обращать сейчас внимание на его угрюмость и непреклонный вид Бильбо вовсе не собирался. В конце концов, он жив, а это значит, все прошло как надо, а это в свою очередь значит, что у Торина нет причин сидеть с таким убитым видом.

— Мне нравится обновка, — сказал Бильбо, улыбаясь еще шире.

— Я чуть было не убил тебя.

— Что? — улыбка с лица Бильбо тут же исчезла. — Нет, это вовсе не так.

Торин опустил взгляд на свои руки. Сложив их на коленях, он пошевелил пальцами и целую долгую минуту пристально разглядывал их. Бильбо же терялся, не зная, что именно означает это молчание, или странная фраза Торина, или напряжение, которое все нарастало между ними. Сам он чувствовал себя просто замечательно. Но, похоже, во время процедуры и правда возникли какие-то осложнения, раз Торину пришлось вырвать из груди Бильбо старое сердце и заменить его новым. Но теперь-то все переживания в прошлом. Бильбо в полном порядке, и, если даже Торину и пришлось попереживать, сейчас он должен радоваться.

Бильбо протянул к нему руку.

— Торин.

Но тот по прежнему молчал. Бильбо помахал пальцами, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но Торин продолжал пристально разглядывать свои руки и притворяться, что его внезапно поразила глухота. Бильбо же это начинало не на шутку сердить. Он щелкнул пальцами раз, другой — точно так обычно делала его мать, когда Бильбо, витая в облаках, забывал обо всем на свете и еда, за которой он должен был присматривать, пригорала.

— Торин.

На этот раз тот все-таки отреагировал. Но совсем не так, как хотелось бы Бильбо. Он надеялся, что Торин возьмет его руку в свою, или просто рявкнет, или сделает еще что-нибудь столь же характерное для него, или не такое уж характерное. Но вместо этого Торин повернулся и достал что-то из металлической коробки. Бильбо замер в каком-то болезненном восхищении, увидев свои золотые часы — свое заводное сердце, вопил в голове внутренний голос, — в чужих руках.

Торин провел пальцем по маленьким дверцам домика кукушки и со всей возможной осторожностью открыл их. Немного повозившись, он аккуратно вытащил маленький кусочек свитка. Бильбо сразу его узнал. И помнил, что именно там написано так хорошо, что мог хоть сию же секунду протараторить все три правила. А еще Бильбо помнил, что так и не рассказал об этих правилах Торину. Что ж, теперь становилось ясно, почему он ведет себя так странно. И в груди Бильбо все похолодело от страха.

— Торин, — снова повторил он, но на этот раз — с мольбой. А когда тот развернул листок, Бильбо еще раз произнес дрогнувшим голосом: — Торин…

— Ты знал, чем все может закончиться, — ответил наконец Торин, и, казалось, каждое его слово, словно острейший клинок, рассекает воздух мастерской. — Знал, и все равно попросил меня сделать это.

— Правила можно немного обойти. Я и раньше часто терял спокойствие, испытывал гнев.

— Но не касался стрелок своих часов, — возразил Торин. — И не влюблялся.

— Торин…

— Я прав?

— Нет… то есть да.

— Значит, ты не знал, что именно может случиться. Не мог знать.

— Влюбиться и попросить о поцелуе — это разные вещи, Торин! — воскликнул Бильбо, хотя прекрасно понимал, как жалко звучит такое оправдание. 

Он попытался было сесть, но только зарычал от бессилия и упал обратно на подушки: ослабевшее тело отказывалось слушаться.

— Я просто хотел почувствовать, каким бывает поцелуй, — пробормотал он.

— Таким же, как смерть, судя по всему, — ответил Торин.

— Но я же не знал.

— Но догадывался, что так может случиться.

— Я наделся, что до этого не дойдет, — признался Бильбо.

— Да неужели? — рявкнул Торин, и взгляд его потемнел. — Почему же тогда ты не дождался, пока я починю твое сердце? Тогда было бы куда безопаснее устраивать подобные испытания!

— Честно говоря, я об этом как-то даже не подумал.

— Я даже не знаю, могу ли доверять теперь твоей честности.

Бильбо посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

— Если бы я просто хотел… покончить со всем этим, то не стал бы ввязываться в столь долгое путешествие и искать того единственного, кто мог бы спасти мою жизнь. Согласись, это было бы глупо.

— Я уже даже не пытаюсь понять мотивы твоих поступков. Раньше еще пытался, но безуспешно, — и, судя по всему, дальше пытаться просто не стоит.

Эти слова прозвучали как пощечина. Бильбо сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, приготовившись к тому, что шестеренки его заводного сердца опять заклинит, но механизм продолжал работать, словно ничего не произошло. Бильбо даже растерялся, потом нахмурился, но все-таки разжал кулаки. Торин не сводил с него пристального взгляда, внимательно наблюдая за любыми изменениями состояния Бильбо: сначала с беспокойством, а под конец уже — с заметным торжеством.

Но торжество это, мелькнув, тут же пропало. Торин положил золотые часы на колено и развернул кусок пергамента, который Бильбо чуть ли не всю жизнь носил в своем сердце. Он прекрасно помнил каждое слово правил, и теперь гадал, почему же Торин не выбросил злосчастный листок. Ведь если бы он не нашел его, то сейчас не было бы этой глупой ссоры. А были бы новые поцелуи, нежные и теплые, полные радости. Лицо Бильбо дрогнуло, и он постарался подобрать слова, правильные слова, чтобы доказать, что вовсе не пытался навредить себе. Но нужные слова почему-то не приходили.

— Должен сообщить, что мне не нравиться быть тем, кто чуть было не лишил тебя жизни, — продолжал Торин, все еще сердясь. — Я и не подозревал, чем может закончиться для тебя обычный поцелуй.

— Я тоже не подозревал! Прости, что не сказал тебе о Правилах, я и правда сожалею! — Скрестив руки на груди, Бильбо уставился в потолок. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется, и всеми силами старался сдержать слезы. — Мне жаль, честно, но, если бы я рассказал тебе, ты ни за что не согласился бы поцеловать меня.

— Потому что слишком дорожу твоей жизнью и ни за что не стал бы рисковать потерять тебя из-за такого пустяка, как поцелуй!

— Для меня это был вовсе не пустяк! — Бильбо повернулся на бок, спиной к Торину. — Может, ты думаешь иначе, но откуда тебе знать: ведь это не тебе пришлось всю жизнь бояться близости, не зная, к чему она может привести. 

— Бильбо, — Торин вздохнул, — я не могу смотреть на такое сквозь пальцы. Ты подверг себя ненужной опасности.

— Я не хотел, — повторил Бильбо, все-таки поворачиваясь лицом к Торину.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, и каждый словно чего-то ждал, а время все тянулось и тянулось. В мастерской стояла тишина, и даже часы, казалось, перестали тикать, чтобы не нарушать повисшее молчание. Словно мир вокруг разом лишился всех привычных звуков. И Бильбо почувствовал, как вместе с этой тишиной внутри него разрастается пустота.

Наконец Торин поднялся, по прежнему сжимая в руке золотые часы. Бросил взгляд на Бильбо, и тому на мгновение показалось, что Торин решился и сейчас что-то сделает. Например, подойдет ближе. Накроет руку Бильбо своей, или коснется губами его щеки, да что угодно. Но Торин всего лишь вернул свиток с правилами туда, где нашел его, после чего осторожно закрыл домик кукушки. А вместе с этим, как показалось Бильбо, закрыл и свое сердце.

— Отдыхай, — тихо велел он, возвращая часы в металлическую коробку, после чего вышел из мастерской. Огромные железные двери с шипением закрылись за ним. И Бильбо показалось, что вместе с ними закрылись все двери этого мира.

В следующий раз, когда Бильбо проснулся, в мастерской была капитан Дис. Бильбо не помнил, как уснул, но, похоже, его разуму и телу и правда необходим был хороший отдых, особенно после того, как он истратил остатки сил и энергии на горестные слезы.

Бильбо слабо улыбнулся капитану, еще не зная, зачем именно она пришла: проведать его или хорошенько всыпать. Как и ее брат до этого, Дис молча смотрела на Бильбо, и взгляд ее заставлял неловко ежиться. Бильбо порядком подустал от этих выразительных взглядов и красноречивого молчания. Хоббиты, как правило, отличались разговорчивостью, и избегали смотреть на кого-нибудь слишком пристально, это считалось дурным тоном. И вот теперь, в кои-то веки, Бильбо готов был согласиться со своими соплеменниками.

— Вижу, у вас новые часы, — сказала капитан, кивнув на грудь Бильбо. — Довольно тонкая работа, кстати.

— О да, очень, — Бильбо покраснел и подтянул одеяло повыше, прикрываясь. — Торин решил заменить мои старые часы.

— Насколько я поняла, возникли осложнения, — заметила Дис, стряхивая с юбки несуществующие пылинки. — И у него не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как использовать те часы, что установлены сейчас в вашей груди. Хотя, полагаю, он предпочел бы преподнести их вам при совершенно других обстоятельствах.

Бильбо открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл его. Конечно, он не мог не заметить, что новые часы идеально подошли ему, так что наверняка были изготовлены специально. Но, по правде говоря, он просто не разрешал себе развивать эту мысль дальше. Сейчас они с Торином не в самых лучших отношениях, если не сказать больше. И оттого, что Бильбо станет мучить себя мыслями о том, как Торин заботился о нем, станет только хуже. 

Но Бильбо вовсе не лгал, когда говорил Торину, что и прежде терял самообладание. Хотя, конечно, в остальном он всю свою сознательную жизнь старался строго придерживаться правил. Ведь эти правила казались единственным, на что он мог полагаться, пытаясь сохранить свое сердце невредимым. И только теперь, увидев мир и наконец-то позволив себе привязаться к кому-то, Бильбо понял, что, возможно, ничего страшного не произойдет, если немного отклониться от этих правил. Конечно, строгие предупреждения родителей слишком хорошо отпечатались в памяти, и Бильбо не сразу набрался смелости нарушить их.

Что бы сказали родители, увидев его сейчас? Как отнеслись бы к его новому заводному сердцу? Наверняка одобрительно. В конце концов, они всегда хотели, чтобы Бильбо не просто жил, а радовался жизни. И если старые часы мешали этому, родители без сомнения не стали бы возражать против замены. Но то, как именно и при каких обстоятельствах эта замена произошла… Вряд ли они похвалили бы Бильбо, узнав, что из-за собственной неосторожности он довел себя до обморока, и все из-за поцелуя. Отец наверняка недовольно нахмурился бы, а мать осуждающе покачала головой.

Ведь дело, похоже, не ограничилось просто потерей сознания, так ведь? И капитан Дис, и Торин говорили о случившемся так, словно речь шла о чем-то куда более серьезном. Неужели это был сердечный приступ? Бильбо и правда чувствовал сильнейшую боль в тот момент, но не знал, какими обычно бывают сердечные приступы. В любом случае, теперь-то он понял, чем все могло закончиться. А представив, через что из-за него пришлось пройти Торину, Бильбо почувствовал невероятное чувство вины.

Ведь можно же было потерпеть. Дождаться, как сказал Торин, пока он перенастроит заводное сердце. Теперь Бильбо почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ведь он даже не подумал о такой возможности. И так торопился почувствовать наконец то, в чем раньше себе отказывал, что чуть было не причинил страдания тому, кого любил. Конечно, можно оправдать свое нетерпение страхом: ведь если бы во время перенастройки что-то пошло не так, второго шанса поцеловать Торина не представилось бы. Но все равно, Бильбо понимал, что поступил эгоистично.

— Он очень злится на меня?

Капитан Дис вздохнула.

— По правде говоря, мы все сейчас немного злимся на вас.

Бильбо уже порядком надоело извиняться и оправдываться, — тем более, что он вовсе не обязан был этого делать. Но горло все равно перехватило.

— Мне очень жаль, капитан, — пробормотал он, опуская взгляд. — Простите, я правда не хотел…

— Тише, мистер Бэггинс. Мы знаем, что вы не хотели. Тем не менее, было бы лучше, если б вы рассказали нам о правилах. Может, все и разрешилось само собой, но, если бы мы знали о правилах, мы бы…

Капитан Дис запнулась, и Бильбо подозрительно прищурился:

— Вы бы что?

— Мы были бы более осторожны, — закончила она фразу.

— Более осторожны? — возмутился Бильбо. — И что же, позвольте спросить, это значит? Вы бы держались от меня подальше? Относились как к чужаку? Или, наоборот, старались изменить своим привычкам, чтобы не сводить меня с ума? А может, связали бы меня, чтобы удостовериться, что я не нарушаю правила и не трогаю стрелки собственного сердца?

— Нет. Но мы постарались бы присматривать за вами получше, — невозмутимо ответила капитан. То, с каким спокойствием она восприняла его гневный выпад, еще больше разозлило Бильбо. — Сомневаюсь, что нам удалось бы держаться от вас подальше, но мы иначе относились бы к вам и нашли другой подход.

— Другой? — переспросил Бильбо. — И какой же, позвольте спросить, другой?

— Для начала, не такой прямолинейный, — сказала капитан Дис, но Бильбо только фыркнул. Дис подняла бровь. — Я серьезно. Мы, гномы, часто бываем резкими друг с другом, даже грубыми, в сравнении с хоббитами. Или, во всяком случае, так говорят.

— А по мне, так вы все просто очаровательны, — возразил Бильбо, снова улыбаясь. — Со мной всю жизнь носились как с хрупкой фарфоровой куклой. Такая чрезмерная забота быстро утомляет. Вы же никогда не относились так ко мне, даже после того, как узнали о моем сердце. — Бильбо подтянул одеяло немного выше и добавил: — Хотя Фили постоянно старался заботиться обо мне. Но, думаю, это у него в крови.

— Да, мой старший сын вечно над всеми хлопочет, — кивнула капитан. — Такой уж у него характер. 

С этими словами она поднялась, совершенно бесшумно, как кошка на охоте. Бильбо сцепил пальцы над одеялом, ожидая, что же капитан Дис скажет ему напоследок. Возможно, это будет еще один упрек, или же наоборот, пожелание поскорее поправиться. Но, как это часто бывало с гномами, ее слова стали для Бильбо полной неожиданностью.

— Между прочим, это мифрил, — сказала капитан Дис перед тем, как выйти из мастерской.

Двери за ней закрылись с тихим шипением, Бильбо тоже тихо зашипел, выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он сбросил с себя мягкое одеяло и, стараясь не делать резких движений, медленно сел. Затем поднял руку, касаясь своих новых часов. Мифрил. Надо же. Подумать только, Бильбо всегда считал свои предыдущие, золотые часы излишне роскошными. А отныне ему предстоит носить в груди самый чистый и крепкий металл из существующих.

Он провел пальцами по краю часов, судорожно задерживая дыхание от боли. Кожа вокруг оставалась воспаленной и чувствительной. Оставалось только гадать, как Торин ухитрился так аккуратно вытащить старые часы и заменить их на новые, что Бильбо при этом не истек кровью прямо на столе. От одной этой мысли становилось страшно. Вздрогнув, Бильбо запретил себе даже думать о такой возможности.

А время все шло. И все эти долгие часы он оставался в мастерской. То ложился, то садился, места себе не находил. Вертел головой, разглядывал высокие стены и сводчатый потолок. В какой-то миг даже показалось, что Бильбо услышал тиканье. Но сколько он потом не прислушивался, знакомого звука больше не доносилось. Неужели ему померещилось? Бильбо всю жизнь прожил под тиканье своего заводного сердца, так может, теперь его разум нарочно воссоздает знакомые и успокаивающие звуки? А если так, стоит ли из-за этого тревожиться, или наоборот, радоваться?

Потом к нему трижды заходил Фили и приносил поесть. В первый раз он, кроме этого, помог Бильбо надеть рубашку, которую обычно носили гномы. Она, конечно, оказалась куда более грубой, чем хлопковые рубашки Бильбо, но тот все равно был благодарен. Фили не отказал себе в удовольствии поддразнить Бильбо и поинтересовался, не нужно ли покормить его бульоном с ложечки. Они немного поболтали о всяких пустяках, и, уже собираясь уходить с пустой миской, Фили сказал, что рад видеть Бильбо в добром здравии. Остальные два раза беседа между ними как-то не клеилась, и только под конец Бильбо осмелился задать вопрос, которые не давал ему покоя.

— А Торин придет?

— Наверное, — ответил Фили, подергивая свои заплетенные усы. — Просто он до сих пор немного… Даже не знаю, как объяснить. Я бы сказал, что он злится, но дело не только в этом. Думаю, он до сих пор в ужасе от того, что могло бы случиться. И не понимает, почему ты ничего ему не сказал.

— Я не хотел беспокоить его из-за того, в чем и сам не был уверен.

— Но мой дядя как раз предпочитает перебдить, а не надеяться на авось, — пояснил Фили, и, протянув руку, забрал у Бильбо кусок хлеба, который тот нервно крошил пальцами. — И было бы очень хорошо, чтобы ты запомнил это и на будущее. Это спасло бы всем нам немало нервов.

— Договорились, — вздохнул Бильбо, и, выхватив обратно свой хлеб, макнул его в бульон. Три раза подряд есть настолько безвкусную пищу — тут любой приуныл бы. Но Бильбо успокоил себя тем, что первое время ему вообще не следует есть что-то тяжелое, и послушно проглотил ложку бульона. — Так когда он зайдет, как думаешь?

— Я могу привести его прямо сейчас.

— Нет, нет. Он должен сам прийти.

Фили кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Ну, сейчас там с ним Кили. На всякий случай, если дяде вдруг захочется наорать на кого-то конкретного, а не просто выместить злость на мебели. Кстати, Кили передает тебе огромнейший привет.

Бильбо улыбнулся, склонившись над миской с бульоном. Приятно осознавать, что, хотя Торин и сердится, остальная часть его семьи продолжала поддерживать Бильбо, передавала добрые слова и пожелания быстрого выздоровления. Он проглотил еще одну ложку бульона, и с удивлением отметил, что теперь бульон кажется куда вкуснее.

Торин появился только под конец следующего дня. Дис и Фили еще утром помогли Бильбо перебраться в его комнату, по пути к ним присоединился и Кили. Сам Бильбо считал, что вполне может идти самостоятельно, и нет необходимости его поддерживать с обеих сторон. Но двигался он так медленно и неуверенно, так что гномы не отставали от него ни на шаг, пока не довели до комнаты. Убедившись, что Бильбо добрался до своей постели, Дис ушла, оставив с ним сыновей. Фили и Кили помогли ему умыться и переодеться в чистую одежду, а затем тоже ушли, напоследок пообещав вернуться и принести поесть.

Бильбо устроился на кровати и взял со столика рядом книгу. Потом вспомнил, что уже успел ее прочесть, а второй раз перечитывать откровенно утомительную историю не хотелось, поэтому со вздохом положил книгу обратно. И тут в дверь комнаты постучали.

— Войдите, — громко сказал Бильбо.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Торин. Бильбо тут же пожалел, что успел отложить книгу: теперь он не знал, куда деть руки, и суетливо теребил край одеяла, укрывающего его ноги.

— О. Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Торин, разглядывая свои сапоги. — Можно войти?

— Да, конечно.

Торин аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, и так и остался стоять у входа, будто еще не успел решить, зачем, собственно говоря, пришел, и что именно собирается дальше делать. Бильбо прекрасно его понимал. Сам он с тех пор, как покинул мастерскую, тоже хотел видеть Торина, но теперь понятия не имел, как именно себя с ним вести, и самое главное, что сказать.

Поэтому оба продолжали молчать, и с радостью позволили бы звуку тикающих часов наполнить разрастающуюся между ними тишину хоть каким-то смыслом. Но тиканья часов больше не было, и поговорить все-таки придется. Однако начать разговор оказалось куда труднее, чем думалось.

С тихим вздохом Бильбо выпустил край одеяла и сцепил пальцы в замок. Все заранее заготовленные слова и фразы бесследно вылетели у него из головы в тот самый момент, как Торин вошел в комнату. Конечно, дело не столько в Торине, сколько в самом Бильбо и его нервах. Но нервничал-то он именно из-за Торина! И сейчас вполне мог бы назло продолжать молчать, но это было бы нечестно. Поэтому Бильбо потер ладонями лицо и все-таки поднялся с постели.

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Я надеялся, что можем, — ответил Торин. Он продолжал стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, затем указал в сторону кресел у камина: — Присядем?

— Конечно.

Бильбо побрел к одному из кресел и уселся в него. Торин последовал за ним, но сам сел с гораздо большей осторожностью, чем делал это обычно. Возможно, просто не хотел делать резких движений в присутствии Бильбо, переживая, как отреагируют его часы? Вряд ли. Ведь это означало бы, что он сомневается в своем мастерстве. С другой стороны, часы в груди Бильбо — это не просто часы, и Торин всегда крайне осторожно обращался с ним…

Бильбо скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя под рубашкой свое новое заводное сердце. Оно казалось слишком… незаметным, по сравнению с предыдущим, но, по крайней мере сердце Бильбо по-прежнему билось, и это утешало. Подумать только, он столько раз проклинал свои старые золотые часы и так мечтал от них избавиться, а теперь скучает по ним, совсем как маленький наказанный хоббит скучает по десерту.

Внезапно Бильбо задумался, как же теперь будет жить без своих старых часов. Полуденный свет больше не будет отражаться от их золотого циферблата, когда Бильбо станет расхаживать по своей норе в расстегнутой рубашке. Рубашка эта больше не будет цепляться за острые углы крыши часов. И тиканье — иногда тоскливое, но чаще успокаивающее — больше не будет сопровождать каждое мгновение жизни Бильбо. Да и сама жизнь его теперь очень сильно изменится, и пока еще Бильбо не знал, примет ли он эти изменения. В отличие от своих соплеменников, Бильбо не боялся изменений, но предпочитал, чтобы привычные вещи оставались привычными. А теперь его часы, механическая часть его сердца, казались чем-то чуждым. И это откровенно пугало.

Но с этим он успеет свыкнуться. Всему свое время. Бильбо проехал полмира, чтобы остаться в живых. И сейчас он жив. Поэтому прежде всего следует поблагодарить того, кто подарил ему эту новую жизнь.

— Я хотел сказать тебе… Поблагодарить тебя. Спасибо. От всего сердца — и живого, и мифрилового.

Торин ответил ему долгим взглядом, и только потом наконец произнес:

— Дис рассказала тебе.

— Рассказала, — кивнул Бильбо, покрепче сжимая руки на груди, но все-таки улыбаясь. — Я никогда еще не видел мифрил. И уж тем более не ожидал, что буду носить его часть в своем сердце. Но, полагаю, за время моего путешествия произошло так много неожиданностей, что пора бы перестать им удивляться.

— Мир вообще полон неожиданностей.

— Я полагал, что это неожиданности должны искать меня, а не наоборот.

— А они искали?

— Нет, не думаю, — хмыкнул Бильбо, забираясь с ногами в кресло. — Ведь я сам прибыл в Эребор. А вот если ты решишь побывать в Шире, это станет для меня настоящей неожиданностью.

— Вот значит как, — кивнул Торин. — В таком случае, полагаю, твое прибытие стало сюрпризом для меня.

— Наверное.

— Но часы сами нашли тебя, — продолжал Торин, указав на грудь Бильбо. — Даже странно. Я давно уже работал над ними. Специально делал их маленькими, простыми, тихими. Словно знал, что появится кто-то, кому они будут очень нужны. Я закончил их не так уж давно, с небольшой помощью Дис.

— Ага, так вот зачем она тебе понадобилась здесь!

— Вообще-то она мне понадобилась, чтобы помочь перевести текст из книги. Но она настолько превосходно разбирается во всяких хитроумных устройствах, что помогла мне сделать твои новые часы еще лучше. — Торин нахмурился. — Надеюсь, они прослужат тебе столько, сколько понадобится.

— А если когда-нибудь начнут шалить, я всегда могу обратиться к тебе, чтобы ты их починил, — продолжил за него Бильбо, размыкая руки и опуская их на подлокотники. — Согласен?

— Значит, теперь ты признаешь, что это починка, а не перенастройка?

— Признаю, если согласишься.

— Я согласен.

— В таком случае, признаю.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Я понимаю, что должен был спросить разрешения, прежде чем заменить твое старое сердце, — пробормотал Торин, опуская голову и разглядывая руки. — Но все произошло слишком быстро! Я собирался преподнести его как подарок, хотя теперь понимаю, что стоило сделать это днем раньше, а не за секунду до операции. Но я даже не успел показать его тебе. И завершить наш поцелуй тоже не успел.

— Я не против продолжить то, что мы начали, — сказал Бильбо. — Но прежде всего хочу, чтобы ты знал: я благодарен тебе за выбор, который ты сделал. Я хочу жить, и если для этого понадобились новые часы, значит, так тому и быть. Это, конечно же, не означает, что ты всегда можешь решать за меня, но ситуация была чрезвычайная.

— Значит, в чрезвычайных ситуациях я все-таки могу решать за тебя?

— Сначала нужно решить, что подразумевает чрезвычайная ситуация, — хихикнул Бильбо. — Но да, можешь. Ведь именно так обычно и делают? Выбирают того, кто будет принимать решение от твоего имени, если сам ты сделать этот выбор не сможешь?

— Эту привилегию обычно предоставляют кому-то из родственников, или… близких знакомых.

Бильбо вопросительно поднял бровь.

— А ты не считаешь нас близкими знакомыми?

— Я не возьму на себя смелость строить предположения.

— Предположения? О да, лучше обойтись без дурацких предположений! И ты сильно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я позволю тебе так легко отделаться и считать меня просто «близким знакомым». Я не целую близких знакомых — и тем более не целую их в губы! — Бильбо возмущенно фыркнул. — За кого ты вообще меня принимаешь?

— За хоббита.

— За какого именно хоббита, мистер гном? — Бильбо погрозил Торину пальцем. — И не строй дурачка.

Торин, судя по его виду, едва сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил он. — Этим у нас мальчишки обычно занимаются.

Бильбо рассмеялся, и привычно потер грудь рукой, хотя и не чувствовал сейчас никакой боли. Поначалу мифрил казался ему холодным, но сейчас теплая кровь согрела благородный металл. Пальцы Бильбо начинали запоминать очертания корпуса часов, так что скоро они станут привычными, и странное ощущение в груди пройдет. Но все равно, Бильбо не хватало золотых часов.

Торин поднялся и зажег огонь в камине. В комнате вовсе не было холодно, и Бильбо решил, что Торин просто пытается чем-то себя занять. Поэтому воздержался от замечаний. Самому ему тоже не помешало бы разобраться со своими мыслями. Бильбо опять провел пальцами по новым часам, на этот раз сосредоточившись на новых ощущениях. Когда Торин вернулся в кресло, в очаге плясали оранжевые языки пламени. Бильбо указал на свою грудь.

— Как ты думаешь, могу я оставить себе старые часы?

— Конечно. Они же твои, — ответил Торин, пряча взгляд. — Я позволил себе почистить их. Это очень красивые часы.

— Да, красивые. Их сделал мой дедушка по материнской линии, в честь своего сто первого дня рождения. Он был замечательным хоббитом, много чего изобрел, — сказал Бильбо с задумчивой улыбкой на лице. — Мама унаследовала его талант.

— Наверняка она тоже была замечательной.

— О, да, — рассмеялся Бильбо. — Определенно.

Как же замечательно было просто вот так сидеть и говорить обо всем, что приходит в голову. Такое Бильбо позволял себе только с родителями, и иногда — с Гэндальфом. Впрочем, если подумать, он стал вести такие беседы еще когда только попал на «Эред Луин»: с соседями по каюте, с капитаном и ее сыновьями, с гномами, сидевшими рядом во время еды. И все они либо не знали о его состоянии, либо не обращали на это особого внимания.

Теперь оставалось только гадать, будет ли Бофур так же дружелюбен, если узнает о заводном сердце Бильбо? Станет ли Дори по прежнему поощрять дружбу младших братьев с Бильбо, в надежде удержать их подальше от неприятностей? Продолжит ли Глоин рассказывать о своей жене и сынишке? Бильбо очень надеялся, что все останется по-прежнему. Ведь механизм, который он носил в груди — это частичка его самого. И гномы никогда не станут относиться к Бильбо так, словно сам он тоже не более чем заводной механизм. Жизнь у гномов довольно суровая, так что они привычны к протезам. Так что даже не совсем обычный протез в груди Бильбо не вызовет у них такого удивления, какое вызвал бы у обитателей Шира.

Шир. Дом — но был ли он родным? Бильбо хотел вернуться. Телеграмма от Лобелии хранилась в его заплечном мешке, и каждый раз, вспоминая короткое «возвращайся», Бильбо чувствовал, как по спине бегут приятные мурашки. Если уж даже Лобелия хочет, чтобы он вернулся, наверняка и остальные в Хоббитоне будут ему рады. Ведь именно Лобелия больше всего изводила Бильбо из-за его заводного сердца: постоянно твердила, как это неестественно — носить в груди часы, требовала, чтобы Бильбо отложил все эти книжки о часах и механизмах и отправился наконец-то к доктору, и вечно ныла, что часы его тикают слишком громко.

Конечно, сейчас-то Бильбо понимал: все это Лобелия говорила только потому, что переживала за него. Но она всегда была слишком остра на язык, и в добрых словах, и в горьких. Поэтому обычно после разговора с ней Бильбо чувствовал себя каким-то уродцем, и это порядком выматывало. Стоит обязательно поговорить с ней об этом после возвращения. Да, именно так: Бильбо собирался вернуться.

Совсем недавно он уже мысленно рассуждал на эту же тему. И не хотел бы больше раздумывать. Так как боялся, что иначе его уверенность пошатнется.

Он должен вернуться. Это даже не обсуждается. Шир для него — дом родной, а вот Одинокая гора — нет. Все просто. Конечно, соблазн остаться достаточно велик. Но когда Бильбо закрывал глаза и думал о месте в этом мире, которое мог бы назвать своим, то видел уютную нору под зеленым холмом.

Хотя он будет скучать по Торину.

По Фили и Кили тоже, конечно. Бильбо привязался к ним. И к капитану. Бильбо полагал, что сможет видеться с ними время от времени. Они будут подвозить его на дирижабле, так что он сможет навещать Торина. Может, даже недолго погостит у него. Например, останется на зиму. В Шире никогда не бывает много снега. На севере наверняка все будет совсем иначе.

Подумав о воздушном судне, Бильбо внезапно сообразил, что понятия не имеет, когда именно «Эред Луин» отправится в обратный путь. Возможно, придется искать другой способ вернуться на запад. Хотя Бильбо все-таки надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Впрочем, теперь его часы работают исправно, механизм больше не заклинивает, и Бильбо может гораздо больше путешествовать, не переживая, что его сердце остановится. Может сколько угодно поражаться, насколько иным выглядит мир с высоты. И даже если путешествовать он будет пешком, мир этот не станет менее удивительным и прекрасным, но Бильбо с самого начала покорил именно вид с высоты птичьего полета.

— Нужно узнать у капитана, когда ее корабль прибудет в Дейл, — произнес он наконец вслух, и, услышав эти слова, Торин, сидевший в кресле, заметно напрягся. — Не хотелось бы пропустить оказию.

Торин помолчал некоторое время, и только потом ответил:

— Думаю, долго ждать не придется. «Эред Луин» никогда не задерживается в Железных холмах дольше чем на месяц, и это время почти на исходе. В любом случае, экипаж пришлет сюда телеграмму, чтобы сообщить Дис о прибытии.

— Вот как! Что ж, это… — «быстрее чем я думал», хотел было сказать Бильбо, но удержался. — Это хорошо. То есть, хорошо, что теперь я знаю сроки, а не то, что придется уезжать всего через какую-то неделю. Я был бы не прочь остаться здесь подольше. 

Он произнес эти слова раньше, чем сообразил, что говорит их вслух. Когда же Бильбо понял, что именно сказал, то опустил взгляд и стал мысленно молиться, чтобы Торин не вздумал уговаривать его остаться. Вряд ли Бильбо хватит выдержки отказаться, хотя именно так и следовало поступить.

Как и ожидалось, его молитвы не были услышаны, и произошло именно то, чего Бильбо боялся. Предложение остаться прозвучало так тихо и мягко, словно Торин боялся — или заранее знал, — каким будет ответ. Как Бильбо и предполагал, отказаться и правда было непросто. Но упрекать Торина ему совсем не хотелось. Да и причин для упреков, если подумать, как таковых и не было. Бильбо нравился Торин. Торину тоже нравился Бильбо. Они целовались, и, пусть это и прозвучит старомодно, между ними было немало нежностей. Так почему же Бильбо должен отказаться от чистейшей любви, какую когда-либо знал? Если не считать, конечно, любовь его родителей.

Бильбо понятия не имел, как во всем этом разобраться, но внутренний голос настаивал, что самым правильным будет вернуться домой, к своим соплеменникам. С другой стороны, Бильбо никогда не чувствовал, что соплеменники ему рады, так можно ли называть их своими? И свой ли он для них? Он чувствовал себя своим среди гномов, среди родных Торина — так, как никогда не чувствовал себя среди хоббитов.

И теперь Бильбо гадал, стоит ли из-за этого отказываться от жизни в доме своих родителей, от прогулок по зеленым холмам. Ведь теперь новые часы позволят Бильбо вести совсем другую жизнь, такую, какой она должна была быть изначально. Сейчас, когда больше не слышно назойливого тиканья, другие хоббиты будут меньше пялиться на него и шептаться за его спиной. Хотя вряд ли к нему станут относиться как к совершенно обычному соседу.

Торин и его семейство не игнорировали заводное сердце Бильбо, но воспринимали его совершенно нормально. И относились к Бильбо, как и ко всем остальным: он тоже имел свои недостатки. Возможно, ему и требовался несколько особенный уход, но некоторые доставляют куда больше хлопот. Всегда приходится с чем-то мириться, и гномы Эребора понимали это куда лучше остальных.

Тихо вздохнув, Бильбо снова подумал о предложении Торина. Останься в Эреборе, говорил он. Возвращайся домой, назойливо звучало в голове требование Лобелии. Бильбо потер лоб. Разгоревшееся пламя в камине внезапно показалось слишком жарким для глаз и кожи.

— Я подумаю об этом, — ответил наконец Бильбо.

Это все, что он мог пока обещать.

 

***

— Так ты уезжаешь? — нахмурился Кили. — С нами?

— Да. Разве что вы решите отправить меня домой пешком.

— Нет! Дороги сейчас опасны, особенно для одинокого хоббита.

— Значит, я оправляюсь с вами.

— Да, конечно, но как же…

— Мы думали, что ты останешься, — сказал Фили.

Они сидели на склоне горы, рядом с тщательно скрытым входом в Эребор, смотрели, как медленно опускается солнце за горизонт и перебирали серебряные и железные винтики, отделяя их друг от друга. Фили и Кили управлялись куда быстрее Бильбо, которому с непривычки трудно было на взгляд сразу определить, из какого металла сделан винтик.

Бильбо взял один, покрутил его на ладони, разглядывая холодный блеск, и бросил в кучу к железным винтам. Кили в ту же секунду подобрал его и перебросил к серебряным. Вздохнув, Бильбо откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к выступу скалы.

— Возможно, и останусь, — признался он. — Я пока еще думаю.

— Если решишь остаться, дядя будет тебе рад, — сказал Кили, не прекращая работу. — Он привязался к тебе. Хотя старается не показывать это, но мы все равно видим.

Бильбо хотел ответить, что он и сам тоже это видит, но решил, что это будет слишком смелое заявление. Братья наверняка начнут задавать вопросы, и, увидев, что Бильбо покраснел, сделают совершенно неправильные выводы. Так что Бильбо промолчал, и, подняв очередной винтик, покрутил его в пальцах.

Сразу после того, как Бильбо разрешили снова передвигаться, он отправился на поиски капитана Дис. Она выслушала его рассказ, который постепенно превратился в нервную болтовню: о том, как он переживает, пытаясь решить, что именно следует делать, а чего — не следует. Затем Дис потрепала Бильбо по плечу, сообщив, что, пока он отдыхал в своей комнате, пришла телеграмма от ее экипажа: менее чем через день «Эред Луин» прибывает в Эребор.

От этой новости Бильбо впал в состояние, близкое к панике. Так как надеялся, что у него будет немного больше времени на размышления. Но, похоже, времени у него нет. И теперь Бильбо изо всех сил пытался делать вид, будто все в порядке и идет своим чередом, без всякой паники.

Он не любил поспешных решений — обычно они не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Но тоненький внутренний голосок тут же напомнил, как поспешно в свое время Бильбо решил отправиться в путешествие на восток. И пока это путешествие принесло ему только хорошее. Впрочем, все еще может измениться, если сейчас, уже под конец своего путешествия, Бильбо сделает неправильный и поспешный выбор. Как тяжело и несправедливо, испортить все из-за одной детали.

Бросив винтик в кучу к железным деталям, — на этот раз ни Фили, ни Кили не стали его перекладывать, — Бильбо поднялся и отряхнул пыль с одежды. Время близилось к ужину, и он решил уделить особое внимание приготовлению его последней, как может оказаться, трапезы в Эреборе.

— Я возвращаюсь внутрь, — сказал он. — Вы еще останетесь?

— Да, ненадолго, — ответил Кили, заметно расстроенный тем, что Бильбо так и не ответил на его последнее замечание. Но затем тут же встрепенулся: — Ты что, собираешься готовить сегодня?

— Собираюсь. Посмотрим, позволит ли мне капитан.

— О, мама всегда осторожничает, — ухмыльнулся Кили, выразительно поглядывая на Фили. — В отличие от некоторых.

Фили швырнул в брата винтик, и попал ему прямо между глаз. Кили возмущенно завопил, а отскочивший от его головы винтик звякнул, ударившись о скалистый склон, и покатился вниз.

— Я не собираюсь ловить его!

Не обращая внимания на брата, Фили ответил Бильбо:

— Мама может смягчиться, если ты позволишь ей помочь тебе с готовкой.

— Я не люблю готовить с кем-то.

— Тогда поручи ей нарезать морковь. Или следить за водой, пока та не закипит, — пожал плечами Фили, подбрасывая в воздух винтик и ловко подхватывая его на лету. — Это ее успокоит.

— Хорошо, постараюсь, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Смотрите, не опаздывайте на ужин. 

— Не опоздаем!

Получив обещание, Бильбо прошел внутрь. В любой другой он бы наверняка остался любоваться закатом и дождался наступления вечера, но сейчас дорога была каждая минута. Ведь предстояло еще попрощаться с тем, кому он отдал свое сердце. А Бильбо никогда не умел прощаться.

После ужина — который, к слову, оказался довольно вкусным, но был слишком уж омрачен предстоящей разлукой Торина с его семьей, — все они отправились на одну из старых террас, где раскурили остатки экзотической курительной травы капитана Дис.

Когда все стали расходиться по комнатам, Бильбо решил нарушить традиции и проводить Торина до его спальни. Потребовалось немного уговоров, но Торин быстро сдался, а в конце и вовсе рассмеялся, когда, пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Бильбо внезапно сообразил, что понятия не имеет, где именно находится его собственная спальня. Так что Торину пришлось в свою очередь провожать Бильбо обратно.

— Нужно, чтобы ты научил меня наконец-то ориентироваться во всех этих коридорах, — сказал Бильбо.

— На это потребуется много времени. Эребор достаточно большой, — ответил Торин, и это прозвучало как предупреждение, словно он пытался защитить и себя, и собеседника от опасной темы.

Бильбо не ответил. Он думал о своем заплечном мешке, который до сих пор так и не собрал, и гадал, означает ли это, что подсознательно уже все решил. Конечно, определиться наконец-то с будущим было бы здорово, но тяжесть на сердце Бильбо не проходила. Она оставалась там, сеяла внутри смятение и казалась тяжелее часов, которые Бильбо носил в груди.

У двери в комнату Бильбо они с Торином попрощались. Бильбо проскользнул внутрь. В какое-то мгновение он чуть было не пригласил Торина зайти, но вовремя передумал. Наверное, и правда стоило провести свою последнюю ночь в Одинокой горе, сидя у камина и неспешно беседуя с Торином, но Бильбо до сих пор так и не решил, что же именно собирается сделать. А если Торин будет рядом, принять нужное и объективное решение окажется куда сложнее. Так что Бильбо остался сидеть у камина в одиночестве и разговаривать сам с собой.

Наступившее утро принесло такое удивительно спокойствие, что Бильбо даже не знал, радоваться этому или переживать. Фили и Кили за завтраком почти не говорили, только гоняли еду по тарелкам да бормотали под нос, перечисляя все то, что должны будут сделать, когда поднимутся на борт «Эред Луин». Но подавленными они себя чувствовали вовсе не из-за предстоящих хлопот, а из-за того, что покидали место, которое считали своим в прямом смысле этого слова.

Гномы никогда не обсуждали это, но, как успел понять Бильбо по обрывкам разговоров, в Эреборе может быть только один часовых дел мастер — наверное, это традиция, — но Фили и Кили проводили тут столько же времени, сколько и на корабле своей матери. И считали Эребор вторым домом, покидать который не могли без грусти.

— Мы скоро вернемся, — тихо сказал Фили брату, и, когда тот только уныло пожал плечами, повторил уже более уверенно: — Мы скоро вернемся.

Удалившись в свою комнату, Бильбо стал неохотно собирать заплечный мешок. Он готовился к путешествию обратно, в Шир. Но вместо радости чувствовал себя словно сам не свой. Отложив на время мешок, Бильбо уселся на кровать.

Уловив краем глаза какой-то блеск, он повернул голову и обнаружил фиал, который подарил ему Торин. Фиал стоял на прикроватном столике. Бильбо взял его и провел пальцем по чеканным узорам. Красиво, ничего не скажешь. Интересно, нарисовал их тоже Торин? Он сам украшал все свои творения, так что вполне мог украсить и маленький флакон.

Бильбо спрятал масло в коробку, подаренную ему Фили и Кили, и сложил в мешок, рядом с ими же подаренным ремнем, который так ни разу и не надел. И сразу почувствовал, что эти вещи слишком ценные, чтобы просто так запихивать их в мешок.

Стук в дверь заставил Бильбо повернуться. Это был Торин, с уже знакомыми забавными следами от очков вокруг глаз. Подмышкой он держал какой-то сверток. Бильбо сделал приглашающий жест, и Торин вошел в его спальню, на этот раз уже без былой застенчивости. Он достал сверток и протянул его Бильбо.

— Это тебе.

— О боже. — Бильбо улыбнулся, принимая сверток. — Подарок?

— Сомневаюсь, что могу назвать подарком то, что и так принадлежит тебе.

Развернув ткань, Бильбо замер: он держал в руках свои золотые часы. Бильбо зажал рот рукой, но все равно тихо охнул. Он сам не понял, что именно выражал этот звук: потрясение, грусть или испуг, но чувствовал себя так, словно испытывал все эти ощущения разом.

Это же его часы, часть его сердца, и сейчас они лежали на его колене, неподвижные, словно мертвые. Бильбо помнил, как родители заводили их, когда он был совсем еще малышом, и мать объясняла, что тиканье — это часть биения его сердца, а кузен спрашивал, можно ли увидеть кукушку. А еще Бильбо помнил, как позже закрыл дверцы своего заводного сердца и стал постоянно носить нашейный платок, чтобы спрятать от чужих глаз свои часы.

И тут же убрал руку ото рта, опустив ее на шею. Шейного платка не было.

— Бильбо? Что-то не так? — встревоженно спросил Торин, опускаясь рядом на колени. — Я постарался почистить и отполировать их… Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебя так расстроило.

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал Бильбо и улыбнулся Торину. — Даже более чем в порядке, если честно. Просто я уже начал отвыкать от них, и сейчас снова увидел, и это застало меня врасплох. Так странно держать их в руках. Я всегда думал, что меня так с ними и похоронят.

Торин тихо хмыкнул, то ли соглашаясь с Бильбо, то ли просто не зная, что сказать. Но Бильбо и не ждал никаких слов: он глаз не мог отвести от своих старых часов. Обхватив их пальцами, он с восторгом, смешанным с потрясением, приподнял их. Как все-таки странно. Часы казались слишком маленькими, холодными на ощупь и легкими. На мгновение Бильбо показалось, что это не более чем сон: часы, которые когда-то поддерживали в нем жизнь, не могут оказаться такими обыкновенными. Несмотря на все мастерство, с каким они созданы.

Положив их обратно на колено, Бильбо знаком попросил Торина подать ему старую, уже знакомую коробочку. Открыв ее, Бильбо достал золотой ключик, с таким же узором из переплетенных листьев, как и на корпусе часов. Положив ключ рядом с часами, Бильбо снова завернул их в ткань и накрыл руками.

— Я забыл спросить, — сказал он. — Нуждаются ли мифриловые часы в заводе? И есть ли к ним ключ.

Торин улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет, их не нужно заводить. Они используют для работы твою кровь.

Бильбо вздрогнул.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я не имел в виду кровь как таковую, — поспешил пояснить Торин. — Твоя кровь в полной безопасности. Часы используют силу движения твоей крови. Наподобие того, как водяная мельница использует поток воды в реке.

— Вот как. — Бильбо приложил руку к груди, пытаясь успокоить встревоженно забившееся сердце. — Просто ты сказал это так, что я… немного забеспокоился, если честно.

— Прими мои извинения.

— Ничего страшного. — Бильбо протянул ему сверток. — Не согласишься ухаживать за ними для меня?

Если бы Торин сейчас стоял, он наверняка отступил бы назад. А так ему пришлось ограничиться взглядом, в котором было смущение, граничившее с возмущением. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сохранил их?

Вид у Торина при этом был такой сконфуженный, что в любое другое время Бильбо рассмеялся бы, но сейчас не хотел портить момент.

— Ну, я же предлагаю их тебе. Что еще это может означать?

— Бильбо, — Торин покачал головой, — я не могу их принять.

— Почему же нет?

— Потому что они твои.

— Значит, я вправе ими распоряжаться. — Бильбо кивнул на сверток. — Если хочешь их, они твои. Я только прошу, чтобы ты хорошо о них заботился.

Торин помедлил в нерешительности, затем, медленно принял у Бильбо подарок. Пальцы их при этом соприкоснулись, и Бильбо искренне улыбнулся. Может, часы с кукушкой больше и не являются частью его сердца, но Бильбо всегда будет привязан к ним. И знал, что Торин куда лучше позаботится о них: будет поддерживать их в рабочем состоянии и натирать до блеска.

— На память о тебе? — спросил Торин.

— Можно и так сказать. — Бильбо коснулся его щеки. — Во всяком случае, пока я не вернусь.

— Я не думал, что ты вернешься.

— Я тоже не думал. Но Фили и Кили помогли понять, что у меня может быть два дома.

— У тебя их может быть столько, сколько пожелаешь, — сказал Торин. — И я готов все их разделить с тобой.

— В таком случае тебе придется как-нибудь наведаться в Шир.

— Для меня будет большой честью увидеть твой родной город, — согласился Торин. — И получить приглашение в Бэгз-энд.

Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Бэг-энд, — поправил он.

— Как скажешь.

— В таком случае, решено, — заключил Бильбо, чувствуя, как тяжесть в груди постепенно отступает. Впрочем, он знал, что она еще вернется, когда наступит момент прощания. — А пока, как уже было сказано вчера вечером, у нас остались незавершенные дела.

Торин улыбнулся, немного неуверенно.

— Да, что-то такое припоминаю.

— В таком случае, может, доведем их до конца?

Торин поднялся с колен, отложил сверток на кровать, рядом с заплечным мешком. И наклонился к Бильбо, лаская дыханием его щеки.

— С удовольствием.


End file.
